Snow
by Mordamir
Summary: 15 years without snow. Now, it can greatly change things. Rated
1. Snow01

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, Gainax does, bla bla bla ... (insert your favorite disclaimer here... I'm not in the mood to continue)

Snow 

Chapter one

It's the first week of the winter break of school, Asuka has got fed up with Japan so she decided to visit her parents in Germany, not because she missed then, in fact, Asuka despised then but it was a chance to get away from Japan and the dorks who lived there, Specially Shinji.

Said dork was glad that he was suffering a "calm before the red storm" as Touji has dubbed Asuka... honestly, he couldn't put up with her any more, Hallowed be Kami Sama!

In Japan, after 2º impact, the winter break was just a name for the occasion since there weren't weather variations... But, as said by the more experienced people, the ecosystem was slowly returning to normal and it has decided to return the winter this time.

A rather severe winter at that! Shinji has never felt so much cold in his life. For the last two days he didn't leave the Katsuragi household since he doesn't have any winter clothes. Misato said that when she had a break on NERV she would take him on a shopping trip (ARGH!!!) so fix that.

Since he was staying the most of the time alone in the apartment, Shinji (Yes, even him!) got bored and decided to try Misato's beverages just to see what she saw on those. The beer would pass, not that bad but he preferred soda still, but the conhaque... Ah the conhaque... Shinji fell in love with that bless from heavens. However, he didn't commit any excesses (Unlike the ultimate majority of 14 years old teenagers that try alcohol alone). Shinji often watched gourmet TV programs, well he has always been a lover of refined manners and intended to became a cook and a gourmet himself, so he knew how to taste drinks.

He decided to drink a glass when he was going to sleep so he would be comfortably warmed for the night. Of course, he had to "borrow" a bottle from Misato's stash but as soon as possibly he would buy another to replace that one, it's was not nice to be a thief.

This morning due to the German absence, Shinji was doing some thing he didn't do in a long time, he was oversleeping. Actually, he was just lazing on his futon, the sleep long forgotten but, still, it was so cold out of it...

It was when he recalled a talk he had with Misato last day. She came from Headquarters and during dinner (or alcohol waste time for her) asked if he knew what snow was...

" Yes Misato san, I know... its condensated water ..." but he was cut out.

" No Shinji... I meant if you have ever seen snow?" Asked a plastered Misato.

"Hn... no, it never snowed..." said a monotone Shinji.

"To bad for you!" Said Misato as she exited the kitchen with a strange smile took up by Shinji who thinking it was just some drunk's weirder ness dismissed it.

Back at the present, Shinji started to think "_what was the purpose of that conversation anyway? I don't believe she asked it just to say "to bad"... well, coming from her it's believable..."_

Suddenly, something wet and extremely cold hit his face scaring him almost to death.

" Wake up sleepy head! Come with me to look at this!" Said an over happy Misato while dragging his carcass out of the apartment complex still covered in his blankets.

"Danmit Misato! It's so cold out here that I would..." Shinji was dumbstruck by the view.

"WOW..." was all he could say as a sea of white flooded his eyes. 

White, everywhere he looked there was white, on the floor, on the cars, Lampposts... He also saw people "swimming" at it and several others playing with snowballs...

"So... this is snow..." muttered a stunned Shinji while he completely missed the wicked smile in Misato's face as she gathered some snow in her hands...

"SHINJI CATCH!!!"  

"Hum..??"   POF!!!  

Shinji stumbled backwards as the snow ball hit him square on the face, adding the surprise and the slickly floor we have a very nasty fall and so the world became black to young Ikari...

Misato panicked when she saw a small puddle of blood spreading from Shinji's head...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Hum... not this ceiling again... which angel got me here this time?"_ Wondered Shinji as he opened his eyes and was greeted by the dull white ceiling of NERV's medical wing.

"Oh Shinji, I'm so sorry! I never knew it could end like that!" Said a Misato in verge of tears as she proceed to tackle hug him when she saw him rising on the bed...

"_Ouch! Well, I guess it was this angel... wait! What the hell am I thinking?_" thought Shinji as he endured a dread bear hug, then salvation entered the room...

"Misato, let go of him! Isn't it enough to knock him unconscious in the middle of the street? Now you want to kill him with lack of breath?" Said the ever-well timing Dr. Akagi.

"Ritsuko! Quit it! You scared me half dead!" Yelled a enraged Misato as she got down from the lap of Shinji where she jumped in pure reflex. Obviously, said Shinji was a blushing tomato...

"Err... what happened to me Akagi san? I remember a snowball followed by pain and then nothing." Asked Shinji as he desperately tried to change the subject when he saw the evil glint in Ritsuko's eyes promising a endless tease from the scene and felling a troubling head.

"Well Shinji, our brilliant Major here managed to make you fall with the back of your head in the edge of the sidewalk with that snowball. But do not worry, we've checked you and aside from that nasty cut in the back of your head, you don't have nothing to bother yourself... no concussions if that's what you're afraid of." Said Ritsuko while she glared at Misato, who, in her turn, was sweat dropping.

"He he... Shinji, as long as no great harm was done I believe it is alright, hum? besides... it was your fault to not be ready for a snowball" Said Misato in a singsong voice.

"_By Kami Sama, Misato can be so childish that sometimes I wonder who is the guardian of who..." _Shinji was shocked by Misato's lack of responsibility, as always.

"Well Shinji, since a hit on the head is somewhat dangerous, I would like you to stay this night here for observation" Said a all time professional Ritsuko.

Misato grabbed Shinji's hand and, with a cheerful smile said " If that's so I will stay here to make sure of Shinji's well being."

"_I really don't know what's to be cheerful for that but this is Misato after all"_ trailed Ritsuko when she looked at her watch and remembered her other appointments. "Fine. By the way, I have to get going... need to attend to other affairs. Good luck Shinji." She said as she walked off from the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes: Wow... my first fic so take it easy ok guys! Well, since I hardly saw any Misato/Shinji stories around I decided to write this... I think it could work out. For the rating, as said on summary, I intend in adding some adult situations in this fic and as I don't have all the story's details in my head I believe it's safer to be "R". Flames are expected and very welcomed if they have any constructing contend, if you intend in review just to say that I suck I believe that the lack of reviews will perfectly do the job so don't waste your time.

Has Misato's mother's name ever been said in the series/manga?


	2. Snow02

Disclaimer: same as before Snow Chapter two 

Misato looked at Shinji with a playfully albeit way too sexy smile and… "So Shin-Chan… I will be your particular nurse this night won't I?" Said the beauty as she started to crawl in all fours into his bed…

"Err… well… hum…" Shinji knew that Misato was just teasing him but being a hormonal teenager, some thoughts started to form in his head. 

"_Danmit! Since that talk with Touji and Kensuke about nurse and patient I can't help but fantasying about this stuff! Shit! She is the closest thing from a mother that I ever had, get a hold of yourself Ikari!!!_" Shinji screamed in his mind while fighting a nosebleed that would certainly give away what he was thinking as well as trying to hide some aspects of his anatomy that would do the same.

Misato, for her part got out of the bad saying "Relax Shinji… you know I wouldn't do this kind of thing with you…" However, he did not miss the slightly sad expression that came to her face but lightning quickly went out.

"_WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!!!??_" Freaked internally Shinji.

"Well Shinji… I'm really sorry for what I have done… I should've been more aware of the consequences… some times I forget that we didn't grew together and so you can't tell what my behavior will be. If you need something, anything, I'll be right here by your side." She said while being in the bathroom changing clothes.

"Hun, Misato san, I'm 14 years old and you're _how can I put this?_ More experienced than me _great! Now she will chew my butt_ how could you ever forget that we didn't grow together?"

"Well Shinji, the fact is that we are so close to each other that it's hardly believable that we didn't live all life together. You know a lot about me but certain things like my 'when in snow attitude' is a mystery as other things, however, it's strange to think that you don't know of then. AS for the 'more experienced' part… nice try but still you called me an old hag. No! Don't even apologize, I was joking."

As she got out from there, Misato took the other bed of the room and positioned it right beside Shinji's bed.

"Err… Misato san, what are you doing?" Asked a rather uncomfortable Shinji.

"Aww Shin-Chan… I've got so worried that I might loose you that I'll have to sleep near you to make sure nothing bad happens."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bird sounds informed Shinji that it was already morning, however, he was still very sleepy, since he felt an alien sensation on his chest  as well as a warm feeling all long his left side and a strange, but very pleasant smell of lavender.

"_Lavender!?_" Shinji looked down on his chest to see Misato resting her head on him and also being snuggled in his left side.

"GACK!…" Shinji panicked. "_Oh megami Sama! Why is Misato like this!?_"

What he forgot to notice was that he also was wrapping her with his arms, and, since she sleeps with all that amount of clothes, just like at home (almost nothing so), he could fell all her skin against his arms.

"_Hum… she is so beautiful, her skin is so warm and smooth… and those lips…_"Thought Shinji as he was looking there, then it clicked.

"_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!!? Why am I thinking a thing like this… this is Misato for crying out loud!!! What's wrong with me?_" But Shinji never quit staring at Misato's face.

That's exactly when she awoke and saw those deep blue eyes. "Good morning Shin-Chan. Like what you see?" Teased Misato surprisingly not on zombie mode from alcohol deprivation, but instead, with a smile that would sell millions in toothpaste. (A/N: I couldn't resist writing the lamest phrase ever. So what?)

"AH!!! Sorry Misato san! I…I didn't mean to… " Shinji Panicked again as he shot out from the bad.

Again, that almost imperceptible sad face fell over Misato but as quickly as before it was vanished. "Aw Shinji… don't need to be shy around me you know… stare as you want…" 

"It's not like that…" Said a brutal blushing Shinji, as the floor pattern seemed incredibly interesting.

"He he he, if you're all right then I'll find some thing to drink while I look for Rits in order to make her let you leave the hospital. When you're finished here, come looking for me." Said Misato as she changed clothes on the Bathroom again.

"Err… ok I guess…" muttered Shinji.

With that she went on her way.

"_Sigh… I definitely am spending too much time around Ken and Touji._" Then Shinji looked at the previous spot that Misato occupied on the bed, proceeding to touch the blankets. "_I do love her. Like a son loves his mother don't I? So why this kind of thoughts?_"

Silence fell over Shinji's head as he cleaned and dressed himself. When he was looking at the mirror, trying to find a way to comb his hair with that head bandage, he touched it. "OUCH! Hum… better not try to comb hair for the time being… also forget touching there, it must have been a nasty cut." Thought aloud Shinji wincing from the pain.

"Ok, time to get out of here… again…" Said a sarcastic wounded boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes:  Whew… second chap done! So what do you think? I'm definitely not fit for writing fanfics but persistence is the key! It's really hard, harder than I thought that it would be, but still… I'll try to develop.

Just one question: Why can't I see my story in the list? Am I not supposed to see it there too?

Feh… at least for me there's missing something, maybe Misato's thoughts about the occurrences, but I intend to make a talk scene, lather in the story, between both main characters that will explain Misato's actions where things would have leaked out if I had displayed her thoughts. However, this way she seems so empty and I can't make my favorite NGE character look like that… I might add some of her thoughts on next chapter. Reviews are as always welcomed!

By the way Thanks to: 

PhilG: I thought that only Asuka's mother was dead, but, since I'm not a great Evangelion knower, I won't argue. Any ways, it will be irrelevant. About the time line… Well, I believe that timelines are not very useful in cases where endings will be different from the series, maybe they are when you intend to write some thing really accurate but as I said, this' my first fic and I feel that I'm not capable yet to insert stories in the timelines this way, so, consider this a AU. So you're a Rei fan Hun? I'm one too, not as fan as I'm Misato's but the stories Rei/Shinji are very appreciated by me, I dunno if she will appear in this fic, most probably yes, but then, as a minor character, sorry, I'm not happy with me about this bat that's the way it's gonna be. As for the others, some will appear in later chaps.

Lord Shinji: Your welcomed.

Waffadditic: Hun… I don't think that this one will become a lemon, I like to read this kind of fic but it's not my style to write one. So, as I said, it's really rare fics about this two that aren't lemons.

 So, as I thought never was Misato's mother's name told, well, I'm intending to say something about her in later chapters so I guess I'll have to make one.

Oh! And for those of you that saw reviews from me, sorry but due to some browser problems, I'm not able to review anymore, maybe by e-mail I can, can I¿


	3. Snow03

Disclaimer: Knock it off ok! Want disclaimer, look previous chapters. Anyway… some other characters that might appear in the story aren't mine either… suing me the most you can get is my underwear…enough of this! I suck at being funny…

Snow Chapter Three 

Shinji was entering the waiting room of the hospital when he heard Misato's voice. "But what can I do Ritsuko? It's too late, I already am lost in love with him…"

He felt a pang in his heart when she said it but why was he feeling this? Wasn't it right to her to be in love with someone? "_Hum… anyway… I wonder who it could be…"_

Misato was going to say more when Ritsuko spotted Shinji and cut her. "Here you are Shinji! What took you so long?" Then she gave another sip on her coffee mug.

"Eep!" Cried Misato also spilling a good part of her beer (where she got that in a hospital is a mystery even for Ritsuko). "Shinji, don't sneak behind others like that! Gosh, you almost gave me a heart attack! When did you come?" "_Oh my… Please, don't let him have heard what I was saying… if he finds it now…please…_" She prayed while becoming the color of her jacket.

"Sorry Akagi san… I was figuring a way to keep my hair while using this." He said as pointing to his head bandages. Noticing Misato's reaction he asked concern evidently in his voice: "What's wrong Misato san? Are you all right? "

Both stared at the others eyes for some time, stopping only after a sigh was gave by Ritsuko. Shinji now was even redder than Rei's eyes, looking at the floor muttering apologies. Dr. Akagi in her turn just raised herself from the chair saying in a mix of tired, disgusted and dismissal tone. "Well, I must return to work, here Misato, Shinji's papers. See you tomorrow at work. Bye Shinji." "_Hun… this is disgusting…then again, who am I to say?_"

"Bye Rits Chan. Well Shinji, ready to go back home… hey! Since I'm off duty today let's hit the mall. After all you still need winter clothes and I could use some new too…" Said an enthusiastic Misato as she dragged the boy out of that place for the Sickened people. In the way to the shopping, Shinji reevaluated his opinion on how reckless Misato's driving can be for the nº time, squeezing his seat at every moment fearing for his life. "_I wonder what would it be like with Misato piloting an Eva…_"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mall. A place that bring mixed emotions on male folks, normal entertainment aside, like arcades, cinemas and the food plaza, it's a curse to accompany women on shopping sprees and therefore carry the tons of purchased goods and normally pay for then too (luckily for Shinji that was not the case), that is, if the shopping is for the girls since when it's for the male, we end buying a lot of unnecessary stuff that we would never use and brought just to please then. However, accompanying girls can be very nice if the stores aimed were like Victoria's secret and that sort of thing…let's cut out the perverted chat.

Poor Shinji, being dragged down by Misato while having to try a LOT of clothes that he knew were going to waste, but nevertheless, hanging around with her was nice. The only problem was the constantly teasing about clothes that looked good on him (how some one can be called "hot" in winter clothes tough is a complete mystery!). That was the case for this particular outfit…

"Aw Shinji… you look so nice in this jacket that I wouldn't be surprised if a bunch of women came here end tried to adopt you saying that they wanted to *take care* of their son…" said Misato with a sly smile. "_If he only knew…_"

"Hum… thanks Misato san…" Said a ever over embarrassed Shinji when his stomach decided to add its two cents in the talk…

"Oh my… I never realized that we took so much time in this… hey Shinji… what okinomiyaki sounds to you? I've been wanting to try that new booth in the food plaza since it's opening last month." Said Misato in her way to pay for Shinji's new wardrobe.

"Do you mean Uchan's? I've being there with Ken and Touji before… really an awesome food. I was hopping you would want to go there…" Shinji was really happy with the thought of eating that again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here you go sugar… two special lobster okinomiyakis, have a nice day" Said the strange effeminate (but very cute) boy behind the counter as "he" handed said food to Shinji. "_Great… now I'm becoming gay… finding guys cute…* sigh*._"

After ordering their food and three beer cans for Misato, they found a table in the plaza. She immediately downed the first can seemly more interested on it than the food. Needless to say, but Shinji was not just disgusted, but also concerned about her.

"Hun, Misato san, I…err… you shouldn't drink that much… it can't be good for you" "_Yeah, right. Who the hell am I to speak that? Isn't it me who drink conhaque at 14 years…by the way, that reminds me about buying a bottle to replenish her stash…now I feel disgusted with myself too…I guess Asuka is really right when she says that I'm pathetic…_"

"Aw Shinji you're no fun… I'm a gorgeous single woman that doesn't have any one to care about me… I believe I can indulge in some addicts to compensate my lack of love…or are you saying that you do want to take care of me?" Asked Misato in flirt mode. "_I'm going to burn in hell for thinking things like this about him… but what can I do? It's wrong I know, and I fell guilty for that, he is so younger than me but, still…_"

"_Probably the person that she loves doesn't love her back… it's sad to see her in this situation… I would do anything to help her…_" When Shinji was going to start some kind of thoughts that he might no be supposed to, Touji and Kensuke popped out of nowhere.

"Konnichiwa Shinji!" Said both in unison, and, turning to Misato. "Konnichiwa dear Major Sama." They said while performing a salutation. "_Shinji you rat! You almost make us believe that you and her don't have anything and now we catch you dating Misato Sama! I'm so envious…"_ This was the thought in both teens' heads.

Shinji noticing the dreaming eyes of his friends acted quickly. "Sorry Misato San, but I've remembered why they are here and we REALLY need to talk… I'll be right back" then he proceed to drag his friends to another place. "Listen here you perverts! This is nothing like you're thinking so knock of these smiles from your faces." Said Ikari.

"Relax Shin man… we weren't thinking anything, but… IF you thought that we were, then it means that you also have thought about the scenario Hun?" Asked/ teased the ever quickly minded spectacled boy.

"Hun…err…you see…" Staggered a blushing Shinji as he tried to dismiss his friend conviction… obviously failing.

"He he he… told ya Kensuke…Shinji really has the hots for Misato Sama" Touji said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"IT"S NOTHING LIKE THAT!!!" Yelled Shinji averting everybody's eyes to him. "Sorry."

"Hun, any way… I have to buy some thing… do you want to come with me? It's a gift to Misato." 

"OF COURSE WE'LL GO! " Yelled Touji.

"Say Shinji, what are you going to buy anyway?" Kensuke was already imagining a bunch of lingerie and stuff like that.

"Conhaque." Said Shinji, of he was lying about it being a gift but he couldn't tell the true to then.

"Oh, booze, should have figured… ok, we'll go with you." Said a not so enthusiastic Kensuke again. "_Man, Ikari is such a baby… living with a knock out like Misato Sama and don't even thinking in hitting on her… Ah if I were in his shoes…_"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misato's POV

And so, when I was practicing my third favorite sport, teasing Shinji, ok, now I'm flirting 'seriously" too but drop in for now… where I was? Oh yeah… my sport, teasing Shinji. Well, that's when his friends arrived. Man I swear, they were eating me with their eyes… I believe that's the difference of Shinji and the rest of these boys around… he don't think with his gut. In fact it's very adult of him to do so… that's one of the motives that I like him… he seems more mature than any other boy… Not that it isn't funny to tease the other boys, but they are a different case, they really make me laugh about their eager to show manliness.

Anyway, when Shinji went out with then, I was alone with my beer so… well you got the point. Some time after, he returned with a package that I couldn't define what it was, when I asked about it he simply said "Things that Ken and Touji brought and can't get home… so I offered to keep until school.

Ok… maybe his friends can't tell when he is lying, but I can. And he was definitely lying! However, better keep quiet for now, when he is ready to say, he will…

After that we went out to home. You know, it's funny how people cringe while I drive… just imagine if they were with me those times when I used to race destruction derbies… now that was fun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes:  third chapter done. I know, no romance and just some stupid thoughts on it by the characters, but I couldn't have done better since I intend to make some advances next chapter.

As usual, reviews are welcomed. And for one reviewer that asked, well, demanded, no, I won't make this a lemon, sorry bout that but I don't intend in writing pornography right now, maybe a side story in the distant future, but definitely not now.


	4. Snow04

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, you know the drill...

**Snow** Chapter four 

The ride home was a little intense for Shinji… for some reason Misato seemed excited while driving and the road was slicker than normal "_damned snow_" so the young Ikari was a somewhat still shocked, and as always, he decided that his personal meditation technique was needed, cooking (not just that but ALSO, when he cooks, Misato doesn't cook).

Since it was still cold like a frozen hell, he intended in doing some kind of thick food, but what could that be? Looking into his recipe book, or as he liked to say, his Grimoire, a recipe was found and seemed really interesting for the time being, cabbage soup. He remembered the first time he made this one… it was a day when his formers guardian's aunt went there… it was a total success! You see, he wanted to please Misato with some nice cooking, after all, despite the snowball incident; she had being so nice with him today, as ever, by the way. Miss Katsuragi always claimed that the common miso soup and rice, when made by him, were good enough but this time he didn't know why, but he just wanted to do something more.

As the dinnertime arrived, both sat at the table and Shinji started to serve the meal.

"Hey Shinji, what's this soup? *1º spoon* Wow, it can look strange but tastes awesome! Where did you learn this?" Said Misato after changing faces between a curious, uncertain and finally delighted one before resume digging in her dish.

"I wanted to do something different because of the cold weather and this seemed good enough" Answered Shinji as he proceeded to tell her the story of the recipe, all the time sustaining a full smile because she liked so much the soup. "Want more?" 

"Hun… I need to look out for my figure but what the hell? Just give me some more please!" Misato liked that rare truly smile in Shinji's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, both of then went to watch some TV but as always, you have two hundred channels but nothing to see. Stopping the channel surf in an uninteresting German movie, which was the cue to start to think about Asuka.

"Hey Shinji, aren't you missing Asuka? I know that it has been only a week but I can't help but miss her. The house is too quiet without her around…"

"Sincerely Misato san, I don't miss her at all. All that she does to me is insult, beat and demand me into doing all her chores. Ok, some times she is nice, I admit, but it sure is nice to stay away from her some time." Shinji was surprised with his own sincerity; it was nothing like him to say something bad or complain about some one but the atmosphere around Misato was one that invited true and open answers.

"Hun, I think that I'll go to my bedroom, need to do some of that vacation homework" 

After about one hour and a half, Shinji exited his bedroom and headed to the bathroom, he was dead tired due to work and didn't notice the shower noise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Shinji left for his bedroom, Misato saw a wild life program starting and with nothing better to do watched it. One hour and fifteen minutes later that program finished and she decided to take a bath. Entering the bathroom, Misato took a look at her in the mirror and got out her make up, then, proceeded to undress and put her towel over the sink. Adjusting the temperature of the water, she was going to enter the shower when a noise at the door made her spin around to face it. However, instead of the door, what Misato saw was Shinji, who really startled her.

After some time of mutual stare, She remembered that she was at disadvantage when Shinji started to blush, had a noose bleed and finally fainted. Deciding on save him further embarrassment, Misato carried him into his bedroom and put him in his futon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Shinji awoke and remembered what happened, blushing immediately after. "_Oh Kami Sama! Now I'm doomed, she surely will kill me… but… WHAT A BODY!!! Oh well, if I'm going to die tomorrow, better have a fitful sleep first._" With that in mind he turned to his side and closed his eyes.

However, sleep didn't come for young Ikari. He tossed to every side and rolled in his futon unable to sleep, Misato didn't leave his head. "_It's useless, until I get this out of my head I won't sleep anything. But what can I do?_" Then, an idea formed in Shinji's mind. Firstly, he was really disgusted with it but after some time, he went to the bathroom with the greatest guilty feeling ever, and a mental image of Misato's naked body.

He slept heavily from then on… 

Author's notes: Well, another chapter done. Sorry for the long delay but it's my senior's year at University and it takes a lot of time. Just to let whoever is interested, I'm not done with this fic; it's just that I don't have the time I would like to have. I'll keep writing this but the new chapters will take some time to be added. Thanks for the comprehension. As always, reviews are appreciated.


	5. Snow05

Disclaimer: Ok, you all know who owns NGE so I don't need to remember you.

Snow Chapter five 

Morning. Shinji woke up to see sunrays right into his eyes. Wincing from the pain and rolling out of the way of the offending light, he opened his eyes again and after realizing that although the sun was weaker in winter it was more brightly, preceded to his morning chores.

During laundry, while getting out of the wash machine one of Misato's panties, he suddenly remembered his actions at the break of day and, as ever, a tidal wave of self-pity and hatred engulfed him, once more.

_"Ho Kami Sama! What have I done!? I… I don't think… I KNOW it's wrong… now I'm a sinner * sigh*, oh well… there's nothing I can do about it now, this is something that I can't even think about saying to her that I'm sorry, and if I can't do that then it's better do nothing. Yeah, that's it, I'll pretend that nothing happened. I've never done that!_" Thought Shinji as he stopped staring at the cloth piece in his hands and resumed his obligations.__

Later, during breakfast, Misato entered the kitchen and went on her morning routine of beer, yell and more beer, followed by more beer. The haven haired woman then noticed Shinji's demeanor, much more withdraw than normal. "What's bothering you Shinji?"

"Hun… I'm ok Misato san, really." Said him downcast, obviously, for her, great troubled by some thing. "What can it be? He wasn't like this yesterday especially after he saw… Oh my! That's it… the bathroom incident. Hun… that was really awkward, well, can't say that I didn't  enjoy it. But knowing Shinji, he made it a greater deal than it really is, however, there's nothing I can do about that… better stay quiet. Aw… some day I must gather enough courage to tell him…" Misato wasn't far away from Shinji's reasons but still she was wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After being left alone in the apartment, Shinji tried to do some stuff, anything to just pass time, he tried to call his friends but it was to no avail. Kensuke was at some anime gathering and Touji was tagging along. He tried to call even Rei, after a enormous time taking courage to call her and know that she was at NERV, of course, she didn't tell him it but where else could she be? Shinji had a somewhat good deductional sense (for the obvious).

_"Might ask her some time what she does so much there…" He mused when, again, he remembered the bathroom episode, the one Misato didn't see. "Hun… I need to talk about this with some one… I can't take this blame alone, need to confess to some one. Good thing my pals aren't in town, of course I would never tell then this, I wouldn't hear the end of it. Rei? Pfff… definitely not. Kagi san? Feh, first I don't know where he is and if I tell him this there will be trouble, if only it wasn't Misato it would be ok… But, whom could I talk with? Humph , forget about it, let's take advantage of this weather and walk a little to cool of." _

With that, Shinji put a brow jacket, some jeans under his sweat pants, his special snowshoes and went out to walk a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_It's amazing how people can adapt_" Thought Shinji as he saw some guys passing by riding snow mobiles and a bunch of little kids sliding is sleds. It had being snowing really hard these days and so, there was a tick snow layer all over the city. Passed the initial trauma, young Ikari realized the he liked this kind of weather. Few people were on the streets and the majority of those were enjoying themselves, well, if he's troubled with something, better only him than the rest of the world.

While passing by a bar, the cold started to get to Shinji and se he decided to enter the warm place and have a nice cup of hot chocolate.

"Hun… a medium sized chocolate cup for me please." As the beverage arrived, he paid at the counter and sat at an empty table by the window. Staring at the hot cup, and so often taking small sips to not burn his mouth, Shinji kept giving quickly small glances at the outside view, as well as musing over his new dilemma. When his chocolate was gone, he also realized that his musing was useless. Frustrated with that, and felling good physically after his pleasantly moment, Shinji went out of the shop to resume his wondering.

Again, excited people and lots of cold white snow. He decided to visit the site of the school just to see how it looked like in this new environment. Arriving there, the first thing Shinji noticed was that it wasn't  any abnormal view, just the same old  school covered in some white. Strolling down his path, young Ikari heard noises coming from the side of the track field and the polyesportive gymnasium. Having the best of curiosity taking over him, he went to see what was going on.

There was some guys running in the track field but what took his attention was the fact that there was a couple of trucks discharging boxes of food and clothes that were being carried into the gymnasium. Coming closer to there, Shinji saw a lot of people inside, some coordinating others and some others just laying/sitting  on the ground wrapped in blankets and stuff. Then, he spots Kusanagi Kei, the school's psychology.

"Hey Ikari! What are you doing here?" Asked a man in his 30's holding some papers and plaques in his hands.

"Hun, Hi Kusanagi san. I was just walking by when I heard some noises here and came to check. What's happening here?"

"Well, you see, this weather came so suddenly that the city didn't have the time to prepare the population for it, so, I and other people are helping turning here in a shelter for the people in need."

"And why aren't you using the angel's shelters? They're a lot warmer. And, what are those guys doing running on the track field?"

"For some reason, NERV didn't let us use then, a pity I would say. Now, about those boys outside, heh, just some weirdoes that like to run in the cold."

"I see…" Said Shinji as he sweatdroped .

"Well, anyway, since you're here, how about help us in this task Ikari? You can't imagine the wonders of the personal fulfillment feelings you get from helping people !" 

"_Or perhaps I know… then again, this is not Eva… maybe I can do some good for a change_." "All right Kusanagi san, I'll help you out. Let me just leave a message in my phone so Misato won't worry about me."

And with that, Shinji spent all the afternoon working on making a difference for people in need.

Author's notes:  Yeah, other chapter done. University and its exams don't really give you any time to other things, but, here's chapter 5. Glad I could finish this one and another story, trying a comical way on that one. Well, as always, reviews are welcomed and good critics even more welcomed. Thanks guys!


	6. Snow06

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say? Thought so… SNOW 

Chapter six 

By the end of day Shinji was tired, he never imagined that this kind of job could be so tiresome but in one thing Kusanagi san was right, it really made him feel good. Good enough to forget about Misato and his problem…"_So much for that…_" Though him while reverting to over worried and depressed mode. "_Hun… Kusanagi san is a psychologist, maybe I could talk with him? Yeah, people always says that you should look for professional help, so…_" Looking trough a site on the western wing, Shinji found his target. "Hun, Kusanagi san… I need to talk to you about something…" Trailed on Shinji.

_"Feh, I knew he had something bothering him._" "Ok Shinji, but, wouldn't you rather talk in a more privet place? Since my and yours shift is over, we could just sit in my office in the school." Kusanagi Kei wasn't a moron in his kind of job; he knew how to make others feel better when it comes to talks about their problems.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinji sat at the comfortable couch and faced the man in front of him sitting behind his desk. Nervousness started to grow in Shinji when Kei said. "So, what brings you here? And while you're here, please, call me Kei."

The talk took some time, it's never easy to talk about your worst problems to an unknown person, even if this person is a professional in this kind of stuff, and, of course, we're talking about Shinji here. Anyway, after a long small talk, Kei made Shinji feel comfortable enough to talk about his truly worries.

"Well… you see Kusa… I mean, Kei… I live with a woman, you know her Misato Katsuragi, and she is the closest thing that I have for a mother. However, since some time ago, I've being thinking strangely about her… starring at her, and seeing in my mind things that I shouldn't. But since that incident with the snow ball, it got worse and finally, after the encounter at the bathroom…" Shinji proceed to tell Kei every detail of the story. "So in the end I masturbated thinking about her… I…I don't know what's wrong with me, I feel evil for that, and at the same time I want to do more and other things… what's wrong with me Kusanagi san? Why have I become this perverted monster?" Now, Shinji was a sobbing wreck.

"Calm down Shinji… it's not the end of the world, in fact, it's rather normal, you see, you're starting puberty and things like non parental love and sexuality come along with that. You might see your self as a bastard for having this feelings towards a woman, especially an older one, but, let me tell you a story about my self and Mizuho, my wife, it was something like your case…" And then, Kei told Shinji about his doubts and worries concerning him and his wife in their early years, omitting, of course her origins.

"Are you suggesting that I'm in love with her, or even worse, LUSTING OVER HER?!!!" Here was Shinji revolted with the though that he could think about Misato, his care taker, almost mother as a person that he would laid down and all the other applications. What the hell was wrong with that guy? He was a psychologist , he was supposed to help confused people and not confuse then even more telling absurds like this one. "And here I was thinking you could help me…" Shinji started to leave.

"Before you leave Shinji, hear this. I know I didn't said what you expected but you have to at least give a thought on this for your own good. And aside for that. I want to know, will you keep coming to assist those people in the gymnasium?"

Shinji stopped dead in his tracks. "Hn." After some seconds… "Okay, they don't have anything to do with this, but don't expect me to talk friendly with you again, from now on, it's just the job." And so he stomped of the office.

"_The boy is really troubled about this… well, it's something  like an Edipo's complex but when he realize that she's not his mother than I believe it will be ok, of course, I can't tell her feelings on this matter…Feh, I keep forgetting that cases like mine are truly rare and in his case, it's even worse… let's give time to the lad, it's the best way…_"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving at home, Shinji entered his bedroom and got his ever-trusted conhaque bottle. "_I need a couple of shots!_" And so he started to drink a little, even being mad at something, he wouldn't over do himself, he had self-control, to bad for him that seeing him enter the house and then his bedroom like that, Misato decided to check over him and got him empting a glass.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SHINJI?!!!" Yelled Misato at that view typically hers to be doing. Looking at the floor, she saw the papers that were wrapping the bottle and remembered it from the shopping. "_So that was the secret… hum… if he wants to drink, so I'll give him the drink of his life so he won't be drinking anytime soon!_" Thought her as she approached Shinji taking the bottle from his hands.

"Now, since you like to drink so much, we will dry this entire  bottle". 

"No Misato san… I can't drink that much and besides…" 

"Shut up! You WILL drink. Now, START DRINKING!" said her while shoving a great shot at Shinji's throat at the same time she drank to. 

After some time and an entire bottle of booze. Shinji was royally plastered, but Misato wanted more, now drunk she didn't care if he went on an alcoholic coma, so she dragged him to the living room intending on getting other bottle. Shinji, as any person drunk, forgot everything about reason and started to act in instinct, and being near a VERY attractive woman whom already enticed his body (although he thought it was wrong, well his now shut down reason), he simply leaned on Misato and Kissed her.

Misato's eyes widened as realization sunk on her. "_MY GOD!__ SHINJI IS KISSING ME!!!_" At first she tried to resist but given her own feelings towards Shinji, she started to return the kiss and started to roam her hands over his body. Upon such contact, miss reason woke up inside Shinji and he saw what he was doing.

Pushing violently himself from Misato, he started to freak out while trying to explain himself to her. "SORRY MISATO SAN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO… I… I COULD'N HELP…I… sorry." Finishing in a whisper barely audible and very downcast, Shinji run towards his bedroom. Now Misato hated him and thought he was a pervert, a monster. He wanted to die.

Meanwhile, Misato just stood there, dumbstruck and motionless with tears rolling down her face, then she touched her lips with her right index and middle finger. "_Does that mean that he… no it can't be it, as much as I would hope so, he is just confused, the look of terror in his eyes right now, oh god… it's just so…* _sigh_* I'm too drunk to think now, better keep down, let's crash and then…oh god._" So Misato proceeded to enter her bedroom and laid on her bed crying herself to sleep.

Author's notes: 

Well, this is short but I´ve got author´s block. Feh, there will be awhile until I post anymore. Hn… how can I reply reviews? I mean, in my e-mail server they say to not use reply button, so, how the heck do I do it? Also, what´s a pre reader and how does that work? Thanks and sorry for the block.


	7. Snow07

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, don't own NGE, Gainax does and stuff… **

Hn, now that's official, this story runs on an Alternative Universe after all angels (no 3rd impact… yet).

**Snow **

Chapter seven

Two weeks have passed since the kiss incident. Shinji was avoiding Misato as she made the same towards him. However, the resident wimp thought trough all this time and even came back on good terms with Dr. Kusanagi, realizing his real feelings towards Miss Katsuragi, so he started to talk more openly to the psychologist about this subject, and, it's exactly where we find him right now.

"You see Kei San, Misato is used to make a lot of fun of me by teasing me no end with sensual/erotical/sexual and whatever way she can find… but now that I feel these ways towards her… I don't know how I'll cope with that, well, not that I managed to cope before, but it's a little different now… you understand me, don't you?"

"Yes Shinji, I do understand your point. What I could recommend you is telling her that you don't fell comfortable with this kind of behavior, however, as you told me, this wouldn't work at all, in fact it possibly would make her do worse. This case is complicated…" Was saying Kusanagi when Shinji interrupted him.

"Any way it doesn't matter any more… after the kiss, it wasn't just me that was keeping distance… Misato was avoiding me as well; I believe that she thinks that I'm a pervert and stuff."

"Don't be so harsh on your self on your judgments young Ikari… have you stopped to think that maybe she is as embarrassed or even more than you? And it was her idea to make you drink all that stuff. So, if you acted as a perverted drunk, technically, it's her fault. You may believe that Misato doesn't have enough responsibility to realize that this was her fault Shinji, but I tell you. She is far more responsible than you can imagine… that work of hers in NERV proves it."

"I would bet that by now she knows who was at fault that day and is avoiding you now because of what she thinks about this situation. You have to agree here, relationships between people with your age difference can be legal, but it's still taboo." Stated Kei while he got up and went to grab some refreshments in a nearby cooler. Tossing a soda to Shinji, he politely showed the door excusing himself because not only himself, but also Shinji, had others problems concerning the shelters to solve.

* * *

"Oh man, this gym can be not that big but crossing it all this times within hours delivering stuff surely worn you out." "_Well, at least this way I can occupy my mind with other things than Misato…_"

"Oi Shinji! What are you doing here? Never expected you to be a homeless. Wha ha ha!!!"

"Hn? Touji? What are you talking about, I'm working here!"

"So, that's where you've being spending your time rather than with Kensuke and me at the arcades. Well, remember that time when I said that I couldn't see you doing stuff to others? I thought that Ayanami's room was a fluke or something like that but now I see that you're serious about that. Anyway, I've decided to do something useful with my spare time too. So, when I've heard about this community work, I've enlisted myself. You know, there's a felling of inner piece and personal fulfillment when you do this. Besides, have you taken a look at Mrs. Kusanagi? What a catch!"

"Touji! This is gross, that woman is married! Plus, you and Hikari and are an item! And she is much older than you" _well, isn't Misato a lot older than me too?_ Though Shinji when a sudden filling of disgust came over him.

"Ah come on Shinji, you know that I'm only joking! I mean, although I'm going out with the class rep that doesn't mean that I can't evaluate other women if I stick to just evaluate. What I really want to say is, I might be with Hikari, however, as long as I don't desire any other girl, there's nothing wrong in looking at others! You know that I would do anything for Hikari, even give away an arm or a leg!"

"Just like that time when you beat that thug that was mugging her with your arm prosthesis using it like a baseball bat? " Asked Shinji sweat dropping.

"Dawn right!" Strangely, Touji seemed proud of that stunt.

"Ok, never mind. Anyway, about age differences, that Mizuho san could be your mother, and you still look at her with these thoughts? "

"Shinji, Shinji… after all this time you're still a little baby aren't you? What would be the matter in a relationship between people with age gaps? Come on, it's the 21st century and after second impact that we're living in! Between people that love each other, there are no things like age differences! So, why don't you go and confess your undying love for Misato Sama?"

"I DO NOT LOVE…"Shinji stopped in mid track and then, resumed more calmly "This is ridiculous Touji, me loving Misato San? Where from hell did you get this idea?"

"Just teasing you a bit Shin-man. You know, you're to jumpy, maybe a date with a nice girl would make you good. I would tell you to go with Hikari, after all she is the nicest girl I've ever know, on a nice restaurant and stuff but if I ever see you gunning my girl you will be dead meat! UNDERSTOOD?" Asked/Yelled Touji with a maniac's glare, while gripping Shinji by the collar of his shirt and shaking an artificial fist inches away from the terrified boy's face.

Shinji meekly nodded and went running home after such a shock. "_Wow! Who would say that Touji could be that scary? Anyway, perhaps he's right about ages and stuff, which would say that of all people Touji, would be the one to actually give good advices? I only wonder what it would be like to actually talk about this with Misato…oh god, I need to clarify that kiss story with her, how will I do it? Oh well, maybe "she" can help me, next stop: NERV._"

Meanwhile, Touji was laughing his ass off giving the approaching Kensuke the chance to see him rolling on the ground while Shinji run away.

"What is this all about Touji?"

"He he he, I gave Shinji the scare of his life! Come on Ken, let's hit the arcade and I'll tell you what that was all about." Said Touji putting his good arm over Kensuke's shoulder in a friendly manner. "_Feh, I hope Shinji cached what I meant with the age difference stuff. It's so obvious how he feels about her; I wonder why no one has figured it out yet too. Anyway, it's good to make others think I'm a moron, makes delicate jobs like this one a lot easer._"

Looking at his friend, Kensuke only wondered why Touji had that sly grim on his face.

* * *

Kozou Fuyutsuki strolled calmly trough NERV headquarters musing over why SEELE simply quitted their obsession with 3rd impact and stuff. The most unnerving trough was the fact that Gendo also seemed to have chilled out on his insane quest to be back at Yui's arms. However, all this could be a big deceive as the funding for EVAs was still being supplied and, if he learned something trough all this time it was that, if there're EVAs, there will be instrumentality or any other sick project related to that.

Passing by dr. Ritsuko's office, he decided to enter end talk some amenities with the doctor, but he stopped himself when he heard voices, realizing that Akagi and Misato were holding an important talk. He wasn't the eavesdropping type but due to the kind of subject at stake, peeking was a valid option.

"_Hn… this could pose a problem if my suspects concerning the commander's plans are right, better inform him about this situation._" Though Kozo as he went to Gendo's office.

Misato wasn't a happy person. She could pose with that cheerful and carefree attitude in front of people but internally she wasn't exactly that. Being on a job just to avenge a father that she couldn't even tell if she loved or hated was a good point for said unhappiness. Also, messing with the head of a person that she liked because she felt guilty for said feelings for a much younger person was other great chance to depress her. So, felling depressed and already in desperation, Miss Katsuragi needed to talk about it with someone badly. But with whom could it be? It wasn't with little relief that she saw her friend Ritsuko enjoying her break consuming coffee at the cafeteria.

"Ritsuko I, hn… need to talk about something with you…"

"Well, go ahead, I'm listening you." Said Akagi wearing a neutral expression to hide her surprise to see the joyful Misato sounding so down.

"It's a little personal; could we go to your room to have some privacy?"

Ritsuko asked if it had something to do with their last talk at the hospital. Receiving a nod from Misato, she sighed and stood up. Turning her head over her shoulders to face Misato, she said. "Come with me."

Arriving at her office, Ritsuko proceeded to sit in her comfortable armchair while pointing at her couch for Misato. After lighting a cigar and taking a long puff, she released the smoke trough her nostrils and opened her eyes speaking. "Well Misato, I've already told you what I think about age differences in relationships _not to mention that I'm going out with a man older then me_ so, what do you want to ask this time?"

Fidgeting at the couch and looking down from embarrassment, Misato seemed to snap from that submissive behavior and locking eyes with Ritsuko said. "Geese Rits, it sounds like I'm just wasting your time. If my problems are so annoying, then I won't bother you anymore."

Seeing her friend leaving in that state made Ritsuko feel guilty. Ok, she didn't approve what Misato wanted to talk about; however, she also was in that kind of situation, so why not be more understanding? "It's not that Misato! Sorry, but I'm a little annoyed by some problems here at NERV _well, that's not a lie!_ But I didn't want to discharge on you. Again, sorry. Tell me what you have in mind."

Falling again in shyness mode, Misato proceed to tell everything about the kiss. "So, that's what happened. After it, I avoided Shinji until now because I'm afraid of what he is thinking and I can see that it's messing with his mind. I want to clarify things with him; however, I'm totally lost on how to do it." At this point she was crying. Not that waterfall work but some tears were rolling down her face nonetheless.

"You see Misato; perhaps Shinji might feel something about you. Ok, only the booze courage support would make him move on you. But you have to realize that he also might just see you as a motherly figure. You're the only one that showed him affection after his mother's death and kids usually tend to think that way. He could just have being confused by the alcohol and mixed his feelings. Haven't you seen the look on his eyes when he realized what he had done?"

"Well, about sexual attraction, I believe that I turn him on very well, a proof that he doesn't see me as a mother." Looking at Misato, you could discern a sly and mischievous grim…

"Care to explain?"

"Hn… some nights before the kiss something, how could I say? Interesting, yeah, that's it! Something very interesting happened. I was taking a bath when Shinji accidentally run on me taking a full view of the package. Sometime later that nigh, I heard noises coming from the bathroom and went to see what was it. Well, I heard Shinji's moans and my name whispered very low. I've opened a slight crack on the door and saw him jerking of. Obviously thinking about me. Now, that wasn't a drunken man's action so, tells me, is it a motherly feeling that he has for me?"

"THAT'S DISGUSTING MISATO!!!"

"………"

"Anyway, I see your point. Obviously he doesn't think of you as a mother, unless he is a mother fucker…"

"RITSUKO!!!" Shouted an angered and shocked Misato.

"Sorry, just a joke. Can't I do one once in a while?"

"Grrr… there wasn't a need for that! However, why are you so disgusted about that? Don't think I couldn't hear you at college when you were fantasying about Hiryuu in the dorm's bathroom. Speaking of which, what happened to him?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Blushing furiously and widening her eyes, now was Ritsuko's time to be shocked. "Hiryuu didn't have and still doesn't have anything to do with you; anyway, he was only a past affair. A college affair."

"Actually, he does have to do with me. You see, he's my cousin. By the way, last I've heard of him, he asked how you were."

"That's irrelevant! My relationship with him still isn't of your concern. We should be talking about YOUR problem; after all, that's why you came here isn't it?"

"Why yes…"

"So, if you really want my opinion on this matter, well, all that I can say is: talk truly with him. Yeah, that's it. Open your self with Shinji, tell him all you're feeling. I mean, take the frontal assault. People like Shinji will try to avoid such topics if they're taken lightly, only the direct approach will work. Well, at least that's what I believe."

"I guess you're right Rits-chan. But it will take time to gather enough courage to talk with him. Well, that's it! Since Asuka is coming back at Monday, by the end of this week I'll talk with him."

"Misato, why counting Asuka in your agenda?"

"Have you considered the show that she will pull if this kind of thing is dealt in front of her?" Said Misato with a bored voice.

"By the end of this week is a very good dead line…" Said Ritsuko REALLY sweat dropping.

* * *

**Author's notes**: Well, that's it. Another chapter done. As requested, this chapter is longer than average, actually, almost twice the size of the formers. Anyway, author's block REALLY sucks. For people that might wonder who Hiryuu is, well, I just came up with this name to write the scene, there won't be a Hiryuu character on the story, this was just to say that Ritsuko was a lively woman once, like, I really like her character so I had to say that for once she was a normal "carefree" person. Yeah, it came form Ranma's Hiryuu shoten ha, what can I say? I crazy for dragon related things. But enough blabbing about something that probably won't appear anymore (of course I intend on doing a fic for Ritsuko some time later and then he will reappear.). Touji also does have great possibilities and I don't like to see him treated like an idiot.

I feel like writing nonsense right now, it's 3:24 am and I don't have a damned thing to do. Changing subjects, how the hell do I reply reviews? It says to not use reply button on my e-mail server so I'm lost here. Please guys, help me on this. Also, how does a pre reader works? Does it comes with instructions?

What did you think of this chapter? Constructive critsism is welcomed. Flames saying things like "you suck" are better not be send since it will be both a waste of time for the writer and me to read, better let the lack of reviews say for it self that the story is not good.

See you in chapter 8 (whenever it comes around)!!!


	8. Snow08

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own nothing concerning this characters and any other that might appear. Oh well…

**Snow **

**Chapter eight**

Right now Shinji finds himself inside EVA unit one. Twenty minutes earlier he arrived at NERV's HQ and requested a harmonic test with his EVA (something that after the 17th angel the pilots are allowed to do). However, his real intention was to have a "chat" with his deceased mother. You see, actually she doesn't answer anything back (she is TECHNICALLY dead after all) but the feeling that she is there is enough for Shinji to feel secured, and so when things are too rough to him, there's always a place/person that he can trust. Human mind is something really special.

"Well mom, that's it. All that has being happening to me since some time ago. And now, I know that I must confront Misato about this, however, as always, I'm scared. I dunno but I really want to clarify this, I need to. I'm fed up with all the run away stuff and don't want it anymore. What do you think? Should I say it bluntly or be subdued? Oh well, guess I'll have to say whichever the way I come up with at the time. Hope to have the necessary strength to do it."

After some time silent, just staring at nothing, Shinji finally sighed and spoke once more. "Thanks to hear me mom. I know that you can't talk with me but I also know that wherever you are, you can hear me inside here. I really needed to talk with you. I love you mom, bye." So Shinji went to the lockers took a shower and got his course towards home.

* * *

Arriving at the bridge, Ritsuko found about Shinji's test and started to ask Maya and the others some questions about it. Most of then were technical questions like synchronization ratio, duration of the test and so on. When she asked why he wanted this test the bridge bunnies couldn't answer. Said action brought then a good scolding, after all, the tests were authorized only it there were any real motive. (However, Shinji has grow fond on every ones hearts to not just deny his request. Rumors were spread about his mother being trapped inside unit one.).

When the doctor was going to leave the bridge, Makoto remembered something.

"Well doctor Akagi, we might not know Shinji's reasons but the entire test was recorded by the internal cam as it has being stated by commander Ikari to do so whenever Shinji enters unit one."

"Is that so? Hn… _interesting, I didn't know about this rule. Now I can find what Shinji does so much inside that thing. _Very well lieutenant, bring all the records to my office. This and the formers. I will be waiting."

"Roger that Ma'man! Right now."

* * *

After watching the tapes, Ritsuko thought it would be a good thing to inform Commander Ikari about the present scenario of his offspring and Major Katsuragi's now really possible relationship. That being, she is found now crossing Gendo's office's massive oak doors. _"This doors really give me the creeps, oh well._"

"What do you want doctor?" Asked Gendo with a gruff voice and in his familiar "behind desk pose" (Prof. Fuyutsuki by his side adding to that too).

"Sir, I have disturbing information concerning your son. From some time on I have being giving advices to Major Katsuragi about her feelings towards Shinji. Said feelings are of love sir, and I've gave her unencouraging advices since I know that for 3rd impact to happen Shinji needs to be depressed and lonely, besides, this is disgusting. However, in a moment of pity _and disgust for ourselves too _I finally said to her things that might get her to make a move on him. I thought that this being Shinji who we're talking about, when she tried anything, he would drive her away and keep his depressed and lonely status."

After a pause and a sigh, Ritsuko resumed her report. "However, I didn't count on his feelings towards her."

"What do you mean Doctor?" Asked Gendo, who already knew about at least one talk of Ritsuko and Misato, not liking where that was going.

"Earlier today, Shinji came to NERV and requested a harmonic test. Apparently, he believes that Yui's conscience can hear him there and so he is taking his time there to talk with her. Most things that he says are not of relevant issues but the last one has something that will prejudice your plans." Said that, Akagi showed the tape.

After some time in silence, Gendo's eyes, even behind his glasses, evilly glinted and so he spoke. "That's enough doctor Akagi. My current plans don't need any particular emotional status from the third child. And your feelings concerning this relationship are irrelevant, after all you're one to talk. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir."

When Ritsuko was at the door, Ikari said. "Doctor Akagi. Your presence will be required at my quarters for further discussions tonight."

Not turning to address Gendo, Ritsuko gave a sick twisted smile while saying "As you wish commander." And so, she was gone.

"I knew you had other plans commander. However, is it really wise to allow such a relationship?"

"As long as it do not interfere in my plans, I don't see why not. Being so, this will have to be closely watched to not get at a point where it can prejudice us. It can even be a good distraction for the major to not mess too much with our secrets. Fuyutsuki, assign a couple of section 2 agents to watch the major and third child."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Shinji was strolling calmly through Tokyo 3. He sure had a big problem on his mind but going over it nonstop is something that even him knows better than doing it. As he walked, the chill of the winter brushed his face and he shivered slightly "_this winter thing is cool but it's surely cold_. _Might as well warm up."_

Heading straight to the coffee shop across the street he was greeted by a nice hostess that leaded him into a table where he awaited patiently for a nice steaming cup of hot chocolate (Irish, mind you). Glancing at the TV up in a corner, he became not just surprised but also intrigued by the musical clip that was being showed. "_Man, these pre-second impact music bands from the eighties where surely way too weird… just imagine a guy wearing needle heels boots and bracers adorned by round saws… at least the music is very nice, wouldn't change my classical collection for this but it's still nice. Anyways, where have I heard this name before? W.A.S.P. … Oh, well, no use for that right now._"

As Shinji proceeded to degust his beverage, which has arrived, he kept looking into the movement of the coffee shop. Unknowingly, he started to pay more attention on the couples coming back and forward trough the place and his mind started to drift away on how good would be if it was him on that kind of situation. Of course, he already had his choice of company, but when he realized that he was thinking that kind of line, he willed himself to stop. That was not the time for it; right now he was exactly trying to take a brake from that issue.

Finished his hot chocolate, the young Ikari resumed his stroll until he came around an ice skating ring. Stopping a while to observe the place, he started to think about Misato again, and as before, he stopped it right at the spot. However, as the mood for sight seeing was ruined, Shinji went back home. Arriving, he went to his secret conatus stash and took two shots. "_I'll talk with Misato today, there's no way to keep delaying it, other wise I'll go nuts! But… better gather some courage first._" Thought him as a new shot was being planed.

Some time later, he was standing by the balcony surveying Tokyo 3's landscape while musing over his steps tonight. "_Well, I'm a little tipsy all right, but this time I've made sure to not get drunk so I can talk clearly with Misato, no more mad impulses like last one. Anyway, a good nap could be of some use just in case I've drank over the safe limits. Let's see… since Misato will be home today at 8:00pm due to over time, if I put the clock to ring at 7:32pm than I'll be awake a good time before she gets home. I should be perfect."_ And so, Shinji fixed his clock alarm to said time and went to a fulfilling nap. What he didn't expect tough was a small crash in Tokyo 3's power supply, which caused his clock to reset.

* * *

"_Man, what a disgraceful day. I can't believe that I got double shift, worse even was to personally watch the new section's logistics implementation schemes. Who would guess that that place was so huge? Use an entire floor…and to actually have to walk all trough it? Aw, my feet are killing me, damn high heels. At least there's my home… I'm on my way my darling sweet beers._" An exhausted Major Misato Katsuragi was driving her way home oblivious to the curses and swears shot at her (and her mother's) name due to her unorthodox (but not bad) driving skills. Parking her blue Renault at her vacancy, she proceed to the elevator and then to unlock her apartment's doors.

"I'm home." Said her a little lower then enough to awake the sleeping Shinji in the couch. After putting off her shoes, Misato turned towards the kitchen and parted in the quest for the holy beer. Getting her deserved canned piece of heaven, miss Katsuragi started to drink it at a normal pace, proof of her tiredness. Wondering trough the rooms, she came to the living room and just then she realized that Shinji was sleeping there, feeling grateful for not yelling while entering the household.

Leaning on a doorframe, Misato watched him as she mused over their impending problem. "_Heh, so this is the only way we can get close now, when one of us is sleeping. Oh Shinji, I really want to talk to you about stuff but I don't have the courage. But I promise to you, by the end of this week I'll tell you everything that I must. Well, since I don't believe that it will be that easy, how about some subliminal impulse? It might get easier at the real time if his subconscious already knows. Feh, who am I kidding? I don't believe in that bullshit. Anyway, it can give a little piece of mind. Here goes nothing._" Shifting her weight to get a walking stance, she proceeded to go and sit by Shinji's feet on the couch. Putting away her can at a nearby furniture, Misato took a full breath and without looking at his face, began.

"Hi there Shinji. Very nice of me to get the guts to speak to you when you're sleeping uhn? Well, it's very difficult to say what I'm about to say. You see, it's not every day that a twenty nine years old woman confess to be in love with a fourteen years old boy that could have being my very son. Yeah Shinji, what you've heard is true, I'm in love with you."

Swinging her left foot a little, Misato started again. "Gee, I can't even look in your face wile you're sleeping, how pathetical. Anyway, back to the subject. Guess I've never stopped to think exactly when it began but I know very well why it has. All those nights when I came home and drank myself to sleep on the kitchen's table or on this couch, I've awoke wrapped in my blanket. And I know that it was you who put it; after all, it started to happen way before Asuka came. "

"Well, after some time, I've realized that you cared for everybody in such a way that I thought that was impossible. I mean, you can be a little coward and stuff like that when facing against dangers such as the Angels but who could blame you? I for one can't. Guess I just didn't pee my panties at those times because of my hatred towards then and besides, I was relatively safe inside headquarters. Heh, here am I again drifting away from my objective. What I really mean is, after all your father has done to you, you still forgave him. That boy, Touji; first time you've met he punched you and you just shrugged it of like nothing making him one of your best friends not a day after. The way you've always tried to help both Rei and Asuka, no matter how indifferent and cold one was and violent and unpleasant the other was to you."

"Aside from that, there's not just the blankets, but also all the other things that you've done to me. You may be a neat freak but it doesn't mean that you didn't care for my well being when you insisted in the cleanness of the household. All the times you've showed concern for my drinking habits and a lot of stuff like that. Not to mention the pleasure that is evident in your face whenever you're cooking for us. Asuka always remembers us that my cooking is trash, well, I confess, it's not the best thing that I've had but you? From the very beginning you've endured it like it wasn't bad at all, well, you've claimed cooking since then tough. But not only when you're eating, how many times have I came home and found your notes about food made specially for me just waiting to be warmed?"

"So, after some time, I've came with the conclusion that I cared for you more that I should, after all, you where just a tool for war. But still, it wasn't the type of love that I have now. It was like family. But after some time seeing the way you dealt with the girls that threw their selves at you just to get a little fame. The way you also dealt with those awkward incidents with Rei and Asuka. Any of these predicaments where any hormonal driven teenager dream and you just turned then down just because you respected then, even if the girls in school didn't respect their selves. Most of these happened while Kaji was around and I've started to think how good it would be to have a boyfriend or something on those lines that wasn't a sexist."

"That's when I've started to think more and more about you in ways that I really shouldn't. I still loved Kaji at that time but you where sharing my heart with him back then. When he died, well, my feelings got more vacancy for you and that's when I realized my true feelings towards you."

After an agonizing pause, she spoke again. "Well, this wasn't what I wanted to say, I mean, I was going to try and clarify just the kiss story, but stead this came. I'm glad that I could say it, even if you're out of it and didn't really listen to anything that I said. But that's it, I love you and won't have the guts to tell you face to face, guess it will be like that for now on. Ok, Shinji the chat is good but I'd better get going, after all tomorrow is another day. Guess what, I'll make up to you about the blankets and get you right now. Good night Shinji."

Misato started to rise from the couch but she suddenly froze in place when something held her hand. Looking in that direction, she saw that what held her was Shinji's own hand and, directing her gaze towards his face, she realized that his eyes where open. Then, his lips moved.

"Please Misato, wait."

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well, that's it, after a long pause chapter eight is here. Sorry bout that but, aside from college, Mr. Author's block came to visit me. Also, sorry fore the cliffhanger but I was getting desperate to release this chapter. Next chapter will be it. Not the last one but surely one of the most important, so I guess that will take some time to come around. Bare with me guys, you that right fics know how hard it is to right your first one.

Ok. I'm a bastard. Cliffhangers are evil. I really despise then, proof of it is that I've never used one before. But now I couldn't avoid one. Sorry bout that.

Will I get some reviews from this chap? Tell me what you think and please point me my errors. Anyway, other characters will appear on the story, for now I'm ignoring them cause the story focus solely in Shinji and Misato. Well, that's it. Farewell

See yah in chapter nine (coming some time still in this age)


	9. Snow09

Disclaimer: Gainax owns NGE, I don't.

**SNOW **

**Chapter nine**

Misato started to rise from the couch but she suddenly froze in place when something held her hand. Looking in that direction, she saw that what held her was Shinji's own hand and, directing her gaze towards his face, she realized that his eyes where open. Then, his lips moved.

"Please Misato, wait."

She froze. Staring right trough Shinji's eyes, Misato asked. "Since when were you awaked?"

Righting himself in a sitting position, the Ikari boy let go of Misato's hand but, uncharacteristically, held Misato's eye-to-eye contact. "I've being awaken from the beginning, perhaps it was wrong to pretend sleeping, but I wanted to be near you, and also wanted to hear what you had to say, however, now it's my time to talk."

The woman was a little angry with him, after all, she poured her heart and he just pretended to be sleeping. But she never said anything, if it was she, the same action would have being followed. So, steeling herself for the oncoming fate, Misato sat and once again faced Shinji.

Feeling both happy and desperate, he was a little lost. While he wanted to talk with her, happiness could not be helped with the prospect that she would be the one to back down, Shinji didn't know if he had the necessary strength to go trough it. But since there was no way back now, might as well go on. Looking at anything aside from Misato's eyes, he desperately searched for what to say. "Well Misato san… it's… sorry, it's difficult to find what to say." Once he glanced again at her eyes and saw understanding and compassion within them, as in a magic pass, the right things to say came forth.

"I don't know how to really tell you this… I guess it will have to be whatever comes up in my mind… anyway, I also wanted to clarify that kiss, however in the light of your feelings, I think that I'm obliged to tell you about mine… that kiss was not unintentional. I mean, I know that this is not an excuse, but that kiss came only because I was drunk and so I couldn't check myself."

Shaking his head Shinji mumbled something that Misato understood as if he was saying that it was nothing like that. However, he, even if not looking at her eyes, spoke again. "Well, I really meant for that kiss to happen, but it came out just because of the alcohol induced courage… in perfect state of mind I would never dare to do that, I never knew how you felt, I feared your reaction, for I love you so much…"

Hearing those words, Misato's heart accelerated and her eyes widened. Shinji loved her, oh joy! However, as she was going to hug him, a stretched palm of his stopped her. "Please Misato, let me finish, you said all that you wanted. Now, let me speak all my mind." Said him, this time looking at her. "Yes Misato, I love you. At first, when I came to Tokyo III, I was completely alone. There were no one with whom I could relate, that was my highest expectation, to come here and be accepted by my father, but it never happened… because of that, I started to cling at every chance people gave me, and the only one to give me anything was you. At first I thought that it was only because of your work, but for me it was meaningless, some one was there for me and that was what counted."

Again, his eyes went away from Misato, and every time they went away, she felt tears forming in her own eyes. Nevertheless, the boy kept on. "Well, Then, after the incident in the train station, right after Shamshel, I realized that you truly cared for me, and my feelings grew. However, I've always thought that what I felt for you is what a son feels for his mother, but due to recent events, since that snow ball accident, well… I've started to look at you with different eyes… and after a talk with Kusanagi san, the school's psychologist; I realized that I love you. Not like a son, but like a man."

That was all that Misato wanted to hear. God, how long has she hoped for that? And now, to finally be together with Shinji… however, things are never simple when the young Ikari was involved.

Once again, he stopped Misato's attempts of advance. "Please Misato, I don't know if this is right… I mean, you're too much older than me…"

Misato was tired, she discovered that the boy that she loved had the same feelings towards her, but he was trying to deny it. She would have none of that! Rushing forward, the woman embraced Shinji's body with her left arm, while the right one cupped his face. Staring at the startled eyes of her beloved, Katsuragi demanded. "And do you think that this is wrong?" Without any other word, she kissed him.

Widening his eyes in surprise, Shinji at first tried to fight Misato off, but after some nanoseconds, the pleasure was so great that he had to correspond that kiss, and awkwardly, he tried to push his tongue into the major's mouth and tentatively wrapped her with his own arms.

The woman rejoiced when she felt him kissing back, and had to stiff back some chuckles due to his clumsy attempts, after all this was the first time Shinji did this kind of thing while within his mind. Nonetheless, this was all that Misato wanted from a good time ago, and enjoying that she truly was. She didn't need any verbal answer from Shinji now; she knew he thought that it was right.

After some time of kissing however, the major couldn't fight back the desire she was feeling and for starters, her hands started to roam trough Shinji's body. As soon as she did that, his body tensed and the boy became unmoving, except for his mouth. Sensing Shinji's nervousness, Misato rightly guessed that he was at a loss of what to do; it was so cute that he never had that kind of relationship yet. So, as the experienced woman that she was, Misato took Shinji's left hand on her own and positioned it over her clothed breast, giving a lightly squeeze to indicate what he was supposed to do, while struggling to strip off her jacket with the other hand.

Shinji widened even more his eyes, almost gasping when he felt where his hand was. And to think that Misato herself made him touches her there. However, her real intention only downed on him when she took off her jacket and leaned them both into the couch.

When Misato went to chew some on Shinji's earlobe, his mouth was free to him to say anything that he wanted, for Misato, it was something very disheartening. "Wait Misato, please stop!"

Looking at her young man, the raven haired beauty was visibly disappointed. "What's wrong Shinji?"

"I don't know Misato… this is all too soon, I'm not ready for… I mean, I don't think that we should do this…"

Firstly, she was pissed. But after a second of thinking, Misato wanted to slap her own forehead. She could see the guilty practically oozing out of Shinji for denying her what she wanted, but he was right. Where she was a totally grown up woman, sure of what she wanted, Shinji was still only a teenage boy unsure of himself. And unlike all other teenagers, he considered his feelings more than his eagerness to prove manliness. Hell, feelings for her meant making love, but she remembered that at his age, it was not like that for her too.

Approaching his face, she softly smiled and never fled from eye contact while saying. "Ok Shinji, I understand, one step at a time. However, when you feel that you're ready to advance, please let me know ok?"

Shinji also smiled, but the guilty never abandoned him "Thanks Misato, this means a lot for me. However, I'm really sorry for…" He never finished his sentence. Shushing him with an index finger sexily placed at the boy's lips, the major said. "Shinji, I said that I understand you, there's no need to be sorry about anything, however, if you want to make it up for me… kiss me some more."

That he could do without any problem. And so, Both stood at the couch, discussing what they thought that life would be from there on, sorting out their new relationship, while exchanging some kisses.

**AVAVAVAVAV **

Morning. Shinji had a terrible backache, and he knew exactly why. The damn couch. Every time he slept there his back would kill him. How Misato could endure that was beyond him. "_Wait… Misato?"_ Looking at the warm weight leaning over his chest, Shinji saw her peacefully sleeping there.

_"Oh well, guess we are together now… It's strange to think about it though. I mean, how could I ever imagine that she feels the same way I feel towards her? Better not question my luck… Anyway, I better get up, a nice breakfast in bed, even if she's not actually in bed, will be a nice thing…"_ However, as he attempted to get up, Shinji realized that he wasn't strong enough to get out of there without waking Misato. Cursing himself for being so scrawny, the boy decided that if he was struck, it was better to make what he could of that and so he stood there admiring his new girlfriend.

"_Feh, girlfriend… she's a lot older than I am. Don't know why, but I think that this is not going to be as easy as we thought last night…"_ He was going to go back to his depression filed train of thought, when the visage of gorgeous black eyes starring rightly at him took his attention. "Good Morning Shinji." Said Misato as she shifted over him to face him and came forward for a kiss.

After the kiss, she got up and went for some place after the door, leaving Shinji alone at the living room, to muse over his new experience. "_Oow… guess that when people says that morning breath is awful they're not kidding…"_ Suddenly, a characteristically yell came from the kitchen, and the boy decided to go to the bathroom instead of picking on Misato about her morning drinking habits, this time.

Out of the bath, Shinji examined his hair at the mirror and came to the conclusion that he had avoided the hair cutter for too long. Going to his room to change into today's clothes, he decided to hold his wet bangs away from his eyes in some alternative way, since the hair dryer was down, he wrapped a red ribbon over his forehead (think about Ryu, from SFII).

Out of his room, young Ikari went to the kitchen to see that Misato was not there anymore. Paying no heed to that, after all she must have went to her own bedroom or the bathroom, he started to prepare breakfast. A nice miso soup and octopus sauced dumplings were the day's choice. As he was finishing to put the dumplings at a tray, the voice of Misato was heard. "Well, well, feeling manly today Shinji? You know, this bandana really suits you."

Blushing because of the compliment, Shinji realized that Misato's teasing would not get out of fashion even with their new situation. Turning back to face her, he smiled and awkwardly welcomed the not conventional compliment. Before any of them started to eat, both started a starring contest, completely lost in each other. When he realized what he was doing, Shinji blushed again. Misato however, just grinned and spoke again. "Hey Shinji, from your face back at the couch, I could tell that you didn't enjoy that much a kiss with morning breath hun?"

Once again her teasing nailed the mark. Misato was good at that, and she knew. Enjoying every second of Shinji's squirming and apologies, she decided to be merciful. Supporting her weight on the table with her elbows, the woman leaned over Shinji's face. "Well, now that we both brushed our teeth, why don't you give me a nice good morning kiss?" And so she attacked him.

"Wow…" Was all that Shinji could say after the kiss. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling that he would never let go of being amazed with her kisses. "Shinji, your food will freeze." That phrase of Misato snapped him out of that.

The rest of the meal they just chatted about plans for the day. Misato would work, as always. And Shinji remembered that he was supposed to pass the day with Touji and Kensuke, but he had to deliver some stuff at Rei's first. Wishing good-bye to each other, Katsuragi went away as Shinji faced the soiled dishes above the sink.

**AVAVAVAVAV **

Walking out of Rei's apartment, Shinji mused over her odd behavior these days. _"Rei never asked things for anyone and now, all of a sudden, she keeps forgetting stuff at NERV and asks me to get them back to her…I don't get it, why did she become so forgetful out of the blue? It all started right after Asuka left… now thinking about Asuka, she will be back within three days, what am I and Misato gonna say to her?"_

He thought some more about things of that nature and when he boarded the bus, his mind drifted to Misato and because of that he almost lost his point. Getting out of the vehicle, our friend walked a couple of blocks and came around Kensuke's apartment complex. He always has the urge to whistle in appreciation for the place, the Aida family had money, and they knew how to use it to live in style.

Approaching the gatekeeper's cabin, the voice of this one came from the COM. link. "Good morning, what can I do for you?"

"Good morning for you too Mitutoyo San. It's me, Ikari Shinji. I've come to see Aida Kensuke."

"Ok, go on Shinji kun. Have a nice day." Replied the gatekeeper opening the automatic gate. Once inside, Shinji headed straight to the elevator and at Kensuke's apartment Mrs. Aida greeted him.

"Hello Ikari kun, please enter. Kensuke is at his bedroom with Suzuhara Kun, sorry to not get you there myself but I'm already late." And so she left the apartment. Complying with her orders, Shinji entered his friend's bedroom. "Hi guys, how are you?"

"Turning from the computer screen, the other two boys greeted Shinji and all of them chatted some before deciding to go to the shopping until it was time to help at the shelters. Yeah, Shinji and Touji convinced Kensuke that it could be nice to work a little on community service.

"So Shinji, what's up with the bandana? I thought that just Kensuke here was a Rambo wannabe!"

"Hey I resent that! Not that I wouldn't like Rambo, but you said this is mockery. Anyway, what a good for nothing jock like you would know about?" Replied the offended military otaku.

"Well, perhaps my bionic implants do not limit themselves from being only my leg and arm. The doctors could have boosted up my intelligence with some kind of brain implant as well. You could never know."

"Quit it you cyborg. They would have to completely change your brain for that!" Said Kensuke as he jumped over Touji and playfully hammered his hand in the other boy's skull. Unnecessary to say that Touji immediately started some teenage contermanuver.

The exchange kept going for some time until both boys got tired of it and simply let the other go. Then, Touji looked at Shinji. "Serious man, what's with the bandana?"

Shinji that was really amused by the friendly fight never thought about what he would say. "Well, I put it just to hold my hair away from my eyes but I decided to stick with it since Misato said that it looked good on me." Suddenly young Ikari had to suppress the urge to slap his own forehead as he realized that he was talking too much.

Both his friend's eyes widened. "Way to go Shin-man, we never thought that you had it on you. Trying to impress Misato-Sama, you sly dog! So what's the next step? Drink with her and then kiss her?" Said Kensuke.

"It's nothing like that!"

"Judging from your hurry and the force you used to counter it, I would assume that you already tried that, am I right?"

At that Shinji greatly cringed. It was exactly what happened some weeks ago. Touji's aim was getting to close for his comfort. It couldn't be intentional that he was always so accurate, could it? "Stop talking nonsense. Don't you have anything more to worry about, like your own lives?" Angrily retorted Shinji. Then, at a normal tone. "Listen guys, I'm going to the bathroom, wait for me."

After seeing his friend went trough the door, Kensuke turned to Touji. "Did you get the fact that he cringed really nice after what you said? Besides, he never contradicted anything as t is his usual behavior. Listen to me Touji, there's something strange in this story."

_"You would really kill to know what's going on man…"_ Thought Touji. Recently, he had read at his father's emails a rumor about the kiss story. Apparently, some random NERV employer overheard Misato's and Ritsuko's talk and spread it all over the place.

Once Shinji got out of the bathroom, the trio resumed their walk trough the mall contemplating several electronic stores and other guy's related stores. After that, food was at call since it was lunchtime ad so, a good meal they shared at the food plaza; this time they decided to try Mexican and ate taco. All of them liked it.

"Well, this was very nice but it sure is spicy. Before we go to the arcades it would be better to buy some more refrigerants." Suggested Kensuke.

"Hmm… since the new game that you two were dying to try out is always crowded, go ahead you two and I will bring the drinks." Offered Shinji. His companions agreed and so they parted ways.

**AVAVAVAVAV **

**Author's notes:** Well guys, sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. It would have came outthree weeks ago, but I had a weird disease and so the hospital held me there, unable to type, by the way I'm still recovering. )

Anyway, there's a stronger reason for the greater delay. My inspiration for this story has ditched me rather badly (i.e. My girlfriend broke with me, the very same woman I would propose in something about three months, oh well…). So, romance is not at my high right now. Well, I won't quit this story but the next chapters will come out really slowly. Sorry.


	10. Snow10

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue, we live happily after. Got it?

**SNOW**

**Chapter ten**

Nearing the food plaza, Shinji greeted some girls from his classroom. And after a really long and boring waiting line, he got the two cokes for his friends and a soda for himself. Heading back to the arcades, the boy was boarded by one of the girls he greeted earlier. "Hi Shinji Kun."

"Err… Hi Kasumi…" Nervously said him. Why was the girl looking so weirdly at him? It looked almost as the look he received last night from… Misato!

"You know Shinji…" Fidgeted her. "Since you came to our school, a lot of the girls found you really cute." She paused some seconds to recover from a blush. "But no one never approached you because you always seemed so sad. I mean, ok, everyone flocked over you when we discovered that you were the pilot. But after that, every one only saw you as the boy inside his shell. But that was before you befriend Touji and Kensuke. Although I believe that you could have better taste for friends, it was after that that all we could see how you can be nice and friendly. And all that you have done to the rest of the class. We all think that you're a nice guy."

"Err…thanks?" THIS wasn't Shinji's terrain at all. Being complimented by some one out of the blue? Strange, very strange.

The girl continued to speak. "Well, Shinji. And because of that, I think it would be a nice idea to share time with you. I mean, would you… hum… would you go on a date with me?" She sighed in relief. "There, I said it."

_"Oh my god! What am I gonna do now?" _Shinji was panicking. Before yesterday, he would gladly go wit her. That is, if he could get over his shyness. But now things were different. He simply couldn't. But how to tell her that without hurting the girl?

"Ahn… err… well Kasumi you see… I would really like to go but… I… I am already seeing somebody else. Sorry."

Kasumi visibly darkened after hearing that. "It's Asuka isn't it? I knew you two fought like that because you were a couple."

"No… it's not her. Listen Kasumi I would rather…" But the boy was interrupted.

"So it's Rei! Everyone comments on how you look at each other. That is, when she looks at anyone."

"Kasumi please! I would rather not talk about this. And no, it's not Rei. The girl I'm seeing is not from school. But I would really appreciate if you do not insist in this matter. Look, I'm really flattened to know that you like me but, I can't. Sorry."

The girl stood still there for some seconds, which made Shinji feel worse after each one. Finally, she took off her eyes from the ground and looked at Shinji's eyes. "I see. Well, at least you were sincere. I… I see you later." Said her before running away.

"Oh boy… I've hurt someone again, way to go Shinji…" Darkly thought him as he grabbed the plastic cups and resumed his way to the arcades.

**AVAVAVAV**

****

Kensuke was running back to the arcades. After Shinji departed to retrieve the drinks, he and Touji stood at the arcade's line. After a while he grew inpatient and decided to check on Shinji. Nearing the boy, he stopped in mid track as a girl from their class approached Shinji. It was unintentional, but he couldn't help but hear all the exchange between those two. Not wanting to be spotted and labeled a eavesdropper, he decided to get a move and arrive at the arcades before Shinji. But that was rich. Shinji seeing someone from out of the school? Who could it be? The boy didn't have any social life besides school. Some girl from NERV? Probably not, after all the only children working there was him, Rei and the devil.

"Hey Touji, I've got a real blast to tell you after we are out of here!" Enthusiastically said him as he neared his companion.

"And why it has to wait until later?"

Kensuke pointed to the approaching Shinji. "Because the subject is right there."

"Ah." Touji didn't like gossips. Well, not that much. Especially if it was about some friend of his. But being Kensuke the gossiper, things must be really interesting.

"Hello guys, did I take too much time? What happened to you Kensuke? It seems like you've run the marathon!" Said our favorite wimp.

"And that's exactly why I want my drink right now, please!" Cut in the bespectacled boy.

Shinji thought that Kensuke was acting a little weird, but then again, this was Kensuke, the weird. Shrugging his shoulder, the boy handed his friend what he requested and patiently waited in the line as everyone else.

**AVAVAVAV**

Later at home, Shinji was feeding Pen Pen, and simply watched the bird as thoughts run inside his head. "You know Pen Pen? Your owner is such a major babe, not to mention one of the most incredible people in the world, and I'm the lucky mortal that is with her… "

From his place in the kitchen, the bird looked right at Shinji's eyes and blinked twice, before resuming his food. "He, look at me, now I'm talking with birds about my love life…" bemusedly exclaimed Shinji as he went away.

Finishing his food, the bird waddled back to his fridge. If a bird would be able think as human beings, this one would be thinking something in the lines of. _"Man, the boy has got it really bad…"_ But as your average genetically enhanced bird, Pen Pen was thinking about his article about Einstein's relative theory that he had to deliver to a science magazine. (A/N: hehe… just kidding.)

"Tadaima!" Yelled the beautiful Katsuragi as she entered her apartment. Hearing a heartful reply from another room, she went over Shinji's bedroom and saw the boy sitting in a wooden chair, studying some musical partition. "Hey Shin-chan, what are you doing?"

Looking from his sheet of paper, the boy turned his head and smiled. "It's being a while since I studied some of my cello. I thought that it would be a nice idea to do so." Then both stared at each other for a while before he continued. "You know, have I ever played anything to you?"

Receiving a head's shake as negative reply, the boy asked his girlfriend if she wanted some and as a reply, she sat in Shinji's bed, and that was the cue for Shinji's first serenade.

"Wow Shinji, that was beautiful." Commented Misato. On true, she was more into more aggressive music, like heavy metal or even folk music. Classic was not her first choice. However, would I hurt to try and please your boyfriend?

A very interesting trait that Shinji inherited from Gendo was the ability to read people's true feelings. However, he never used it until now. His constant depression clouded this sense. However, since he had motives to see life as a good thing that had changed. "_Ok, mental note: try to learn more recent music."_ If Misato could try to be nice to him, why couldn't he do the same? "Say Misato, what do you want to do now?" Yes, he was really a rookie in relationships and hadn't a clue on what to do.

Smiling broadly, the woman had an expression that frightened Shinji. It was like she was a lioness seeing a zebra in his place. "Well, I can imagine a thousand things to do…" Said her in a purr.

Shinji slumped his shoulders. Did Misato only think about that? Anyway, it would be really nice to make sex, but only when he felt that he was prepared. That still wasn't the moment. "Ano… Misato, I… I don't think that it would be a good idea right now… I…"

Ok, Misato was teasing Shinji this time. He let it very clear that he was not that ready yet. But she could always hope. What if he had said yes? Forcing a smile, se said. "I understand Shinji. It maybe hard on me, but I'll wait for your readiness."

Sighing, Shinji also put a smile and continued. "Thanks Misato."

However, things went back to the start line. What would they do? Trying to avoid the unsettling silence that fell in the room, Misato said something about refilling her fuel tank with more alcohol, and so she went in search of the holly beer.

Back in Shinji's room, the boy tried to think of a way to still please Misato tonight. When nothing came, he released a desperate sigh and went to the living room. Upon getting there, as if magically, his eyes fell on the TV's schedule magazine. With nothing better to do, he brushed trough it and inspiration hit him.

Knocking in the bathroom's door, he awaited Misato's reply, blushing because once again she teased him, and said. "It's not like that! Not that I wouldn't like to go inside with you but… I… well… ARGH! Listen here, I'm gonna get something in the city and will be back here in fifteen minutes. Don't go anywhere."

As Misato finished her soak, she got out of the tube and dried herself, before putting some house clothes, all the while curious on what Shinji would get.

**AVAVAVAV**

"_What to get? What to get?..."_ Repeatedly thought Shinji as he looked over the Blockbuster's shelves. "_Girls like romance movies, but I can't find anything that would take interest me in these. Action moves? Yeah, as if…"_ He searched some more before he saw a man in the counter taking with his female companion as the clerk checked the rent. "You know I get scarred with horror movies darling. Why do you always get them?" Said the woman.

The man broadly smiled and in a cocky voice replied. "Because whenever you are scarred you hug me for protection…"

_"THAT"S IT!"_ Internally shouted Shinji. _"We can stay cuddled all trough the movie if I take one that manages to scare Misato!"_ After he made his choice, the boy handed the DVD to the store's clerk. "Oh… Friday thirteen part 234234! This is very scary…" Commented the clerk. Then he looked Shinji with a smugly stare. "Say, aren't you trying to scare a girlfriend and fondle her all night, are you?"

Blushing like a tomato, Shinji tried to deny it but his body betrayed him. The clerk laughed some and said. "Way to go boy. But remember to respect her limits. Here it is, enjoy yourself."

Getting out of the rental shop, Shinji darkly thought. _"Heh, if I would follow Misato's limits I would have rented a porn movie…"_

**AVAVAVAV**

Misato was at her third beer when Shinji came back. Frowning at her, the boy complained. "Why do you always have to drink so much Misato?"

She blinked. "Hun? Drink so much? Who drunks too much? I only drank three beers!"

"That's the problem. I only stayed out for fifteen minutes. And in only that you drank three cans. Don't you fear for your liver?" Both argued some more but it was clear that a common sense would not be achieved. Deciding to drop the matter to later, Shinji Showed the DVD. "Hey Misato, look. A DVD, we could watch it together. What do you say?"

"I say that you'd better prepare the popcorn as I set the movie." Eagerly replied her snatching the case from Shinji's hands. As she looked at which film he chose, her face turned into a mischievously mask. _"A horror movie… I see. Shinji is trying the old trick hun? Wow, who would say that he had it in him?"_

AS Shinji returned with the popcorn, Misato started the film. While Shinji was enjoying Misato's sudden hugs, something was really wrong. She kept getting scared in the unscariest scenes. When a white fluffy bunny appeared in the screen, the purple haired beauty grabbed her boyfriend and faked a frightened voice. "Oh Shinji, why did you have to take a movie so scary?" All the while, she pressed his face into her boson.

Blushing more than EVA-02, Shinji was fighting off a nosebleed, not to prevent any sign that he was a pervert, but to not soil Misato's breasts. _"Ok, now I know that she is not scared at all!"_ Thought him, but after some of Misato's especial hugging therapy, he grinned. _"To hell with that. I could really get used to this…"_

After the movie finished, they stood there for a while, making out. Trying something he read in a magazine, Shinji lightly sucked Misato's lower lip, which rewarded him with a pleasure moan. After the kiss finally finished, Misato looked Shinji in the eyes. "Where did you learn to do that Shinji?" She was curious, the shyness in earth being so bold was news.

"Err… I read some of Asuka's novels and… oh boy."

"What's wrong Shin-chan?"

"Asuka."

"What's wrong with her? Oh, I see. I'm not that good for you. You still have feelings for Asuka? Is that it?" Asked her in a mock hurt tone.

"Misato, please. This is serious. What are we gonna tell her about us?"

This time, there was no smile in Misato's face. "Err… will we tell her that we are sorry?"

"That's my line Misato." Deadpanned Shinji. Seeing her sheepish smile, the boy continued. "Anyway. I don't think that she will take it lightly that we are seeing each other in a more romantic way…"

Resting her head in Shinji's chest, Misato lifted her eyes to see his. "I really don't know. I don't think there's something that we could tell her aside from the true. After all, I'm an adult and by NERV standards, you also can do whatever you damn please with yourself."

"But she still will cause ruckus about it."

"Shinji, you talk too much sometimes you know?" Crawling over his chest, Misato positioned herself for a kiss. "Good night Shinji." And so, she went to her bedroom.

****

**AVAVAVAV**

Flight number 23445, Frankfurt – Tokyo III, arriving at gate three.

Hearing the intercom, a gathering of four, Shinji, Hikari, Touji, and Hikari's father went over said gate an awaited for the German redhead. As people started to get out from the gate, a rather famous teenager also came from it.

"_Oh boy thanks the news broadcasting for this. If I didn't see in TV that it was snowing here in __Japan__, I would be freezing right now." _Thought Asuka as she received an extremely cold chill when she got out of the plane. _"Anyway, I guess now __Japan__ is a more bearable place, I was missing this kind of weather. Talking about missing, are those Shinji and Hikari that I see there? YES THEY ARE!"_

"ASUKA!" Exclaimed the normally very reserved Hikari. Seeing her best friend coming back after a vacation of some weeks was enough to make her run and hug the German girl, displaying a great deal of affection.

As both girls squealed in happiness, back where the guys stood, Shinji smiled. He sure enjoyed a lot his privacy while Asuka was absent. But he also confessed that all in all, the volatile redhead left a mark in his life that made itself know while she was away. Yeah, in other words, he also missed her.

"Hey, baka Shinji! Don't you feel so honored to know that my great person missed you, even if slightly?" Ok, so he didn't miss her insults and megalomania but, whatever. Looking at the approaching girl, he bowed. "Welcome back Asuka."

"You're really stupid aren't you? Why are you being so formal?" But still, her voice was in a playful tone.

"Sorry."

Now Asuka's voice and demeanor was not so playful anymore. "Already with apologies? You're really disgusting." Suddenly, the German seemed to realize Touji's presence. "Of all people to come here greet me, why did the jock?"

"Don't get too cocky devil, I'm here only to give support to Shinji and to escort my… hun… girlfriend?" Uncertainly finished Touji, with a questioning glance at Hikari and a nervous one at her father.

While the adult man just smiled and nodded his head at the unorthodox way in which Touji asked his daughter to be his girlfriend, Hikari blushed almost as Touji was, and shyly neared the boy. "I would like that… but could we talk about it later, in private?"

"Hun, yeah, sure. No problem." Exclaimed him with a goofy smile and a beet red face.

"Ah…love is in the air..." Cooed Asuka in mockery, joining her hands in front of her chest and blinking wishfully. But soon enough she was normal again. "Ok, let's cut off all this sugar before I get diabetes." Than, looking at Shinji. "Since love seems to be sprouting here in Tokyo III, have you arranged some one for yourself third child?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I, err… I mean… what gives you the idea that I would have a girlfriend?" Ok, Shinji would tell her about Misato, but not in front of everyone.

"Wow Shinji, cool down, the way you spoke I would say that you're seeing Misato herself."

"Don't… don't talk nonsense Asuka." But that came out so strained that everyone found it odd. _"God! Why is everyone so close to the mark these days? First Touji, now Asuka. What the hell is going on?"_

"Whatever you say Shinji." Said Asuka waving a hand in a dismissive gesture. "I didn't com back to hear about your love life anyway." However, she was curious. Shinji's behavior was far more than suspect. She was teasing his as always, but these reactions were a little over extreme, even for him. That asked for further investigation.

"Well boys and girls, I can see that you're having a good time with each other, but I still have to go back to work. My day off is actually only a half day off. If you don't mind, I would like to take you all back to Katsuragi's apartment." Although it was funny to see the silliness of these kids, Mr. Horaki really needed to get back to work.

**AVAVAVAV**

****

** Author's notes:** Well, one more chapter, X more to go. Hehe… this chapter is a birthday gift for myself…


	11. Snow11

Disclaimer: Don't own Evangelion, period.

**Author's pre-notes: **Well, I don't usually use pre-notes, but I guess this time it's in order to do so. I've received a great deal of reviews asking me to update sooner. Well, I'm really glad that you're all enjoying my story, but I'm not that good as a writer. Things come to my mind really hard. It's a real struggle for me to come up with this fic. So please, bear with me.

Secondly, The Lone Haranguer has brought something to my attention. Yeah, I know that my English sucks, and that's exactly why I'm writing, to improve it. Well, I've considered your opinion and I thought it's a nice idea to get a pre-reader. The question is: Where can I find one? Does anyone volunteer? Besides, how pre-readers work? And until I get one, bear with me once again.

Finally,he said that characters like Misato wouldn't ever fall for Shinji and stuff.As well as Ritsuko's real motives to help Gendo.Well, what can I say besides that this is what makes fanfictions so great? You can pull the strings and make the puppets (err… characters) dance your tune!

**SNOW**

**Chapter eleven**

"Tadaima!" Exclaimed Shinji and Asuka in unison before taking off their shoes at the same time. Yes, it was really scary how that sync. training had left side effects.

From his perch in the refrigerator, Pen Pen came waddling to the living room ad stood still, looking at Asuka. After a while, her patient drained out. "What? Won't you come here and greet me, you bird brain? I don't want my friends to know about it, but I missed you."

"Wark! Wark, wark." Said Pen Pen before going to the bathroom. Who knows what passes trough a penguin's mind?

Looking amusedly at the scene, Shinji went further inside the apartment and saw that Misato was not home yet. Walking back to the living room he was convinced to help Asuka with her baggage. After that, the girl became bored and decided to talk with Shinji. "So Shinji, what have you done in my absence?"

"Nothing much interesting, I guess. I went to help with the winter shelter; this weather took all Tokyo III by surprise…"

"Yeah." Interrupted Asuka. "I've heard about it. Heck, if it wasn't for the news, I would have being taken by surprise too. At least now there's something bearable in this city. This weather is marvelous." They stood in silence for some time. "What are you waiting to tell me more Shinji?"

_"Strange, Asuka still doesn't care about what I do or not, but wants to listen to me…"_ Thought Shinji. "Well, I've helped under Kusanagi sensei's tutelage and took some sessions with him…" Shinji would say more, but realized that it was not the time to enter in that. Anyway, it didn't matter how much he was better at reading people, Asuka still was a completely mystery for him.

"And why did you see a psychologist? Trying to be less of a wuss?"

Shinji grimaced. It was fortunate that Asuka decided to tease him, which was a good way to change subjects. But nothing came to his mind. "I… hum… err…That is…"

The German huffed. "Whatever. Hopeless as you are, you'll never gonna change."

"Sorry."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not say that you're sorry for everything?"

"I'm sorry."

"AHCK! GET OUT OF HERE!" The pissed off girl threw lots of furniture in Shinji. Who decided that it was better leave than be hit with luminaries and stuff.

Entering his own bedroom, Shinji put on his SDAT-player and enjoyed some Yo Yo Ma while thinking about Asuka's tempestuousness. Man, he really wished that he could understand her. After a while she appeared in his door. "Hey baka, I'm off to se Hikari, got it?"

"Yeah Asuka, whatever."

Taking the bus, the German girl went trough her friend's house, once there, the pair settled for gossips while sitting in Hikari's bed. Hugging a pillow, the Japanese girl asked her friend. "And so Asuka, what interesting things happened in German?"

"Ah, not that much. I went there just to se my father and his wife. I don't go along with neither one, but for some reason they wanted to see me. It was a good excuse to see German again, but since my life there was only EVA, I hadn't much to do. But for what I've heard and saw, here in Tokyo III you all had a hand full of interesting things, right?"

"Well, you could say that. For us it was really strange this cold weather. You see, the older generations gladly welcomed back this, but the younger ones, like us, didn't ever saw snow or the related stuff in all our life time, except for those that traveled abroad. Anyway, we really were surprised with it. However, cold weather is not the hottest news here…"

Hikari's last comment was said with such malice that it immediately got Asuka's attention. "Oh really? So don't waste any time and tell me anything that happened. Let me guess, is it about boys?"

"Bull's eye! It's about Shinji."

"Shinji? And what would anything about baka Shinji interest me anyway?"

Hikari smiled. "Asuka come on. You can deny as much as you want but I know that you like him."

"Me, liking that idiot? Where did you get that from? How could I like some spineless, coward, housebroken male that only knows how to apologize for anything that happens? His fault or not! Besides, he is also…"

Hikari cut in. "… Very gentle, considerate, not coward as you say, after all he's the one who dealt with the majority of the angels. Besides he cares a lot about everyone."

"Oh shut up Hikari! Will you tell me what's going on or not?

The freckled girl smiled in victory. She didn't make Asuka admit her feelings, but to not deny it was a victory none the less. And that was the down part of things. How would she break the newest gossip to her friend? "Well, I met with Touji and Kensuke yesterday as they were returning from the mall. Accordingly to them, the pair plus Shinji went to the arcades. While they waited at the line Shinji went to grab some drinks. As he was taking too much time, Kensuke went to look after him and found that girl from our class, Kasumi, do you remember her?" Seeing Asuka's nod she continued. "Well, he saw Kasumi declaring to Shinji and asking him to be her girlfriend." Hikari saw the frown in her friend's face. If that wasn't any indication that Asuka was interested in Shinji, she didn't know what one would be.

"The interesting part is: Shinji declined her saying that he was already seeing someone! Do you have any idea of who he's seeing?"

_"Why am I mad about this? It's not like I like him or anything? Why does his amorous life bother me this way?"_ Kept thinking Asuka until Hikari snapped her out of that. "Hun, what?"

"What's wrong with you Asuka? You were spacing out!"

"Err… nothing's wrong with me. I was just thinking of any possible that the baka might be seeing. I think it's just bullshit though. I mean, come on, we are talking about Shinji. He is almost as bad as Wonder girl. Aside from us, the other stooges and NERV, he doesn't socialize at all. And in NERV there's no one he could be dating!"

"And what about Rei?"

"Wonder girl? Didn'1t you hear I saying that she's worse than him?"

"Well yes, but you know, perhaps two lonely people like them could…"

"No! They couldn't. I'm positive of it. Anyway, there's a sure way for me to discover if Shinji is really seeing some one or if he's just lying. He always tells everything, and I mean EVERTHING to Misato. She's bound to know something about this. And if she doesn't, I can always get this out from Shinji himself!"

**AVAVAVAV**

Later that night, Asuka came back to the Katsuragi household and couldn't help looking funny at Shinji, who got extremely uneasy. The boy was glad when Misato came home and became Asuka's new focus. Excusing himself saying that he had a headache and needed to rest, Shinji fled from the scene, leaving the two women alone.

"Misato, I heard something today that is bugging everyone. You see, yesterday…"

As Misato heard the entire tale about Shinji and his mysterious company, she got really happy. Although she didn't doubt the boy's sincerity, it was always nice to know it from outside sources. That being so, she started to muse over her boyfriend while Asuka went over and over with that talk. That is, until Asuka grew annoyed of being ignored. "Hey Misato, are you listening to me or has all that bear finally rot your brain?"

"Oh? Sorry Asuka, I kind of zoned out." Said the major with a happy tone, completely missing the caustic question.

Now Asuka was even more annoyed as her taunts didn't cause the desired result. "Yeah, I saw. Anyway, do you know or not about this girl that Shinji is supposed seeing?"

Misato was at a loss here. She didn't know what would be worse. To tell Asuka everything now or wait any longer. She decided for the later choice since Shinji wanted to be with her when this was said to Asuka. "Hmm, yes Asuka I know something about this…"

"And so?"

"Sorry but it's not my place to say this. Whenever Shinji is ready to tell, he will tell you. But one thing I can tell you. She's real." With that, Misato conveniently went away from the fuming redhead.

"Grrrrrr…. _I will find this out." _Vowed the German bomb.

**AVAVAVAV**

**Author's notes:** Well sorry for the short chapter. But it was more to make the pre-notes in the top of the page known and to please some requests. See you around.


	12. Snow12

Disclaimer: Evangelion is not mine. Simple as that.

**SNOW**

**Chapter twelve**

Shinji was walking trough the streets, his mind was a complete turmoil. It was a complete mystery for the boy how he could avoid Asuka's assault earlier today. It was still very fresh in his mind.

Flashback- 

"WHAT! OUCH!" Cried Shinji as he collided with his bedroom's floor, courtesy of Asuka's rough pull in his sheets. Rubbing the back of his head, Shinji opened one eye and looked at the fuming redhead. "I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!"

That proved to be the wrong move since it only served to infuriate Asuka even more. "Stop the damn $ing apologies! I want to know now!"

Even with the jump start that the fall provided, Shinji's brain was not at full capacity at the moment. "Err… what are you talking about?"

"You know VERY well what I'm talking about Ikari baka Shinji. Is it true or not? And if it's true, WHO the hell is she?"

Now Shinji understood. And thus panicked. He was anything but ready to tell Asuka about this. The consequences could be catastrophic. Time for evasive maneuvers. "Look Asuka, what's that in the window?"

The panic in Shinji's body language was from Asuka's demand. But the German girl mistook it with panic from whatever was behind her in the window. As it could be a treat, she turned around just to se a yellow bird chirping happily. Slowly turning around, a vein was almost bursting in Asuka's forehead. "Shinji…" Snarled her in ill restrained wrath.

Shinji knew that his next move would be a painful one, but it was a necessary one. "Sorry?"

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHH! DIE!"

End flashback- 

Yes, it had hurt. Shinji didn't know what Asuka exactly did, but whatever it was, he took a good half hour to regain consciousness. And so now he was trying to run so he wouldn't be late for school. The key word was trying. It is really difficult to run when you're limping.

Well, actually he KNEW how he had avoided Asuka's interrogation. The mystery was what he would do about it later. Dying was not a very pleasant way to hold the true from her. No matter how unprepared he was, soon he would have to tell her about Misato and him.

Arriving at school, Shinji received curious stares concerning his fresh bruises. For once overcoming his shyness, the boy snapped. "What? Never saw a bullied guy before?"

**AVAVAVAV**

Second period arrived and Shinji was allowed back into the class. The sensei would have him in bucket punishment for another whole period, but took pity of Shinji's abused frame. The boy had suffered enough already. So, with a heavy sigh, Ikari Shinji threw himself in his chair. As the sensei went on and on with his ramblings, the boy found it harder and harder to concentrate on that, as his concentration was constantly broken as his fellow classmates kept glancing at him, and a few random chat requests popped in his laptop.

Muttering something about over curious people, Shinji realized that he wouldn't be learning that much today and decided to, at least, humor his best friends with whatever they wanted to bother him this time.

I'm not well entered the room

Sports dude- Yo Shinji! Let me guess: you've pissed the devil again?

I'm not well- Hello Touji. Why are you asking me this?

Universal soldier- Why? WHY? Shinji, you were, or rather, IS an EVA pilot! Only the devil would be able to take you down like that!

Sports dude- Hey, I could take him down any day.

Universal soldier- You and half the world could. The point is: aside from her, NO ONE would want to do that!"

Sports dude- I see what you mean. By the way, why does the devil do this to poor Shinji? Do I sense a sadomasochist fetish around here?

I'm not well- Hey guys, I'm still here you know…

Sports dude & Universal soldier- Ops, sorry pal. !

Universal soldier- Anyway, what does she think you did to her this time?

I'm not well- How could I know? She is Asuka!

Sports dude- Wise answer Shinji. She indeed IS the devil! Does it mean that the newest couple in Tokyo III has already fought? Or would it be that she found out about your girlfriend?

I'm not well- Girlfriend? What are you talking about?

Universal soldier- Hey! Cut the chatter! Hikari is scanning the chat channels! We talk more during lunch break!

Universal soldier exited the room

Sports dude exited the room

Shinji turned off his laptop and sighed. How could they have discovered about Misato? Oh well… perhaps it was a wild guess? Who could know what Asuka said when she entered the class today.

As the bell rang after the third period, Shinji was surprised to see everyone jumping out of the way as Asuka stood up like magma out of a volcano. For added visual effect, even her desk, and the nearby ones, flew over to the sides. As the boy gulped, blue eyes slowly met blood shot blue eyes. "Now third child… now you'll tell me everything that I want to know…" Slowly and dangerously hissed the blood shot blue eye's owner.

Shinji was motionless, this time Asuka was scarier than the normal. Heck, she was even scarier than the commander himself. But salvation came in the form of Suzuhara Touji and Aida Kensuke. The former one hung Shinji over his shoulder before starting a mad dash, the later one also run, but took some seconds to say. "Later Asuka, now Shinji needs to talk to us!"

As Asuka fought back a nervous breakdown, Hikari, who was in the far end of the class blinked in confusion. "What was all that about?"

The only person unfazed by that situation was the ever stoic Ayanami Rei. She just stared at the retreating trio before resuming her sightseeing over the window. The girl needs a life.

**AVAVAVAV**

****

"Thanks guys. I don't know how to express my gratitude." Said Shinji as his paralysis worn off.

"You could tell us what we want to know. After all, we saved your life… and pretty much signed our death sentences you know…" Said Kensuke.

Shinji sighed once again. It seems that he was not getting away today. At least this was not as bad as with Asuka. "Fine I guess… What is it that you want to know?" As if he didn't know. But it was always good to give a try. Perhaps it was another topic?

No it wasn't. "Well Shinji, we heard rumors about you declining Kasumi back in the mall claiming that you already had a girlfriend."

Kensuke put a hand over Touji's shoulder. "No Touji. I believe that Shinji deserves the true." As he looked at the confused Shinji, he resumed. "As you took too long to return to the arcades, I went to search you and heard your talk with Kasumi. So, were you just finding an excuse to not date her or were you really serious?"

"Err… _oh well, here goes nothing_: I was serious. I'm really seeing someone else."

Kensuke's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "You are going out with a girl and didn't tell anything to your best friends? It's totally…" As he went on and on with that, Kensuke realized that Touji was not that much fazed as he was. Interrupting his tantrum, the blond boy looked at the tallest of the trio. "Hey Touji, how come you're not backing me up?"

Shinji also worried about Touji's calmness. And his fears grew even more as Touji's behavior was explained. "Well… regarding some talks that I had with Shin-man some days ago, I pretty much figured out that he would be seeing someone. In fact, I do have a very good guess on which person it is…"

Kensuke blinked. "Really? And who would she be?"

"Now… that's a secret." As Kensuke, and even Shinji face faulted, Touji grinned while giving the victory sign. "I always wanted to say that!"

Immediately Kensuke was up and on the tip of his toes, he yelled at Touji. "THIS IS NOT HOUR FOR JOKES!" Then he remembered Shinji, who was also already up. "AND YOU? WILL YOU TELL US WHO THE CHICK IS!"

"Hey, there's no need to leave me deaf!" Said Shinji massaging the internal part of his left ear. As the boy recomposed himself, he looked right into the eyes of both Kensuke and Touji. "If I tell you about this, do you promise in your honor or on whatever you hold important to never say anything to ANYONE? Meaning, this won't leave this place, ok?"

Taken aback by their friend's unusual decisive behavior, both teens were stunned. "Yeah man, I promise." Said Touji, not as stunned as Kensuke, but stunned nonetheless. "Hun… yeah, sure…" Uncertainly said the geek boy.

Shinji, just to not lose the hang of it, sighed again. "I'm seeing Misato."

Kensuke burst on laugher. "HA HA… good one Shinji, but seriously, who are you seeing?"

Now Shinji was somewhat annoyed. "Hey, I just told you! I'm seeing Misato!"

Kensuke laughed some more. "You've got to agree with me that that's the funniest thing that we ever heard, isn't it Touji? Hun, Touji…?" As the boy looked at his friend, the jock's behavior was a little disconcerting. Instead of laughing his ass off like Kensuke, Touji was impassive.

As Shinji also noticed this, he asked the taller boy. "Do you believe me Touji?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? That was exactly my hunch. Do you remember all those talks we had before Kensuke joined us in the communitarian work? I would be damned if I couldn't figure it out after all of those…"

Kensuke was astonished. "So it IS really true?"

Both Shinji and Touji nodded.

"MY…my… wow Shinji, way to go man! Congratulations! What a lazy dog!" Enthusiastically cheered Kensuke as he suggestively nudged Shinji's ribs with his elbow. "So you're doing the wild thing with a major babe, who might even be very experienced in it! I'm so envious of you…you know, if I wasn't an over filled hormonal teenager I would think this is immoral from her part! But I wanted to be on your shoes right now!"

At that Shinji finally snapped. "#$# off Kensuke! All you can think of is sex? I'm trying to have a real relationship with her and all you can say is that if you weren't a pervert you would think that it was immoral!"

"Geez man that was not what I meant…"

"And what in blazes did you mean?"

Kensuke averted his eyes while he looked for the right words, before finally dropping his head in defeat and shame. "I guess I really meant that… I'm really sorry Shinji…"

Too angry to accept that apologize at the moment, Shinji turned to Touji. "And you? Aren't you going to criticize me?"

Touji smiled. "Of course I won't you dummy! If it was I who encouraged you to go after this, why would I say anything against it?"

That took Shinji aback. "Hun… yeah…"

"Anyway, I guess this have everything to do with Asuka and your condition earlier today? Let me guess, she didn't like, let alone approved it, did she?"

"Well Touji, actually I didn't tell her. I found a way to dodge the question. Of course it was not the wisest way to do so… Anyway, that was pretty much what she demanded of me back in class before you guys rescued me…"

"I see… well… it's obvious that you need some time without her Shinji, and tell you what! I have the perfect way for you to avoid the devil. At least until dinner time!"

That was much more time than Shinji thought he had. Actually, the boy was sure that his deadline would be at the end of class. "And what do you have in mind Kensuke?" Asked him a little less annoyed with his friend.

Smiling as he saw that this would be one way to redeem himself in front of Shinji, Kensuke put his hands over both Shinji's and Touji's shoulders. "Well you see: as a fart is nothing for those that are already in deep shit, I will find a distraction for Touji here to convince Hikari to give Asuka clean duty today! And we will cover for you in the shelters today, leaving you with the day off to think by yourself!"

As Touji caught the idea, he said. " I will be straining my points with Hikari, but this is worth it. What do you say Shinji?"

"Would you really do this for me?"

"Of course Shinji! What are friends for anyway?" Said Kensuke. "Although it will hurt to be in clean duty with Asuka, this is the least I could do for you after earlier!"

"You don't need to…"

Kensuke interrupted Shinji. "Maybe not. But I want to do it! Now, let's wait for the bell and go back to the class…"

**AVAVAVAV**

Asuka was fuming. She couldn't get the answer from Shinji during lunch break. All thanks to those other stooges, Kensuke and Touji. But they would get what was theirs. What really annoyed Asuka however, was the fact that she was so worked up because of Shinji's evasiveness. As her mind cleared after this morning, she realized that Shinji pissed her off on purpose so she would be too mad to interrogate him. Damn baka Shinji for being able to manipulate her…

As she mused over those things, a flashing dot appeared in her laptop. A chat request. Seeing who asked for the chat, Asuka was curious. Geek boy sure knew what Asuka thought about him right now. Why would he want to talk to her? Deciding to find it out for good, she logged on.

**AVAVAVAV**

****

Sports dude is requesting a privative chat. Accept or Refuse? (A/R)

Hikari blinked at her laptop. Touji NEVER requested a chat with her in class. He knew all too well that she highly disapproved those chats during class. It was her duty as class representative. He swore that he wouldn't ask for one unless it was important.

Class representative entered the room.

Class representative- Touji, you know what I think about this. It better be important!

Sports dude- Unfortunately it is. Hikari, I have a great favor to ask you. Something will happen soon. Could you arrange clean duty for Kensuke and the devil today as punishment?

Class representative- It's not devil! Her name is Asuka. And WHY would I do that to my best friend?

Sports dude- Look Hikari, I really can't tell you why. Do you really think I would want to do this to Kensuke? Trust me, there is a reason for it.

Class representative- I don't know Touji… Asuka is my friend… and it wouldn't be fair, regardless of who is prejudiced.

Sports dude- Hikari please! I never asked you anything concerning this. Also, you know that I wouldn't do this even to HER if there wasn't a good reason. Shinji REALLY needs his time away from the dev… from Asuka right now. You saw how mad she was at him at lunch break.

Class representative- Ok, I will do it. But you'd better tell me what's going on later!

Sports dude- I'm sorry Hikari, but I really can't. This is Shinji's problem and I swore I wouldn't tell anyone. Even you.

Class representative- fine, I'll do! But you realize that you owe me big time, don't you?

Sports dude- Thanks Hikari. That's all that I ask. And yes, I owe you this one.

Class representative- Fine…

Class representative exited the room.

Touji looked over Hikari and blew a kiss. As the girl averted her gaze, blushing, Touji looked at Kensuke and secretly sent him a Thumb's up.

As he saw that, Kensuke gulped. It was now or never. He logged on his laptop and requested a chat with Asuka.

NUMBER ONE ENTERED THE ROOM.

Number one- What the hell do you want geek scum?

Universal soldier- Geez Asuka, chill down. Otherwise you will really give us reason to call you the devil!

As Asuka turned around to scream at Kensuke to not call her that, she was taken by surprise as the boy threw a paper ball at her face. That was it. "SAY YOUR PRAIERS 'COUSE YOU'RE DEAD!" Shouted her while jumping towards him.

"STOP THIS MADNESS RIGHT NOW!" Everyone, including Asuka, looked at Hikari. Her voice carried such a command that no one dared to move. "How could you behave like that in class Asuka? I'm very disappointed with you!"

"But he…"

"I don't want to know! I saw what Kensuke-kun did to you and I'm really disappointed with him too. So both of you will be assigned for clean duty today. That is, if the principal doesn't give a suspension for both of you! Go NOW!"

Asuka was speechless. Hikari had really done that to her? Quickly running everything back on her mind, the German realized that Hikari, as class representative was supposed to do exactly that. Her behavior was totally inexcusable. But it was all Kensuke's fault. Wordlessly, she proceeded to the principal's room.

Kensuke was really frightened. He knew where he was getting into, but it was terrifying nonetheless. But it was a man's job to face danger to save another one in need. However, he almost wet himself as Asuka gave him a last evil glare before departing. Things would get really ugly after class today…

As the commotion died and everyone resumed their activities, Touji gave a questioning glance over to Hikari. Seconds later, he had an e-mail that explained that such act must have being punished having him asked her to do so or not. And that she really resented Kensuke for infuriating Asuka so much that she would loose it in the middle of the class.

After a quick chat with Shinji to ask permission and guaranteeing that Misato's name wouldn't be mentioned, Touji promised Hikari to tell her what all that was about.

**AVAVAVAV**

****

Misato was having a real boring time at NERV. Not that she could complain about it. After the angels ceased, there was only paperwork for her. But still, no matter how boring it was, there were no angels! Unfortunately, the Major's head worked a little differently from the rest of the world. She missed those things. Even if she was deadly bent on destroying them.

As the current stack of papers finally finished, the woman sighed. "Phew, that was a lot…" Looking at the next piles, she felt miserable. "_And there are even more… oh well, it's not like I have to finish all these today, after all, I'm ahead of my schedule. I could indulge in some time off… Hun, what to do?"_ Thought Misato as she got up from her chair and went for a quick stroll over headquarters.

Passing near Ritsuko's room, she decided to see what the blond scientist was doing. Once she entered the office and got in sound reach, she said. "Hey Rits-chan, what are you doing?"

Without taking her eyes off of the monitor, Ritsuko put down her cigarette and replied. "I'm running some hypothesis about the probable course of action of those new enzymes."

"Hmm… so you're busy enough already. Don't need me to bother you, do you?"

"Exactly."

Misato made a face. "Ah, you're no fun… Hey Ritsuko, listen. I need to talk to you about that problem of mine concerning the pilots… you known which one. Whenever you have a break, come to me ok?"

Ms. Akagi finally looked at her friend. "Yeah, Misato, I will do just that. But unfortunately, it won't be today. I'm really busy. Perhaps Saturday? We both would have a day off!"

Misato thought for a while. "Yeah. Why not? So it's settled. Saturday we talk. Anyway, I'm leaving early today… bye."

As Ritsuko gave her farewells, Misato went out of there. The brief talk she had with the blond woman gave her an idea. Getting her car, Ms. Katsuragi drove all the way to the kid's school gym, A.K.A, the winter shelter. Once there, she looked for Shinji. "Ah! Here you are." Exclaimed her as the boy came into view.

Taking his eyes off of his current assignment, which consisted of helping Touji to carry some boxes around, Shinji smiled a little. "Hello Misato-san. I wasn't expecting you to come here. What can I do for you?"

Catching on Shinji's formal tone, Touji realized that he was not exactly supposed to know about the pair, so he decided for the sensible retreat. "Hun, hello there Katsuragi-san. I think I need to take care of something elsewhere, catch me later in the store room Shinji." Said him with a big smile before getting out of there.

Misato didn't wonder about Shinji's formal tone with her. After all, Touji was with them and as far as she knew; Shinji wanted their relationship to remain a secret. What she wondered about was why Touji hastily denied himself an opportunity to be near her. Not that she minded it. After all, that gave her chance to privately talk with her boyfriend. "Hello Shinji dear. Touji running away from me like that is unheard. Do I have bad breath?"

Shinji chuckled for a bit. "No Misato… it's just that he decided to give us private time. I had to tell him about us." Finished him in a somber tone.

It was Shinji's idea to keep secrets. A reasonable idea at that, but still his. And now he simply told Touji? No. There was something about that. "Is that so? What happened?"

As Shinji told her about everything that happened today, Misato frowned. She remembered her night talk with Asuka yesterday and was sure that things would definitely not go well once they told the girl the whole story. "Listen Shinji, yesterday Asuka asked me about this mysterious girl you were supposedly seeing and in the end I told her that although I knew about it, it was your decision to tell her or not. Guess I own you an apology. After all, I let it slip that you really was seeing someone…"

"It's ok Misato. We would have to tell her sometime anyway… I just hoped that it would not be so soon. But as things are, I believe that we have to tell her tonight…"

Misato nodded. Indeed it would be worlds better to go trough it as soon as possible. But for now, she didn't want to worry about anything related to that. So she decided to implement the idea that got her here. "Say Shinji, when will you shift here end?"

"Actually I am already working over time. But as soon as this and two more boxes are in the storage room, I will be clear to go. Why?"

"I was thinking about going somewhere fun. Do you have any suggestions?"

Shinji became happy. At the moment he simply forgot that Misato was supposed to be at NERV and not there with him. He didn't know that she was allowed to get the rest of the day off like that. Anyway, he pondered about Misato's suggestion. Although it was not wrong, it would not be a good idea to go on a public place. At least not so soon. Thinking about some not so public places that they could go, a place popped in his mind. "Today there will be a concert with Tokyo III's orchestra. We could go there!"

Misato fought back a frown. She asked if he knew about any fun place and he suggested an orchestra? And did Tokyo III really have one of those? Anyway, she meant somewhere that they could go right now. "Err… Shinji, I was thinking about something that we could go right now. Besides, an orchestra? My grandfather used to like those things."

"I'm sorry Misato. It's just that I like it…" Said him. Strange enough, he was apologizing because he thought that he offended her while suggesting the orchestra. Go figure him…

Misato wanted to smack her face in disbelief. God, how could Shinji fell sorry for suggesting something that he liked? Anyway, she decided that she could endure a night of erudite music after all. But not today. Perhaps she could surprise him during the weekend? Yeah, that would be good. But that didn't solve her current problem. Where could they go right now?

The answer magically came when a sound van passed nearby advertising that the circus had arrived in town. "Hey Shinji, have you ever went to the circus?"

Also hearing the advertisement vehicle, Shinji remembered one time when his former guardian went with him. But it was so long ago that he actually didn't remember very well what a circus was about. Those things became scarce after second impact. "Hun, I went to one some years ago but I don't remember very well. However, isn't it a public place?"

"Yes it is. But we will be watching an innocent spectacle, where there is absolutely no mood to make out during it. So no one will assume anything different. What do you say?"

Shinji started to blush as Misato mentioned making out. It was really good to do so, but even with her, it was hell of embarrassing to talk about it. But Misato had a point in her suggestion. "Yeah… I guess that's not a bad idea…" But that also gave him ideas. He remembered about the ice skating ring. It was not a place for making out either. And it sounded extremely fun for him.

"Then it's settled! After you finish those boxes we're off to the circus!"

**AVAVAVAV**

As Asuka was finally dismissed from the principal's room and was finishing the cleaning of the room, there was only one thing in her mind: revenge. How dare Kensuke mock her like that? Worse yet was the fact that she herself snapped at the spot. Heck, where did all her steel mind, cautiously honed with EVA training go? No, she vowed to control herself better in the future. Now she lost another opportunity to interrogate Shinji. Coming to think about it, those dorks got the spineless pilot away from her grasp during lunch, and now geek boy's actions allowed Shinji to escape again. Could he have done it on purpose?

The idea was laughable. The stooges out braining her? Ridiculous. But not impossible. Shinji himself did that at morning today! It annoyed the hell out of her that he wouldn't act like the superior being that he was more often. Not that he was superior to her. No, he was superior to the masses but was just almost on her league. In a place that challenged her. In a place where she could look at him and see a person worthy of her. But he never acted like that. He would rather be the spineless wimp that apologized for any and everything.

_"Stop thinking about that! Baka Shinji is just that: Baka Shinji.!"_ Anyway, he could have informed the other stooges about that way to manipulate her. And thinking abut it now that was a sure bet. "_But why would he do that? Ok, his friends always try to step over me, but the third child wouldn't give it away like that only because of that…Perhaps… PERHAPS GEEK BOY IS TRYING TO COVER FOR HIM!"_

With this realization, Asuka went straight to Kensuke. "Stooge, we need to talk."

Raising his head from viewing his sweeping hands, Kensuke could only wince in terror as he saw Asuka. Now it was time to die a slow, painful death. "Wha… what do you want?" Asked him shaking more than green bamboo.

The fact that the boy was so easily intimidated pleased Asuka, she would get whatever she wanted from him in no time. "Well Aida… I know that you had a motive to sign your death sentence earlier today… I just don't know which motive this one is. Let's make a deal… you tell me everything you know about Shinji and I let you live after a light beating…" Said her cracking her knuckles.

Kensuke was a man. Yeah, a coward one at that, but still a man. So he decided to go as low as it would take. He kneeled on the ground and touched the ground with his forehead in reverence. "Ple… please don't hurt me! I would do anything that you want. But I can't tell you about this. My friendship with Shinji depends on that…"

Now Asuka was REALLY pissed off. The guy had the gal to step so low and still refused to tell what she wanted? How could he be so pathetic? Lifting the boy trough his collar, the German girl stared hard it his eyes. Shoving his frame at the wall, she cocked a fist near his face, and kept it shaking. "Listen here Kensuke… I don't care about your friendship… if you don't spill out what I want to know this moment I will punch a hole trough your face!"

True be said about Kensuke. He could be a coward man. But he was a loyal coward man. Loyal to death. "I refuse to tell you anything!" Shouted him with as much conviction as he could.

As soon as the last word came out of Kensuke's mouth, Asuka's fist shot forward. It impacted with the wall, missing Kensuke's face for millimeters. But Kensuke didn't know that. He was unconscious due to fear just as Asuka's fist begun to move. Releasing her hold on the boy, Asuka watched Kensuke slumping to the ground. She was impressed. _"Man, perhaps I've underestimated this scum. He stood on his ground to the end regardless of his cowardice…_ I'm impressed!" Finished her in an audible whisper that was heard by nobody.

Removing her hand from the wall, she never noticed the splinters that also came out from the wall. Kensuke's demonstration of loyalty eradicated all her anger. She walked out of school grounds before deciding to go home and confront Shinji there. Once within the apartment, Asuka stated that her prey wasn't there. Once again she started to feel angry as she just knew that Shinji was avoiding her. After a while, she realized that anger would not lead her anywhere and cooled down. Since she was alone, she could very much do something that if someone caught her doing that there would be no bottom for her pride. She would apologize to someone.

Taking the phone and dialing a too familiar number, Asuka waited until Hikari's voice came from the other end of the line. "Hello Hikari, it's me, Asuka. No, that was not it, in fact I just called to apologize for my behavior, I know it was inexcusable but still I want to say that I'm deeply sorry about that…"

After hearing Hikari for a while Asuka spoke again. "I know, it's just that those boys really infuriate me. But I promise to try and control myself in the next times. Ok Hikari, and thanks. I knew you would understand. What? Go ice skating today? Sure, that would be very nice! Seven o'clock? Right, then that's settled. Ok, bye."

And so Asuka decided to dismiss Shinji until later.

**AVAVAVAV**

****

Shinji really enjoyed the circus. There were no animals among the attractions, as well as no aberrations, but the skill of the artists was more than enough to make up for those. He laughed more than he could remember ever laughing with the clowns, and was amazed with the flying acrobats. Contortionists and magicians were also very nice. But the best of it all was to share such a thing with Misato. During some part of the show he realized that everyone was so tuned on the stage that there was little to no room to pry over other people business. He decided to slip his hand to grab Misato's one and they stayed like that for the entire show. It was heaven.

Misato for her part also enjoyed the show. She missed the firstly mentioned attractions but agreed when they were forbidden. It was not right to mistreat animals and exposing those unfortunate enough to be qualified as aberrations. She found it really cute when Shinji decided to hold her hand somewhere during the show. But it was just it: cute. She wanted more physical interaction between themselves. However, she also understood that it still was a big deal to Shinji. So she accepted to wait when he was ready. She just prayed that it would be soon. Very soon. Perhaps just after the circus? A woman can dream, you know.

When the lights resumed and all the clapping died, it was time to leave the circus. Once outdoors, Misato looked at Shinji and asked. "So Shinji did you enjoy it?"

"Sure I did. It was marvelous." They traded impressions over the entire show, and after that topic died, Shinji commented. "You know, this was so nice that I want to go elsewhere." As he looked at Misato's curious gaze, he continued. "Well, I recall what you said about circus being a public place but one where there was other options to enjoy ourselves besides making out and stuff. "He blushed at that part. "I started to think about that and figured that ice skating is also something that we could do…"

There was no need to say more. Although Misato was a little disappointed that Shinji didn't want to go making out, his suggestion was her favorite winter sport. And so her mind was out of the gutter.

As they arrived at a park which contained the skating ring, the couple traded yens for skates. Misato unceremoniously hoped on and started to skate. As she looked beside her, there was no Shinji. Looking around she spotted him holding in the rail, shakily trying to reach her. "What's the problem Shinji? Don't know how to skate."

He shyly nodded. "Hun yeah… that's it."

Misato laughed. "Well, there's no problem, here give me your hands and hold on. I will lead us trough a stroll, then I want you to try alone ok?"

"Sure."

As the pair strolled together, firstly Shinji was really awkward. Almost making both of them fall. Some laps later he was better, but still needed Misato's help to stand. To be honest, he would rather to not get any better at this. At this level of skill, he was allowed to get a lot of attention from Misato. Being it as she supported him whenever he loose some balance, or when she hugged him from behind when she wanted to the both of them to make some fancy turns.

After some time, the pleasure of the ride was so great that Shinji lost some of his inhibitions. He got to the tip of his blades, reaching for Misato's face and gave her a light kiss, which she promptly returned. It was a cute scene to see the two kissing while going ahead without seeing where they were going. Even if it was quite irresponsible.

**AVAVAVAV**

Asuka and Hikari arrived at the ice skating ring and decided to take a hot chocolate before indulging in the ring. As it was only the two of them, Asuka felt like she could swallow her pride once again and go trough the apologies once more. Sitting at a nearby bench, Asuka took a single sip of her chocolate before keep staring into the waving liquid within the mug for a while. Not taking her eyes from that position, she spoke. "Listen Hikari, it's really not easy for me to do this, but I would like to make you see that I'm truly sorry for what I did at class today. It's just… I don't know; this stuff about Shinji seeing some one and avoiding me is messing with me. I mean, not that I care that he's not available or anything, but I have to make sure that whoever he's seeing is not a treat for NERV and all…"

Hikari just looked at Asuka's face and said nothing. It was obvious the real motive why she was so messes up. The girl just couldn't admit it.

"And now e avoids me like the plague? And worse yet, he informs those other stooges of ways to play with me. It was so infuriating; man I could kill one of them right now!"

Hikari listened some more. Actually, she already had forgiven Asuka back at the phone apology, but it would do good for her friend to talk this time once again. The brunette, however, allowed her thoughts to drift towards what Touji had told her. So Shinji really was dating some one. But who could she be? It was rather curious. Looking sideways towards the ring for no particular reason, Hikari saw the boy in her thoughts. "Hey Asuka, look at the ring. Isn't it Shinji?"

"WHERE?" Shouted the German frantically looking. "Yes, it's him! Now he will answer me!" Said her before finishing her not-so-hot-anymore chocolate in a hurry and darting for the skating ring.

As Hikari followed Asuka to try to not let her be arrested for body harm, the calmer girl noticed that Shinji was too comfortable in that hug with…Misato? _"Nah, she can't be Shinji's girlfriend…"_

It was as they entered the skating ring that both Asuka and Hikari saw Shinji give Misato a kiss on the lips. Which she promptly responded. "Oh my god! Misato really is Shinji's girl!"

**AVAVAVAV**

Misato was in heaven. It was one of her dreams to have Shinji to show affection towards her in public. It was one of the proofs that he was really going on for a true relationship. So, it was with no small amount of pleasure that she corresponded to the kiss that the boy gave her. Only to look ahead and, after dislodging her lips from Shinji's, see the shocked expressions of Asuka and that friend of hers, Hikari.

Shinji could thing on nothing more until Misato stopped the both of them. "Misato, what's…" During the question, Shinji looked at her and, seeing her shocked face, looked forward to face Asuka and Hikari. In a really not enthusiastic tone he finished his question, color draining from his face. "…wrong?"

The four stood still looking at each other for quite some time saying nothing. No one could thing about anything to say. That is, until Asuka found her wits. "So third child, this was why you were avoiding me. You just wanted to go out with this old whore!" Said her in a high pitched voice.

It was Misato that answered to that. But not because she was offended by Asuka's words. Well, she really was offended, but the reason was that everyone on the ring was looking at them. "Not Now Asuka, this is neither the place nor the time to discus about this!" Hissed her as forcefully as she could.

"And why not? Why can't people know that you're taking advantage of a boy that could be your son?" Said Asuka out of pure spite.

"Now listen here little girl. I said this is not the time to discus this, let alone the place. You will comply with my reasoning and be quiet right now. After all, you live at MY house. So it's MY rules." Half shouted the purple haired woman.

Fearing an even greater scandal, both Shinji and Hikari didn't know what to do. That is, before they looked at each other. It was ironic how the duo that was in 'opposite' sides formed a plan in their heads without a single word.

As Asuka and Misato were arguing, both women saw their companions skating away towards the exit. Needless to say, they chased after them.

As they had the head start, Shinji and Hikari had enough time to change back their shoes and resume their run. After some time, they looked behind their selves and found the women pair chasing after them. "Ok Shinji-kun, no it's with you. Good luck!" Said Hikari as she made a turn to go in another direction.

Both knew that the chasing women would both go after Shinji. And Hikari just wanted to get distance from them now. A nice gossiping was cool and all, but this would become a real personal problem. She just wanted to get the arguing duo out of public hearing range. Shinji had similar thoughts, but he knew that he was the center of that argument, so it would be after him that they would go. As long as no one else heard about what would be said, he was fine with it. It was finally time to stand for something anyway…

Luckily for the boy, the apartment in which he lived was really near the park. If it was anywhere more distant, he wouldn't make it before being reached by both women. They both where faster than him. Sighing heavily as he entered his house, Shinji waited his girlfriend and roommate get there.

"Hey baka, what was the big idea of running away like that? Too chicken to support the tramp?" Said Asuka pointing with her thumb to Misato, who just managed to arrive.

Misato would give a come back to that but was beaten by Shinji. "No Asuka, it's just that no one else needs to hear about what we are going to talk about right now."

Both women were taken aback by Shinji's seriousness and certainness. Taken aback enough to stay silent enough for him to continue. "I'm sick and tired of always running away from everything. I've decided to stand for what I believe and want. And for doing that I have to start somewhere. Might as well start it right now. Telling you about me and Misato."

One again, neither girl said anything. And Shinji took advantage of their silence to not get his brand new spine crushed down. "Look Asuka, no one ever planed this. It was not Misato's or mine fault. I mean, we can't do anything about those that we feel something about!" With that, he proceeded to, with the occasional help of Misato tell the German girl about the events that led to their hook up. Omitting the masturbation piece, for obvious reasons.

"And that's it. Perhaps it's wrong to pursue such a relationship. But as long as the law support us, I believe that we have the right to try." Finished Misato.

Asuka was speechless. First of all, Shinji was consciously acting as the decisive man that she so admired. And that made her be so proud of the young man she lov… could put up with. But if that was the case, why was she so mad about he being with Misato? Their motives seemed fair enough. Was it really the fact that Misato was way older than him and it felt wrong?

Anyway, she couldn't deal with this for the time being. Passing trough the couple, Asuka took her tome in her bedroom before coming out with a duffel bag containing some clothes. Shinji and Misato stood still just looking as the girl went and came back. "I just don't know what to think. But for now, I can't cope. So I'm going to stay at somewhere out of here, probably Hikari's, for a couple of days." Proceeding to the exit, Asuka stopped herself right in front of Misato and after giving the older woman a hate filled gaze, fired a punch to the woman's gut that made Misato double to the ground, breathless.

"ASUKA!" Shouted Shinji as he kneeled to help Misato, still keeping an eye on Asuka. His expression of shock and disbelief countered by the German's own of hurt and distaste. "See you whenever, jerk."

As the automatic door closed, Misato finally managed to take a big enough intake of air to regain her breath. Even if it was still shaky. "Shinji, I…"

"Shh. There is no need to say anything Misato." Interrupted Shinji. The woman decided to comply as both knew that words were not really something for the moment. Asuka may have gone overboard with the punch, but they knew that she was hurting. Even if she refuses to acknowledge it, she loved, or at least cared deeply for Shinji. It was not the fact that Misato was older than the boy. Age differences were nowhere near the problem here. The real problem was that Misato had 'stolen' Shinji from Asuka.

**AVAVAVAV**

****

** Author's notes: **Well, after so long, here is another chapter. I would like to apologize for delaying so much; however, there is no reason to say that I'm sorry if it does not cut in any more. Anyway, cutting in or not, I AM really sorry for the delay. I've got the worst case of author's block on this side of the Pacific.

I won't lie, the block is not over and I'm starting a now job which will requires me to move to another state. So, for the next month I won't have the time to write even if I had the mind flowing smoothly. Also, I would like to thank all those that still bother with this story, as I'm really putting effort on this. Your reviews and support are very important to me.


	13. Snow13

Disclaimer: don't own Evangelion.

**SNOW**

**Chapter thirteen**

Three weeks after the punch episode, things are still royally shaken between the involved ones. What Misato really wanted to do was punishing Asuka for insubordination and attacking a superior officer. However, two things kept her from doing that. First, this was a personal issue that happened off duty, Secondly, Misato was the adult here, no place for petty paybacks. But she just prayed for the German girl to do something, anything regrettable the next time they meet on duty.

Asuka for her part, surprisingly enough, kept quiet about everything. She never ranted as expected once she went to class next day. However, her body language left no doubts that something out of the ordinary happened. She even pretended that Shinji wasn't there at all. The deciding clue to know something was amiss.

Shinji was doing what he does best. Moping around, feeling that somehow he was the culprit for the situation. Aside from that, he tried to find something to talk with Asuka. He could (not really, but still) understand what she was feeling and wanted to clarify everything. However, her cold shoulder (blatantly ignoring the boy, that is) really didn't help any.

The entire class wondered about the situation about the situation, except Touji, Kensuke and Hikari. The last one was with Asuka when she spotted Shinji and Misato at the ice skating ring. And she was the one to endure Asuka since then. Not that she didn't like her friend. But despite giving room to her, Hikari didn't share the German's opinion at all.

The remaining two stooges tried to get information from Shinji but were unsuccessful. So, having nothing to loose they tried a far shot asking Hikari. Since they have involved her before with that detention to Asuka and Kensuke, the class representative surprisingly decided to share what she knew, and perhaps gather something from Shinji's point of view without directly asking him. It just wasn't proper to do so.

And thus, we find the three friends together, enjoying some hot cocoa at a coffee shop for teens. "Ok, I told you two all that I know. Still, without Shinji's view we can't really take a side here. No matter how awful this is!" Said the only girl of the group.

"Hold it there Hikari! Just because there's a fifteen years gap between Shinji and Misato it's not enough to say it's awful. I mean, I still don't like it that much myself but we have to give some credit to the pair. If we don't give'em a chance we might never know if they're for real!" Exclaimed Kensuke. Despite his own beliefs, the boy wanted to see where all that would go.

"Heh, at least Shinji is truthful about his feelings. Let me tell you what I gathered during sometime with him while working at the winter shelters..." And so Touji told his companions about his talks with Shinji and the conclusions he got, given the boy's reactions to certain times. "So, judging from all that, I'm safe to assume the legitimacy of my buddy's feelings." Stated him with a sage air while sipping his cocoa. After some seconds he got fed up with the stares. "What?"

"Well Touji, it's just that... well, I'm with you because I knew that beneath the jock cover, there's much more to you... but it's still a shock to see you being so insightful about this kind of matters." Admitted his girlfriend.

As Touji and Hikari got all mushy-mushy, Kensuke felt a slight pang of jealousy. Both his friends were hooking to someone, leaving him alone to fend for himself. Not that he wasn't happy for them, but it still brought mixed feelings. "Ok you two, that's enough! I'm not here to watch you to you know. Well, what the hell can we actually do about Shinji, Misato and Asuka?"

"Good question buddy. Good question..."

**AVAVAVAV**

Shinji once again arrived home, alone. Despite all the harassing and stuff, Asuka was a good friend. One of his few, and he missed her. However choices must be made in life and for Misato's sake, he would refrain from trying to regain the German's friendship. But it didn't mean he wouldn't try to make her see things trough his way for once. And he still didn't have a clue on how to do that.

Taking his shoes off at the door, the boy put aside his current train of thoughts to go through more pressing matters at the moment.

"Wark!" Was the extasiastic greeting from his girlfriend's pet. Shinji smiled as the penguin came waddling full throttle towards him. One month ago, the boy realized the unhealthily rotund shape that PenPen was becoming, and decided that the bird should go on a diet. At the present time, PenPen was so happy to see Shinji cause it was starving, and the boy would be his only food provider. As that old saying goes, a dog of many owners ends eating many more times than it should. Of course the same applies for warm water penguins.

Finished the task of feeding PenPen, Shinji started on his homework. It was still awkward, but he planned to enjoy a nice weekend with Misato and no homework would prevent him from that!

As normal occurrence with people in love, thinking about the owner of his feelings made Shinji space out. Instead of numbers and history dates, the young Ikari occupied his mind with Misato's idea of spending the weekend at the beach. He didn't knew how she did it, but the woman actually got both of them licenses from NERV for the time.

He barely remembered the last time his former tutor took him on a beach trip. If memory didn't fail Shinji, he was eight years old at the time. His most vivid memory was of the time when that cursed jellyfish struck his left foot. THAT did hurt!

Now, however, he really expected more pleasant experiences. And not just beach related experiences. After all, he and Misato would finally have a time away from Tokyo III and all the people of it. "_Hun, perhaps it's time for a drink_." Thought Shinji before giving a rest on the homework. Now the boy would contemplate the city from the balcony, along with a glass of brandy.

**AVAVAVAV**

Deciding that she needed a break from work, Misato headed to the restroom. Once there, she splashed some water on her face and stared at herself at the mirror. "_Damn! All this paperwork is driving me insane, how I wished for a beer right now... a pity Shinji isn't fond of beer. I mean, for a teenager to have such a refined taste for drinks, it sure feels strange to chastise him for drinking underage. After all, he seems to be even more mature than me on that aspect. Well, anyway, I must remember later today to contact my agent and see how all that money I invested on NASDAQ is going..."_

Her musing has cut short when Rei entered the restroom. "Greetings Major Katsuragi. I was informed that you were headed this way. May I inquire something?"

Now, that got all fragments of Misato's attention. "Hun, sure Rei, ask away what you want."

"A good awhile from now, something happened between you, the second child and Ikari kun. I've being pondering about it and I can't get any conclusions. Since it's highly unadvisable to ask the second child, and accordingly to Akagi san this is something not to ask men, I came to you."

Misato waited for the girl's question, but it wasn't coming. After a while, she got confused with Rei's expectant gaze. "Well?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Could you elaborate?"

The older woman blinked. "Err... Rei, first of all I need to know what is it that you want to ask!_ And thus, we see, once again, that Rei still is socially inept."_

"What happened between the three of you?"

"Err..." Misato was taken aback. Rei's bluntness usually has this effect on people. "Well Rei, it's kind of personal... I don't think it's something to discuss with you. No offence."

"None taken. However, whatever happened got Shinji Kun even more depressed than the usual, and that's not healthy. You may be referring to you and him being a couple to what's not to discuss with me. This is not what I want to ask since it's no secret to anyone in NERV."

Misato already knew that news travels fast but still was taken aback, once again, with such a blunt reminding of it. Composing herself together she asked. "So, your doubts are about Shinji's wellbeing?"

"Correct."

The older woman chewed some on her lower lip. She really didn't like what her intuition was telling her about that. However, she needed to be sure. "Tell me Rei, why are you so concerned about Shinji? What do you feel for him?"

Now it was Rei's turn to be surprised. Even she didn't quite know what she felt about the young boy. "I… I don't know the exactly name of what I feel. All I know is that I have this great desire of seeing always well and happy, and I wish to be near him to share that happiness…"

"_GREAT! That's just what I needed. Now I have Rei in love with my boyfriend… is this Kami-Sama's punishment for my wish to kill all angels?_ Excuse-me Ayanami, I've got things to do." Said Misato trough clenched teeth, going away even before Rei could say "Hai." The fact is, Rei really loves Shinji, but not like Misato thought. It was a kind of sisterly love. Not that either women knew about that…

**AVAVAVAV**

Two days later we see all the teens at school once again, as ever. During an English class, as the teacher droned about some differences between American and British English, our known students had different course of actions. Shinji was unusually happy, daydreaming about the next day, Saturday, and his oncoming trip. Kensuke was busy with a task of utmost importance: finishing the newest version of "Metal Gear Solid". Touji was actually paying attention to class, just as Hikari whished to be doing. But Asuka was firm on her task to prevent it.

"Look at that baka Hikari! I bet he is all happy like that because he got some from that old tramp! He's just a big pervert, I tell you! You know, he could be dating some girl his own age, but no! He goes out with that old hag just because she can't keep her legs closed."

"Asuka, please! I want to pay attention to what sensei is talking!"

"But that is so just obvious! Even a pervert hormone-driven like baka Shinji there can understand!"

"Excuse-me if I'm not that intelligent Asuka. Besides, you're just jealous." As soon as Hikari spoke those words, she cringed. Great mistake.

"WHAT! Me, jealous? Of what? Baka Shinji? No way!" After the first shriek, Asuka hissed every other word to Hikari, but it was too late. The teacher, along with the entire class, was paying attention to her.

"Miss Soryu? Are we distracting you so much that you had to yell at your friend?" Sarcastically asked the teacher. As the redhead, now red face meekly apologized, he went on with his class. But what really irked Asuka to no end was seeing that the entire episode wasn't enough to snap Shinji out of it.

During all that, Rei kept being Rei. Meaning, she just stared at the window. Big deal.

**AVAVAVAV**

At lunch break, we see the three stooges calmly munching on their lunches. Sitting on the roof, as always. "So Shinji, what are your plans for the weekend?" Asked Touji, hopping to take is friend on an arcade hopping, since Hikari would be busy with her family.

The pilot of EVA 1 blushed heavily. "Well… I… hun… err… I'mgoingonabeachtripwithMisato." Blurted him in the end.

"What the heck Shinji? I couldn't understand half of that! Say it again, in a normal pace, will ya?" Demanded Kensuke.

"Well, Misato got these tickets to Okinawa for the weekend. And we plan on spending it there." Said the boy, with a renewed blush.

Touji and Kensuke shared knowing smirks. "Way to go Shin-Man. Didn't know you had it on you! Even I haven't got that far with Hikari!" Said Touji! "You know, by the sea, you could offer to give her a back rub with tanning oil. Than, when Misato-Sama is all mellow-mellow after you've worked on her shoulders, you move to her calves and work your way all the way up until you reach the Promised Land bro! From there on, it's history." Finished him with a triumphing smile.

As Shinji looked totally dumb folded, Kensuke added his two cents. "You know Touji, for someone that claims to have not got that far, you sure know how to precede, hun?"

The bespectacled boy was pleased to see his friend's squirming form. "Damn it Kensuke! It's just that… err… I just… err… I'm just good at talking… yeah, that's it! I'm good at talking about these things!"

"Yeah, sure you are Touji. Sure you are…"

As the taller boy pounced over his friend, he, while holding his victim in a full nelson, addressed Shinji, snapping this one out of it. "Anyway Shinji, now you just have to be sure to take with you all that it's necessary: the sun oil and a lot of condoms!"

"Hey, not everyone has their minds on the gutter you know! I'm just not that ready for that at the moment!" Retorted the blue eyed boy.

"Yeah… sure, not everyone is interested in this stuff, just the heterosexual guys, mind you." Gasped Kensuke while trying to get off of the pin.

"Hey, I'm not gay!" Further protests where prevented as the bell rung, signaling that all children must go back to classes.

**AVAVAVAV**

Once again at class, Rei Ayanami isn't quite paying attention to the math teacher. But she's also not paying attention to whatever she usually does out there at the window. She, unwillingly, overheard the stooge's talk during lunch. "_So, the major is going with Shinji-kun on a trip to the beach… I think I like the idea. But… shouldn't I be the one to go there with Shinji-kun? If so, why am I still happy that he will share it with someone else? ... Accordingly to Suzuhara-kun, these trips are a perfect opportunity to engage in sexual intercourse, and based on all the data I've read about this subject, this' an activity that people that love each other do. It's sort of not only part of the mating process, but also a manifestation of their love for each other." _She stood there for a while, not thinking anything coherent enough to be worthy taken note of, but at the end she came to a conclusion_: "Instead of the major, I'm the one who should be there with Shinji-Kun…"_

All the while, Touji kept impersonating a tomato every time Hikari looked at him. _"Damn that Kensuke! The nerd hat to figure out that me and Hikari have already… DAMN IT!"_

Hikari for her turn just wondered what was wrong with her boyfriend. _"All that red face… is he getting the flu?"_ While Kensuke was almost biting himself in jealousy. _"Damn it! Touji already scored, and Shinji is gonna score this weekend! When will it be my turn? I don't want to resort to prostitutes!"_

About both Shinji and Asuka's minds, well, let's just not look into them…

**AVAVAVAV**

Later that same day, after school, we see Shinji walking home. Nothing new at that. However, the detour he was intending on taking, and more specifically, the reason for said detour, was something out of the ordinary for him.

Arriving at a convenient nearby drugstore, the pilot of EVA 1 got inside and started to look trough the shelves. As he surely took his time, a sales clerk came into his aid. "Hello there boy, good afternoon! Can I help you with something?" Said the sales clerk, a young man, average height, with a thin ponytail. His badge portrayed, along with a photo, the name Tenshi Masaki.

Nervous as just as Shinji himself could be, the boy, dieing from embarrassment, managed to ask. "Hehe… I'm… looking for… err… I'm looking for… condoms…"

Tenshi for his part have passed trough the same situation. He knew how embarrassing it was to ask for that kind of thing. And trying to make it easy for his young customer, just let the boy to where the required good was and left Shinji be. "If you need anything else, just call me." Said him walking away to give Shinji room to choose among whatever type of condom he wished to buy.

"Let's see…" Muttered the boy. _"Not the extra large… I'm not a big guy anyway… the neon light type? Definitively not. The textured one? Interesting, but no…"_ After debating about the issue for a long time, Shinji finally decided to close his eyes and take a random type.

Once at the paying booth, he once again wished to die. The attendant was a gorgeous woman with cyan spiked hair and unusual, but beautiful, yellow eyes. As he shyly handed her the packet, the woman looked at it and instantly had a very disturbing smirk at her face. "Oh… so your partner likes chocolate hun?"

As the boy walked away, seemingly impossibly red, the clerk Tenshi approached his companion on the paying booth. "Ryoko, why did you have to do that? You know it's not that easy for guys that age to go trough this without someone teasing them like you did!"

Ryoko just laughed. "Come on Tenshi dear, he should get used to what life is like you know!"

During the rest of his way home, Shinji could only stare at the wrapped package in his hand and wonder in defeat. _"Of all the types, why the hell did I have to take one of the flavored ones?"(1)_

**AVAVAVAV**

**Author notes:** Well, yeah, I really took my time to release this. And it's too short to boot… well, better than nothing I guess… with all the pressure to keep going on…

Anyway, this is not news to anyone but I'm stuck here. Same lame excuses as ever, which are irrelevant to keep saying. The fact is: it's hard to write nowadays. I intend to keep going with this story, but it will take a while. Thanks for your understanding.

**(1):** Yeah, some seven years ago that happened to me. A fifteen years old guy dieing from embarrassment in the quest for condoms. And a drop dead gorgeous female sales clerk (who seemed to have a knack for teasing young boys) gave me that exactly same comment. For your curiosity's sake, I brought a pack of chocolate flavored condoms without realizing it until them.


	14. Snow14

Disclaimer: Yep... Evangelion is not mine.

"_Spoken words"_

"Though words"

**SNOW**

**Chapter fourteen**

Okinawa, Japan. Nice place. Sun, heat, sand, water, and a lot of cute girls in skimpy swimsuits… you got the picture. So did Shinji. Currently inside of a buss, which was crossing trough the city, Shinji once again thought of his girlfriend's eccentric antics. It seems that she thinks it would be romantic for the two of them to meet at the city instead of going there together.

The bullet train from Tokyo III was not that big of a deal. Trains were a big part of Shinji's life. The boat however was not that nice. He got a little seasick. Not enough to get him barfing, but unpleasant enough to awaken the pessimist in him. More than once he wondered if the trip really was a good idea at all.

Good thing that the bus to get him from the harbor to the hotel used such a nice route. Once again Shinji's mood went up. When it stopped in front of the hotel, the boy got out of it and raised his head, looking up. Yeah, the "Samurai Inn" was located in a really big skyscraper. Entering the building, Shinji proceeded to the counter.

"Good morning sir. Please state your name." Politely asked the receptionist.

"Ikari Shinji."

"Yes…" Trailed off the receptionist. "Here, Ikari Shinji. Room 1983. Have a nice stay sir." Offered the man while handing Shinji the keys.

"_Seems I got here before Misato…_" Thought Shinji thanking the man and heading towards the elevator. Once there, he whistled at the view from the panoramic device. While not afraid, he either wasn't found of heights. But the sea shore saw from above sure is awesome.

"Kami-Sama…" Muttered the boy once he opened the door to his room. Right in front of him a magnificent sight unfolded itself. Not only of a bigger size than any other that Shinji ever laid eyes on, the room was furnished with noticeable expensive stuff. Like the whole hotel, aside from the stuff that never existed before, every detail of it was decorated in feudal fashion. Including the luxurious futon for two.

"_FOR TWO?!!"_ Shinji silently screamed. As the initial shock passed away, he remembered that this trip was supposed to be spent by him and Misato as a couple. But he thought that, even if what he was planning happened, they would be in separated rooms. Well, at least separated beds. This was kind of way too bold in his opinion. Anyway, better think about it later. Right now, he decided to wait for Misato in the hotel's private beach.

Thinking about it, Shinji briefly wondered how much that all had cost to Misato. This place sure was a safe way to bankrupt someone! And Misato wasn't the wealthiest person on the world! Little did he know that NERV's staff got free daily rates, as an incentive from their superiors. Just, of course, it wasn't that divulged. Gendo didn't want people to increase NERV's budget. Misato would have to thank Kaji, may god have his soul, for discovering that!

Once on the sand, Shinji fumbled with the parasol a little before finally getting it the right way. Stretching some to ease his stiff joints, the boy used his hands as a pillow and closed his eyes. Focusing on his hearing, Shinji paid attention to the seagulls and the noise made as the water broke at the shore. So relaxing was it that he got into a trance. In which he would take a REALLY great time to get out of by himself.

**AVAVAVAV**

Misato parked her car in the hotel's garage. Once again she thanked her ex-boyfriend for finding that stuff about free daily rates. She looked at her own face in the rear mirror once again to check if her make up had slipped away with all the sweating she did. Why did her car's conditioned air have to break while coming to such hot place?

Satisfied that it was still impeccably in place, Misato only applied some more lipstick. Getting her purse and other small belongings, the woman waited the carrier boy and gave him her other bigger luggage. And headed for the check in counter.

"Good morning Miss. Do you have a booking?"

Misato eyed the receptionist. A man in his, probably, forties. Deeply tanned and broad shoulders. For her, the guy would fit more as a bouncer, but it was of no consequence. "Katsuragi Misato."

"Yes… here you are…room 1983. Have a nice stay." As Misato went to her room, the receptionist couldn't help but wonder_. "That room… it is the same of that boy from earlier… and I know it's a couple's room… nah… it doesn't concern me after all…but I'm sure I've seeing their faces somewhere before…"_

**AVAVAVAV**

"Thanks and don't waste it all at once!" Said Misato after giving the carrier boy a tip so small that it would be spent all at once if he decided to drink a coffee. Looking at the room she decided that it looked even better than on the photos she saw on the internet. Heading for the wardrobe, she found Shinji's clothes.

"_Hun… Shin-chan already arrived…"_ Thought her before going by the window and sightseeing from there. Once she found the boy relaxing under a parasol, Misato chuckled. _"Heh… he didn't lose time here… Guess I'll just go there and surprise him."_

After disposing of her shirt and mini-skirt, Misato once again showed that she was an efficient woman. She already had her swimming suit under her clothes.

**AVAVAVAV**

Shinji asked for lemonade and was calmly waiting his order. However, when it finally came, something was amiss. He didn't have to turn around to see that the waiter's voice was female. But wasn't the waiter a guy? Turing around, Shinji was face to chest with Misato. He took some seconds to realize that he was starring before looking up at her face red as a strawberry. As Misato gave him a sly smile, the boy realized that she wasn't mad at him, which embarrassed him even more. "He… h…hi there Misato…"

"Hi there yourself Shin-chan." Said her savoring his ashamed state. However, she decided to be lenient with her boyfriend. "Won't you get your lemonade?" For further emphasis, she pointed it with her free hand.

"Oh yeah, of course! But… why are you with it?"

"I saw the waiter coming towards you. Since there was no one in the line before you, I asked if I could deliver it and give you a surprise greeting!" She cheerfully replied.

They arranged a place for Misato under the parasol and decided to just admire the view of the sea. Shortly after, both took a seat, and Misato felt Shinji's hand over hers. Seems like he got the hint as she placed hers near him. She smiled. Seems like Shinji is trying to make this work after all.

"You know Misato… I guess I'm thankful for us to be here… I mean, perhaps we needed a time away from all the stuff within Tokyo III and its problems."

"Yes… I was getting suffocated there. I like NERV, but it's sure nice to get away once and then. Besides, here we can have time for just ourselves…"

As the implications of what Misato said sunk in, Shinji once again got embarrassed. But this time he made a Herculean effort to just seem cool about it, which earned him a chuckle from Misato. Looking at her face, full of mirth, Shinji just chuckled himself. _"Damn teasing maniac!"_

They talked for a pretty good time before deciding to go and have fun on the water. Shinji complained about it saying that he couldn't swim. His girlfriend had none of that and still dragged him into the water. But just deep enough for him to still be able to stand above the surface.

After some good thirty minutes of splashing each other and playing catch, as stupidly as a couple can play it, the pair got tired and decided to head back to the shore and have some lunch. Looking back at the sea, Misato thought that she saw a mop of blue hair swimming around. Looking away to not let a wave hit her face; she once again looked at the location, only to see nothing but water. _"There is only one person with that hair color. But it couldn't be… guess I'm seeing things…"_

**AVAVAVAV**

Two days ago, Ayanami Rei was researching a hotel in Okinawa. As she got word of Misato's plan from Shinji himself, Rei kept thinking over the issue and concluded that she was the one to be there with him.

Being around Gendo and Dr. Akagi, Rei knew about the Samurai Inn. So she was researching the web to book a room for herself.

Unknowingly to Shinji, she also stalked him to see which time the tickets he purchased would be. It wouldn't be wise to go at the same time as him.

Deciding for the next turn, Rei arrived at the inn successfully avoiding alerting Shinji of her presence. Once on her room, the girl pondered about the motives that led people to seek day offs in places like this. The concept of wanting to avoid duties was alien to the azure haired teen.

Some time later, she also concluded that if it wasn't for free, this place wouldn't have being worth it. It simply didn't sit well with her to spend so much money on superfluous comforts. Her room back in Tokyo III was more than enough to supply her necessities as the commander told her. All other resources should be going to the commander's plans.

Going to the window, Rei saw the sea and immediately got the feeling that is she was here, she might make it worth after all. Getting herself ready, Rei went to the beach and dived into the sea. If there was a mundane pleasure in which she indulged, it was swimming.

Some two hours later she was starting to get tired and thus, decided to just keep there floating to rest among the gentle rocking of the sea. Eventually she resumed her swimming as a small wave passed trough her.

**AVAVAVAV**

"So Shinji, what will you want?" Asked Misato as Shinji eyed the menu. The raven haired beauty wanted a nice cucumber soup… spiked with beer, of course.

"Hun… guess the stir fry would be good."

"Shin-chan, why do you always have to be so traditional?"

"Well… it's just that I like these things so much…" Replied the boy cheerfully. And well, he didn't want to offend Misato or anything, but her food tastes were always dubious. Damned he will be if he followed her lead.

"So Shinji, what do you think of this hotel so far?" Misato asked while waiting their orders.

"Well, I went to a beach sometime earlier on my life, but I was too young to remember it clearly. Actually, all that I remember are things that weren't all that pleasant…" Noticing her curious eyes, Shinji said for her to ask him later abut that. Even if for him it wasn't funny at all, he sure knew she would laugh her head off with the jellyfish story. "Anyway, this place is marvelous. And I still haven't got to the hotel itself! It's just… WOW! I don't have words to describe it. How on earth did you discover this place… and for the price, or better yet, for the lack of price we're spending here?"

"Hun… Kaji once stumbled over the information that the commander was holding back about NERV's privileges. One of them was this hotel…" Misato stopped at that and Shinji didn't ask any further. He knew that the subject of Kaji was still a sore one for the woman; and in return she knew that talking about Shinji's father was a mood killer for him. "Anyway, what are you planning to do after lunch?"

Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "I still don't know, there's so much to do here that I'm still a little lost. Perhaps… perhaps sightseeing for a while?" He did notice Misato's flirtatious malice in that question. He knew VERY well what she was implying at, but although he also wanted that, he still didn't have the guts to think about it right now. Best alternative? Stalling.

"Fine…" The disappointment in Misato's voice, even well hidden, was still evident for him.

**AVAVAVAV**

Time passes and the day ended shorter than Shinji would be comfortable with. Some unexpected business came up and Misato had to go to the reception to deal with it. Though, before going, the dame instructed Shinji to wait for her at their room.

He knew very well what would happen once Misato was back. So the boy decided to get some things ready. Once, he read somewhere that no matter how they behave, women still like romance and stuff. So taking advantage of the features of the room, Shinji adjusted the lights for half light and asked room service for a bouquet of roses to be placed on the small table at the center of the room. Also, he placed the condom pack under the pillows, as Touji had instructed him. Yeah, right! For someone that claimed to not having done that the guy sure knew what to do…

As Shinji nervously stared outside from the window, he almost jumped as the doorbell startled him_. "So this is it… guess I'll never be readier anyway…"_ Thought him going to greet Misato. For his surprise, it was not his raven haired girlfriend that greeted him. It was Rei.

"Ayanami!!?? What are you doing here?" Gasped him surprised.

"Could I come in Ikari-kun?" That monotone of hers had the amazing effect of both calm him down and freak him out at the same time.

"Sure, sure… come inside."

As the azure haired girl entered the room, she took notice of the half light that illuminated the place and a ghost of a smile quickly passed trough her face. She turned back to face him after the door was closed and bluntly asked. "Ikari-kun, do you care about me?"

Taken aback with that question, Shinji heavily stuttered before managing to give a positive reply. Heck, of course he cared about her, no matter how weird she was, Rei was still one of his best friends in the entire world.

Satisfied with the reply, Rei unceremoniously darted forward, hugging Shinji and pressing her lips against the boy's. As Shinji opened his lips in surprise, she slipped her tongue inside.

"_WHAT THE HELL!!??"_ Screamed Shinji inside his mind before finally regaining enough self control to firmly, but still gently push Rei back. Staring at her confused eyes he asked. "Aya… Rei, what are you doing?" And immediately he winced noticing that his tone did hurt the girl.

"I was doing what a person who cares about other do to that person. I want to share our first time."

As Rei stared at the boy, his mouth hanging open and unblinking eyes, the perfect impersonation of a statue since he didn't move even a twitch, she got worried. "Are you…well?"

After a quick reboot, Shinji's brain once again resumed its function. "Rei… I'm flattered that you think you like me this way but… I believe that you're quite wrong in your assumptions…"

But he was interrupted. "I heard you talking with Aida and Suzuhara about this beach trip and based on my feelings for you and all that I've read about the subject I realized that it was I that should be here with you instead of the Major."

"_Leave it to Rei to make a somewhat love declaration to sound so uninteresting…"_ Shinji thought. Then something clicked. "Wait a moment… I recall a talk you had with Misato some days ago… she said you did tell her that you loved me and all… but… for what she told me… Rei, it might me too much presumptions but I believe that even if you love me… you're not in love with me."

Seeing her curious stare Shinji kept going on. "It's just…I kind of feel the same way you said you did to Misato… I want to see your well-being and be able to share your happiness, as well as share mine with you, but not this way." For emphasis, Shinji pointed the futon with his left thumb. "I… I love you Rei… but just as a friend… and I do believe that's the same kind of love you have for me."

Even if not sure what Shinji really meant, Rei's mood calmed down and she let go of the other pilot, sitting at the foot of the futon. As Shinji did the same at the head of the futon, she asked. "I… don't understand. Accordingly to everything that I read, sexual intercourse is the epitome of love's manifestation. If you love me, and I love you, why can't we do that?"

"_I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HAVING THIS CONVERSATION OF ALL THINGS!!!" _Shinji shifted uncomfortably in his place and reddened more than ever before replying. "Well… there are different kinds of love… the love you express with se...sexual intercourse it's not the friend's type… I mean… not that lovers can't be friends and all but it's just that they…" Shinji stopped. "I'm just babbling hun?"

Rei just nodded. "Ok, I'll try to be coherent this time…" Shinji looked sideways, resting his lower face in his hand, absently lightly rubbing his chin in a thinking fashion.

"Although friends can have sex, I can't have it with you since you're more than a friend for me. After all we've being through, I see you as my sister. With Misato it's different. I feel… attracted to her. It's not because she's beautiful or anything like that. I mean, sure she's gorgeous and stuff, but there are models around that are more beautiful than Misato. Still, she's the one I want to be with. There's not another woman for me."

After Shinji said all that he finally realized that indeed, he was ready to take the next step with Misato.

"Rei… tell me… do you SEE us doing that?"

After a few seconds she finally answered. "Actually, I don't… I just thought that it was something that we were supposed to do, I never thought that I had to have a need to do that…"

Shinji decided to be silent about that piece. Perhaps with time, and more life experience, Rei would finally begin to understand life and human interaction. Not that he knew very much about that… still, he became surprised as he realized all the growing up that he did these past months. If anything, this whole trip did serve him for a great deal of soul searching and self understanding.

**AVAVAVAV**

After Misato finally was done with whatever she had to do at reception there was only one thing in her mind: Ikari Shinji. For her, it was already past the time to turn their relationship into the more physical aspects of it. What could she say? She was a healthy woman and had needs! Besides, this whole trip was meant to be a sort of a honey moon for them.

At the familiar door, carved with the golden characters that formed the number 1983, she paused. Grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath. She was on her way to open the door but voices kept her from doing it. _"Hun? Sure it's Shinji there but the other voice… is it Rei?"_

Feeling somewhat guilty for eavesdropping on Shinji, Misato still couldn't help but do it. For what she recalled, Rei wanted her boyfriend, and both of them were inside that bedroom.

As the conversation went on, Misato realized, more and more than ever how much Shinji had a heart of gold. He did what no one else could have done. He understood Rei.

Also, his words about herself. Damn that guy for making her desire him even more.

After a while, she quickly took a casual stance in front of the door to open it again, as the noises inside the room indicated that Rei would go away. As Shinji opened the door, he was surprised. "Misato! How long have you being here?"

She smiled. "Long enough Shinji… long enough." As Rei exited the room, both women traded looks, and after what Misato judged was a nod of some sort from Rei, she forgot everything about her and entered the room. Closing the door with her feet and already hugging and kissing Shinji. Still, that was not a passionate hungry kiss. It was a kiss meant to show him how much she appreciated the boy.

As they pulled apart, Misato started do say something but Shinji stopped her with a gentle finger on her lips. "Save it for later Misato. I might be a lot bolder than ever right now and I want to take advantage of it." With that, HE attacked her mouth this time. But his kiss was way hungrier than hers.

Misato was even more pleased when his hands started to roam trough her body. Not going anywhere interesting, but still, for him it was undoubtedly an improvement. However, Shinji still was too clumsy with things and she decided to take the lead. Helping the boy to take his shirt off, Misato then proceeded to drag him along as she lay on the futon… just to see Rei sitting at one of the corners. "REI?!!!"

"Greetings again Misato-san."

Shinji immediately let go of Misato and faced Rei, voicing his and his girlfriend's thoughts. "What are you doing here Rei?"

"As we discussed earlier, even if we are not meant to have sexual intercourse, I'm here so I can share in your happiness watching you and the woman you love."

As Shinji went away to try and reason with Rei that things didn't work like that, Misato fell face first into a pillow and, while crying, banged nonstop her fists into the futon. _"Damn it! God, all I wanted was to have some sex with my boyfriend! Wanting to kill those angels was such a sin that you will deny me my needs and love?"_

**AVAVAVAV**

**Author's notes:** Yeah… after another way too long delay, here's chapter fourteen.

Still trying to go faster, but still failing miserably at that. See you in chapter fifteen.

And things will happen since I think myself that I've stalled too much already… but I might change my opinion on that, you never know. Heck, even I never know…

Anyway, please review.


	15. Snow 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, just this plot, which borrows the characters for no profitable purposes.

**SNOW**

**Chapter fifteen**

"So they actually went there?"

"Well, I went to Shinji's house before coming here and no one answered. My bet is that they were already off." Kensuke replied, absently munching on a sandwich, while walking with Touji.

"I don't know. They might even be sleeping right now. I mean, it's 7:45 am! Which time did you went there after all?"

"Hehehe… you see, the thing is that after a vicious nightmare I had because of that Asuka stunt some days ago, I couldn't get back to sleep and decided to torment the one that was at fault. Namely: Shinji. Oh, and to answer your question, it was around 6:12 am. Give or take a couple of minutes."

"Anyway, besides all things, your visit there implies one thing to us: A whole weekend without our buddy." Touji and Kensuke kept walking aimlessly trough the streets of Tokyo III, while the city awoke for another day. When Kensuke went to Touji's house, he remembered that the last grocery shopping never happened since he found Hikari in the middle and dropped it in favor of a little date. Realizing that there was no food at home while he was hungry and, judging from his friend's starving face the same could be said about him, Touji just put some clothes and was out to buy some fast breakfast. The best he found was a couple of yesterday's sandwiches.

"By the way… why didn't you eat at your own house? Not that I really mind or anything, but my money is not supposed to be spent buying food for you."

Kensuke purposely showed the munched sandwich bite he had in his mouth while smiling at Touji. "I was planning on eating at Shinji's. His cooking is the best. Beats even my aunt's food."

Touji took a tomato slice from his sandwich and threw it at Kensuke. "Will you just shallow before speaking? That's gross!"

"Hey, I remember you doing way worse before. Did you forget that burping contest you won last year at school?"

"The one that got me almost expelled?" Touji grinned as his friend nodded. "Heh… how could I forget that? It's not everyday you become state's burping champion." He stopped mid track. "Actually, I believe it's time to practice a little. This year there might be new challengers after all."

Kensuke's eye's widened as he saw Touji already gulping air. "Oh no, dude. Don't do that! At least not in the middle of the street!"

However, his pleas fell on deaf ears. "**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!"**

As dogs began to bark in the distance and a couple of birds went flying around, Touji sighed. "Ahh, I feel… relaxed."

Than, garbage came raining from above. Looking upwards, four stories above, a rotund guy clad in a stained muscle shirt (or would it be fat shirt?) and boxers was throwing trash against the boys while screaming. "YOU F#$ING PIGS! WHY WON'T YOU DO THAT UNDER YOUR MOTHER'S WINDOWS?!!!"

As both boys went away running, Kensuke noticed Touji's satisfied smirk. "Dude, you did that on purpose only to annoy that guy AGAIN didn't you?"

Touji's smirk grew into a full smile. "What do you think?"

"That's my boy."

**AVAVAVAV**

Hikari paced back and forth. Obviously, the girl was very apprehensive. Not for the first time she doubted Touji´s idea. Ok, that girl needed to take her mind off of Shinji´s and Misato´s new relationship BAD. Still, the redhead was not known for charity work. Perhaps it was not a very good move to bring her into the whole ´winter shelter´ stuff.

The class representative once again glanced at Doctor Kusanagi´s office's door. It was already past half an hour and Asuka was still discussing some of the finer details with the head of the voluntary work. That was when Touji and Kensuke finally arrived. "What took you guys so long to arrive?"

Kensuke gave a sarcastic smirk. "Some miscalculating from my part got us the need to search for some food throughout the city... and mister ´stomach roar´ here decided to give his private show." He finished, pointing a thumb towards Touji.

The taller boy's proud full smile was soon replaced with a wincing expression. "Oh! I can't believe you still do that kind of thing and right in the middle of the street no less! Touji, that's SO gross!"

Sensing the evil glares that Touji threw at him when Hikari wasn't looking at them, Kensuke decided it was a good idea to change topics and hopefully diffuse the oncoming argument and the later consequences for him, courtesy of Suzuhara. "Hey Horaki-san, did you manage to bring Soryu along with you?"

All talking ceased after that question. Hikari suddenly remembered another reason why she doubted this plan. Normally, Asuka plus Touji and Kensuke already meant trouble. What to say now after the recent events? The German girl was like a swimming pool full of nitroglycerine just waiting for a spark. And recently Kensuke filled that role all too well.

It might have been heaven's devilish timing sense, but Dr. Kusanagi´s office's door opened just then. And from it Asuka came forth. In her face, a strange mixture of annoyance and eagerness. This was immediately replaced by pure annoyance. "What are these two morons doing here?" She demanded, making a Herculean effort to refrain from yelling.

Hikari opened her mouth to say something when a hand from behind landed on Asukas´s left shoulder. "Well, well... Miss Langley, meet one of the senior volunteers that I spoke to you about. Suzuhara Touji."

Dr. Kusanagi led Asuka trough some more steps forth so that now he was in the view of all the other teens. He smiled. "Actually this is kind of convenient. Saves me the trouble of looking for you Suzuhara-san." Since the shrink only got confused stares as answers, he continued. "I intended on assigning Miss Langley here under your team Suzuhara-san."

As surprise left Touji's face, he assumed a professional behavior that he wasn't known for. "Ok. Now please Asuka-san, come with me and I shall introduce you to your chores." Taken by surprise, Asuka gave a dumb nod f acceptance and silently followed the boy away.

As Kensuke and Hikari blinked, trying to understand what just had happened, Dr. Kusanagi spoke once again. "Now, I believe that you two also have affairs to attend, don't you?" As both teens nodded and hurriedly went away, the psychologist asked Hikari's attention. "Miss Horaki, if you could, I would really appreciate if you could bring Asuka to me more. She does have some issues that I would like to talk with her about..."

The weekend passes smoothly for everyone. Well, as smoothly as possible considering the involved ones. A full two days of Asuka near Touji and Kensuke simply means the Armageddon. Surprisingly enough, the taller boy succeeded in leading the other two without great misshapenness. Of course, the presence of Hikari helped greatly for so.

**AVAVAVAV**

The second day at the Samurai Inn was quite not what both Misato and Shinji expected. While one expected a day full of sex after a night on even more of that and the other expected a day full of cuddling on bed after a night of sex, both got a day full of explaining the do and does of Shinji and Rei's brotherly relationship. And that voyeurism was not quite acceptable (well, accordingly to Misato, not acceptable at least so soon in the game!)

When the time for them to go back to Tokyo III finally arrived, the trio decided to go all together in Misato's car. A couple of hours later, Misato was quite restless on her seat. The only audible sound within the car was the humming of the engine mixed with Rei's even breathing. Looking trough the rear mirror the woman could swear that she saw a ghost of a smile on the sleeping girl's face.

Using her peripheral vision, Major Katsuragi noticed that Shinji was focused on something far away from this world, as he had been since the beginning of this trip. Despite being mute for a couple of years, she never was one to like disconcerting silent moments and was about to burst with that situation. "A penny for your thoughts." For some milliseconds Misato wondered why her voice did sound different, weird. Like it was doubled. Then she realized that both she and Shinji spoke the exactly same thing together.

She blinked before turning her face towards her boyfriend, but he beat her into speaking anything else. "You go first Misato... And not to be rude or anything but considering our current speed it would be greatly better if you kept your eyes on the road." Immediately Misato was looking forward and feeling a little shunned. But as she opened her mouth, Shinji once again spoke first. "You can leave the ogling to me."

Now she had to fight back a fit of laughter. Not succeeding completely, the woman gave a sharp snort that earned her a full smile from Shinji. She was overjoyed to realize that he seemed to be serious about their relationship to the point that such a shy guy could make significant efforts for it to work. That was something that she never thought she would see: a flirtatious Shinji. "Seriously now Misato, you can speak whenever you're ready."

Suddenly the Katsuragi maiden realized that she had lost herself in thought. "Oh yeah. Well, it's just that you know how I am with stiff silent moments and since we left the Samurai Inn it has been like that. I just wanted to strike a conversation..."

Without looking, Misato could feel Shinjji's nod and as he took a breath to speak, she decided it was her time to beat him into that. "Still, this little exchange of ours made me be once again sure of something. Your tendency to be quiet and kind of distant some times makes me wonder about your feelings. But, I know that the kind of joke that you've just cracked up might not be much for me. But for such a shy person like you its very difficult and it shows even more that you're trying to make our relationship to work." She took a brief pause. "You don't have idea of how much happiness I feel when I think about this."

Shinji put a hand on one of Misato's tights. Not an erotic kind of touch, but more of a tender and reassuring one. This time, he said nothing about eyes on the road as she looked at him. "Yes Misato, it isn't easy for me to go trough all of this. You're older than I am; worlds more extroversive and a lot of other things that makes me wonder why someone like you would like the likes of me. Still, it makes me feel so good and happy that you do so that once in a while I can gather the strength to go against my nature and do these kinds of things that I know you appreciate. And I must confess: it is good to act that way. But as you've said, it's still too hard for me."

As common sense finally won against all else, Misato once again looked forward. But Shinji still wanted to talk. "And about what was on my mind, it's just that I've being thinking of two things. The first is our situation with Asuka, but let's not talk about it right now. The second... well, I was trying to come up with our next step..."

He was interrupted as, from the rear seat, Rei's monotone made itself heard. "It's kind of obvious which should be your next step since you have yet to perform it. You two have to have sex."

Perhaps it was the suddenness with which Rei's voice came alive. Or perhaps it was the shock of hearing her saying something that could be taken as a joke. Or even a combination of both possibilities, but the fact is that Misato's heart skipped a beat in surprise and that made her loose control of the car. Slamming the brakes, she only managed to make the car spin with even less control while it got itself on a route to the outside of the road, where a nasty bump with a stone almost flipped it off. Almost.

When the world stopped spinning, Misato still trying to regain her bearings asked if everyone was ok. As both passengers said that they were fine, the woman fought back against, but in the end gave in to a dark thought: "_Judging everything that has been happening, I think I might have liked Rei better when both I and her thought that she was after Shinji's heart..."_

**AVAVAVAV**

Misato paid the rescue vehicle's driver and stood there, watching her car being hauled away. _"Danmit! Did that stone really had to twist the directional axis?"_ Looking at, and shortly after turning towards the motel that she was in front of, Misato gave a regretful sigh and addressed her two companions. "Well, that mechanic said that my car will be up to it only tomorrow. Since we only have to be back at NERV on Tuesday, and I believe both of you can skip a class without much prejudice, we're spending the night here instead of contacting someone to take us back to Tokyo III."

Rei gave a nod and a discrete grunt for acceptance, both moves mirrored by Shinji. The pair got their belongings and stepped inside the motel. The smell of fresh coffee immediately filled their nostrils, which made everyone crave for a cup. While serving themselves from a nearby stand, no one saw a middle aged woman approaching from behind the, until now, empty counter. "Good evening you three. How may I serve you?"

For a fleeting moment while swallowing her mouthful of coffee, Misato subconsciously noticed the woman's high spirits and loveable demeanor. Then, it all vanished from her mind. "Well, my car broke while on the road and we will need to spend the night while it's being fixed. Do you have room for three?"

The loveable smile shrunk a little. "Well, all our multiple rooms are occupied at the moment, I'm afraid. Still, our single's room's prices are quite handy… But if you really want a multiple room, I can inform you of another nice motel that's not that far from here."

Rei doesn't understand certain aspects of life, like why the smell of that coffee on her cup had given her such a craving for something that she isn't used to care about. However, there are things that she suspects and often gets it better than the average people. She watched the whole interaction between Misato and that woman over the counter. When everything was taken care of and the trio was on their way to their rooms, the azure haired girl decided to voice her thoughts. "May I inquire you a question Major Katsuragi?"

"Come on Rei, at least while outside of NERV you can call me just Misato and ignore my rank." The woman said that in an exasperated tone. "Anyway, what is it that you want to know?"

"From what I gathered, that attendant knew of our moving impairing issues. So, why did she offer to inform us of another place? Was it mockery?"

Misato gave a forced smile as the whole scene replayed itself on her mind, now with a more critical attitude. "Yes Rei. Now that you've mentioned it I also realized that that… that woman was totally sarcastic under all those smiles."

The crescent annoyance in the major's voice prompted her boyfriend to engage on a defusing action. He wrapped one arm around her waist, giving the woman a comforting squeeze. "Oh, come on Misato. Now that it has already happened there's no use on getting worked up about it. Let bygones be bygones." On truth, Shinji was kind of scared. Misato never minded those things that much. It was Asuka's job to do so.

Misato was effectively cooling down while enjoying Shinji's unusual behavior when suddenly she felt the arm around her loosing a little and the boy became quiet. "What's wrong Shinji?"

He once again looked up, seeking his girlfriend's black eyes and gave a half smile that would reassure no one. "It's nothing. Just a thought that I would really wish to not pass trough my head just did that."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. At least not today anyway." They walked the rest of the way to the nearest bedroom in silence. "Well, hun, as we arranged at the counter, this will be my bedroom for the night. So I'm already going in. Good night Misato, good night Rei." Shinji would give a kiss on Misato's cheek, but the presence of Rei and the memories that she brought in him from the Samurai Inn incident managed to intimidate the boy.

Both women resumed their walk on silence. Both worried about Shinji. One wondering what would have happened for him to fall back on his closed and shy persona. And the other thinking that, accordingly to a book that she once read, he missed quite the chance to give his girlfriend THE kiss.

**AVAVAVAV**

After wishing Rei good night, Misato entered her bedroom and upon closing the door, she dropped her luggage and sighed staring at said door. Turning around, she absently noticed the room's quite shabby decoration that consisted of pastel colored floral patterns while heading for the shower. Once she was done with it and barely dried off, the woman threw the towel over the hanging and went completely nude across the bedroom towards her belongings.

Fishing out a nice and comfy panty and a cotton large shirt, she flopped down on the bed and resumed the train of thought abandoned at the shower. The current set up of this trip was too much like the trips with all the pilots. The only one missing was Asuka.

Asuka. While Misato was still mad about the punching episode, she admitted that she likes the girl. She as like the annoying little sister that Misato never had. Still, the girl had issues. Some of those were really serious. For example, her reaction over Shinji's and her relationship was a dead give away that Asuka felt something that, worse than not acknowledging it, she completely denied it. And adding it to the girl's normal tendencies, Misato was really worried. Like said before, she really liked Asuka and was kind of missing the girl's eventful company.

Most probably, that was also Shinji's excuse for his down mood too. Just like he did with Rei, the boy considered Asuka part of his family. A part that was really hard to deal with, still, loved nonetheless. And judging from the time both used to spend together, he must be feeling her absence hard.

It was only another way to realize his feeling for Misato herself. Even with all that on his mind, the boy was there for her. And you know, perhaps there was something that Misato could do to help him feel better… not to mention helping herself on the process! God, it has been a long time since she last did it. Honestly, she was a healthily woman with needs! Even more now that she loved and was loved back by someone.

Getting up, Misato undressed her shirt and rummaged trough her luggage in search for a matching bra for the panty that she was wearing. Some strategically applied perfume and unsuspicious clothes and she was out of her bedroom! Upon closing the door, a stray thought crossed Misato's head. She went to Rei's bedroom and made sure that the girl was sleeping. No need for her to spoil the night again!

Silently trough the dark, she made her way towards Shinji's room. Once there, she knocked. No one answered. _"Damn Shinji! Why did you have to sleep in a time like this?"_ Misato angrily wondered within her mind. "Shinji! Hey, Shinji! Are you awake?" She started to whisper while applying more strength behind her knocks. Suddenly the door made a very faint cracking sound before opening slightly. Immediately Misato realized that it hadn't being locked. Peering inside, she once again whispered for Shinji before noticing the empty bed. "_Damn, where could he_ EEEEEKK!!!"

Misato got quite the scare when something landed on her right shoulder. Turning around so fast that she actually got some whiplash, the woman ordered her heart to go back to a healthily pace. There, in front of her was a grinning Shinji. "Geese Misato! I didn't mean to give you a heart attack. I'm sorry." But the mirth in his voice told her otherwise. "Anyway, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

She glared at him for a few milliseconds before replying. "Well, I was thinking about stuff back on my room and then I got the idea that we could resume what we were going to do last night." Noticing movement with the corner of her eyes, Misato stopped focusing on Shinji's eyes and observed him trying to conceal his other hand, which seemed to be holding something. Her arm shot forward and grabbed the boy's wrist. "And what do you have here?"

Shinji reddened like sunburn as blood rushed to his face. As he slowly opened his hand, a package of condoms was there. When Misato looked at his eyes again, he spoke while trying to break eye contact. "Hun… I kind of got the same idea and went to your room. But since you weren't there I just returned here."

Suddenly, Shinji felt his mouth full of Misato's tongue. Trying to regain his bearings from such bombastic kiss, he was once again thrown off his feet as the woman all but shoved them both trough the door and closed it soundly. He only had a little time to breathe when Misato went to lock the door and, while facing him said: "This time there will be no Rei!" Then, he was once again attacked.

The pair kept up the make out session for quite a while. And while Misato was performing caresses and the eventual groping with expert accuracy, Shinji's attempts were better than before but still quite clumsy and shy. The shy treat slowly but surely faded away as things went on. And the clumsy part was actually turning Misato on even more!

After some time, both finally reached the bed and things slowed to a more romantic pace. It was great and all, but Shinji couldn't see a thing! Perhaps Misato could go further without sight, but he couldn't! Besides, he always liked to just keep admiring the body of all those women on nude magazines. Shinji liked the feminine body and would be damned if he couldn't see the woman that he loved! "Misato, just a sec. I'm going to turn on some lights."

As he did it, she froze. Misato was at a loss when, instead of a half light like she was expecting, Shinji turned on the full light. Even with Kaji she never did it, let alone undressed where her partner could clearly see her scar. She always feared that, whoever saw it would be repulsed and reject her. And rejection from Shinji would be worse than death! When the boy returned to bed he gave an apologetically smile. "I know this isn't as romantic as half light, but there is not such option here."

When he tentatively touched her again, something was amiss. Misato wasn't as enthusiastic as before. It was like she was actually unease. "What's wrong Misato?"

The caring and concern in his eyes hit Misato so hard that she decided there and then to tell him the truth. No trying to avoid the issue or beat around the bush here. She straightened herself on the bed and looked at him seriously. "Shinji I…" Suddenly the words escaped from her. A few seconds later, staring at anything but Shinji, she tried to sallow the imaginary lump in her throat. "… I just… well, it's kind of hard…" She was interrupted.

"It's about your scar, isn't it?"

She immediately looked at his eyes again, startled. "How I know?" She slowly nodded. "Misato, I may not have a mark like it, but I know that people who do usually have issues about it. But what I don't understand is: why you're worried about it with me and never were with Kaji?"

"That's not true Shinji." Now it was his turn to be surprised. "During the whole time I've been with him I never allowed Kaji to see it directly. Always relying on half lights, undressed clothes, costumes, several artifacts that would hide me from full vision and I…" A gentle finger over her lips silenced her. She looked up.

"I see. But Misato, you have to realize that I do love you! It's not a scar that will make me reject you. No matter how horrendous it might have been. I've already seen your scar and it never seemed horrendous to me. Along with the way you kind of don't dress at home, I've already saw you naked once don't you remember?"

The moment that Shinji said that he loved her, the world stopped. There, he said it! He loved her! It was not just liking, he actually loved her! Then the world resumed only for her to hear his declarations about the scar. The happiness and emotional relief were so intense that Misato could not hold it and started to cry uncontrollably. Between sobs, she gave Shinji a kiss like there was no tomorrow. A kiss that poured out all the angst and then relief that she felt building up within her trough all this years. "Thank you Shinji! Thank you so much! Thank you for existing in my life!!!"

For Shinji, it would be completely ok to simply stay there comforting Misato and forget about any other activity. Still, not only he wanted, but also knew that right now, after those words that were said, Misato NEEDED to make love. He patiently waited for her to regain some self control and then gently pulled her shirt upwards, hinting that she should take it off.

Misato complied and soon, both were dressed only in their underwear. It was no surprise at all for Misato to see that Shinji used plain gray boxers. In a very far and obscure corner of her mind, she also noticed that Shinji was quite scrawny. However, that thought was severely crushed faster than light as the woman remembered that it was the love that she felt for him and not his physique that attracted her. Besides, he was still too young to have a chiseled body. And later he could always work out you know…

Shinji however, was gifted with a vision right from heaven. Misato already was so beautiful, but the sensual and yet elegant black lingerie she wore managed to make her even more enticing! It was like a goddess presenting herself to the boy. A goddess that not only turned him on, but also that he loved.

Gentle fingertips sent shivers down Misato's spine as they made contact with her scarred chest. Looking at Shinji's face, she noticed his eyes wandering, following the path that his fingers trailed trough her scar. The admiration in his eyes told her once again what she already knew: Shinji accepted her whole.

He could lose himself there. What Shinji still didn't tell Misato yet was that he actually liked scars. Her body became even desirable minute by minute if it was possible! However, his thoughts went high ware when a new sensation assaulted him. It took some seconds to realize that it was Misato liking inside his right ear. Possessed with new hunger, Shinji pressed their bodies together and begun to kiss her neck and jaw line.

Misato rose her head up to allow Shinji total access. Closed eyes, all that she could do was frenetically tangle her fingers trough the boy's hair as Shinji's mouth traveled downwards. The occasional slight moan was completely involuntary. For his first time, Shinji sure was doing one hell of a job!

However, she almost giggled when he started to fumble with her bra's back. She could swear that the boy muttered curses while struggling to open it. Eventually, she pitied him and opened it herself. Even funnier was his reaction when her breasts came into view. He just stood there, staring at them with a dreamy expression. Misato decided to be mischievous. "What's the matter Shin-chan?"

For her surprise, Shinji didn't go red at all. He just assumed a stupid expression before forcefully at her eyes. "I… I just… god, they're so beautiful that I don't know what to do!" Even before finishing those words, his eyes were back, glued at her breasts.

"Why don't caress and lick them?" Misato's voice was pure malice. Soon, the warm feeling of his hands came trough her being when her breasts were gently yet strongly cupped. A sharp moan escaped the woman's lips when Shinji sucked at her left nipple. Jolt after jolt of pure pleasure coursed trough Misato as Shinji continued his ministrations, alternating between caressing her with only his hands and with the aid of his mouth.

The taste of her skin was beyond anything that Shinji ever imagined. But his current local of attendance was by far, the best one! The soft and yet firm texture of Misato's breasts just begged to be sucked, licked and eventually bitten. It was awesome to testimony her reactions whenever he circled her nipples with his hardened tongue. Quite the same of when he pinched the same area. Who could have known that all those porn stuff were actually right about what would please a woman?

Misato needed a kiss BAD! She forcefully pulled Shinji's head upwards and savagely attacked his mouth while pressing her body against his, moves which he corresponded in kind. From time to time, his manhood would brush against her lower body, end even his boxers couldn't elude her senses about his hardness. That made her went completely crazy! Misato took advantage of her bigger body mass and strength and changed positions with Shinji. Now she was on top, straddling the boy.

Back bent forward, Misato kissed Shinji as his hands wandered trough the back of her head and the small of her back. She held his face while brushing their still clothed reproductive organs against each other. Suddenly she felt a gasp from Shinji. "Oh god Misato! This is incredibly good!"

She gave a smile worth of a succubus. "This, my love, is only the beginning…"

**AVAVAVAV**

Morning. Misato opened her eyes and realized that she was using Shinji's chest as a pillow. Yesterday he made her the happiest woman in the world! She wanted a lot to kiss him right now, but decided against it. Since it has being his first time, the boy must be really exhausted. Better let him sleep for a while longer. She carefully rose from the bed and gathered her clothes around the room. When finally dressed, she stared lovingly at the sleeping Shinji for a while before going out.

When Shinji finally woke up, he found himself all alone and briefly wondered if it had been only a dream. Some clues led him to be sure that it really happened tough. First, the smell of the room. It was pure sex. Second, the four used condoms over the nightstand. Yuck! Getting up, he was completely sure for once and for all. _"Who could have thought that Misato liked it so wild?"_ He winced. The boy was slightly walking impaired due to soreness all over his body, even his testicles…

**AVAVAVAV**

Omake

After the forth time, both Shinji and Misato collapsed in each other's arms. Above them, a figure watched everything from a crack in the ceiling. Inside the roof, said figure straitened. _"So, that was sex. Quite enlightening…"_ This time, Rei actually smirked…

**AVAVAVAV**

**Auth****or's notes:** Well guys, here I am, back from the grave again. As always, I'm sorry for taking SO long to update this story. Still, as always I do have an excuse for the inexcusable: I finally arranged a new job. BUT, the things is, for those who know Brazil, I'm at the state of Amapá, working at a chrome mining company that is located in the middle of the tropical jungle. Yeah, in the middle of the jungle! To find a pc where I could write non-work related stuff here is almost as hard as fishing in the desert, let alone an on-line pc!

And once again, I'm living for my job. I simply have no time for any other activity, unless I skip some sleep time to do stuff. Still, I'm not done with this story and neither abandoning it! It will just take the usual ridiculous amount of time to release the next chapters, oh well…

Anyway, I hope you guys can understand my situation: a struggling engineer in Brazil is kind of a hard way of life. Not that there aren't harder ones, still… this is my life and strange enough, I wouldn't change it for any other!

By the way, I've being looking trough my reviews (something that I should have done WAY earlier) and, besides thanking everyone that wrote to me, I just came up with two things there that I would like to comment on.

1- Yeah, English isn't my natural language. It's exactly my first reason to write fics. To improve on it. Still, this reason is very much tied with the second one: I like writing these things.

2- Heh, Thomas Drovin, thanks for the ideas. I'm not using all of them, but you gave some things to work on.


	16. Snow 16

Disclaimer: Yeah, as you probably guessed, I don't own NGE. Now on with the show…

**SNOW**

**Chapter sixteen**

Two days ago-

"So that's it for today's work folks. I expect to see all of you tomorrow." As the volunteers began to go on their own paths, Dr. Kusanagi addressed Asuka. "Miss Langley, I would like to have a word with you."

"Sure, no problem doc. Just let me get my stuff back on left wing and I'll be right back." The redhead girl looked at her fried beside her. "Hikari, would you come with me?"

As the freckled girl nodded and fell down in step with her, the German genius started. "So, why do I have the suspicion that the doc. wanting to talk with me has something to do with you? "

The guilty smile Hikari gave was all the proof Asuka needed. But since her friend never did anything that would be bad to her, and was one of the most responsible people she knew, Asuka decided to give Hikari the benefit of the doubt. "Well Asuka… I don't know how to put this in a way that you might not take offence, but as friends are there to help each other even if the helped person don't like it, I will pull a Touji here and be blunt about it: Ok, Touji and Kensuke do really tease you and all, but you're too much aggressive to your own good. And you've being way worse since we saw Shinji and Katsuragi-san back in the park…"

Asuka was going to protest but Hikari was faster. "Now, I don't know the whole story and to be honest, it's not my business. All I know is that it's getting on you hard and sometimes it's good to vent our problems out to professional help. Let me tell you something Asuka, something that I never told anyone. Back when Touji lost his leg and arm, I became so depressed that I had to take anti-depressing medication."

"Wait a sec on there Hikari! Are you telling me that back them, when you vanished from the radar was because you were suffering depression over that buffoon?"

The girl had a very serious look. "Asuka, you and Touji might not, well scratch that, you two don't get along, period. Anyway, I do like him VERY much and back then it was really hard on me. I actually tried to end my life back them."

Now Asuka was really surprised. Ok, time and time again Hikari had said to her that she liked Touji and all, but to actually try suicide because of him? And people thought she was unstable. "Now wait a minute Hikari, I have to say that…" But she was interrupted.

"No Asuka, you wait. Yeah, I'm really, and I mean REALLY embarrassed about this ordeal and I trust you won't tell this to anyone. Anyway, the point here is: I never thought that I needed help back them, and a shrink really did me some real good. Do it for me Asuka, give Doctor Kusanagi a try."

Asuka could only nod as the stunning revelations still worked inside her mind. Who could have known that Hikari suffered so much back at that time? In the light of the new facts, she would give the doctor a chance. Not that anything good would come out of it, but at least she wouldn't be at odds with her friend that could trust her with such a secret, when she herself couldn't tell her stuff that was not half as serious as that.

Hikari smiled. "Good, that's all that I ask. Now, let me go because I still have to make dinner back at home for my sisters!"

As Asuka watched her friend start to jog away, she went on autopilot about getting her belongings and going back to Dr. Kusanagi's office.

**AVAVA****VAVAV**

Present day-

Misato awoke to an unfamiliar feeling of comfort. Not that it was alien to her, but it had been a while since the last time she awoke in the company of someone. She was comfortably snuggled against the crook of Shinji's neck.

Said boy shivered slightly as Misato got out of her place. Sitting up, she just stood still there, looking over her boyfriend. It was awkward at the beginning, but trough out the whole "exercise" his performance improved greatly. Still, it would be a while until he performed as expertly as she would like. Misato licked her lips. "_And I'll love to guide him to that…"_

Her hand traveled the distance towards the boy's face but stood still hovering above it. It was an ungodly urge, but the Katsuragi maiden had to fight against the idea of waking him up and kiss like there was no tomorrow, among other things. But even if she was a woman in love, Misato was a responsible adult and as such had obligations and duties to perform.

Among those, she looked at her wrist watch, which laid on a nearby nightstand, and stated that it was past the due time to give some explaining calls to her superiors. But firstly she needed to return to her own bedroom and prepare for the day. The first thing in the list was a shower then, she would think about other priorities. Right now her brain wasn't still fully operational.

**AVAVAVAV**

Ayanami Rei entered the motel's eating hall with her mind full. Last night she went to the Major's bedroom late at night because of some doubts that appeared. When she found no Katsuragi, the most logical course of action was going to inquire Shinji-kun in he knew of her whereabouts. Upon reaching his room, she heard rustling noises, moans and small cries from both him and the Major's. It was really simply to figure out what was happening.

And that realization gave her mixed feelings. Of course she was happy that that Shinji was happy. But all these concepts of types of love still confused her. The girl knew that her kind of love towards him was of a sibling kind, but knowing that he was sharing his happiness with another person was still unsettling.

Was she jealous? It was such an alien emotion for her that perhaps she really was feeling it and couldn't discern at all. Since Shinji-kun entered her life, a flood of new emotions invaded her and still kept doing so. Definitively, his entrance in her life was a blessing.

Lifting her eyes to look at the source of a new sound, Rei watched as Shinji entered the hall and proceeded to get supplies for breakfast. She once read in a random book that it was common procedure for friends and family to tease others about relationships as a kind of bonding activity. She noticed that immediately after thinking about the teasing, her lips unwillingly quirked in an imperceptibly smirk. "_Is this anticipation? For what? For the prospect of teasing Shinji? Do I perceive this as amusing?"_ She immediately noticed that instead of that smirk, her face currently supported a slight frown. And it came with the familiar feeling of the doubts in her mind. No, she definitively liked that supposedly anticipation for amusement much more. She would have to ask Shinji how she was supposed to feel like that more often. For now, the things she remembered hearing other girls teasing each other with were exactly what she would use to try to torment poor Shinji. Ok, she didn't remember it quite well, since she never thought it made any sense, but she could always improvise.

**AVAVAVAV**

After a long hot bath and getting himself ready, Ikari Shinji spent quite a while wondering and pondering about last night activities and what it felt like and meant for him and Misato for now on. Of course, he did so as stupidly as only a lovesick person could. Right now, the whole world was behind a pink screen. Everything was rosy in life. He absently minded took food for his breakfast and miraculously found his way towards the table where Rei sat. He signed before greeting her dreamily. "Good morning Rei…"

"Gee Shinji-kun; I thought that it was the woman's role to sound so girly about what happened between you and the Major last night."

It was like a sledgehammer hit him over the groin. "_Rei of all people makes fun of my antics. I guess I'm really that pathetic…" _After a couple of seconds he did what was second nature for him at times like that. "I'm sorry…"

Sensing his mood dropping more than the temperature of Pluto, Rei immediately realized that she went way overboard. As she knew, if these teases were too severe, they could hurt the target. It was obvious that she still had great lengths to go before socializing properly. "No Shinji-kun, I'm the one that should be sorry for trying to tease you even without knowing how to gauge the intensity of the jabs."

Unknowingly to her, Shinji wasn't a model of social interaction either. At least, he was a little more experienced than her at that. And after hearing her sincere apology, his mood rose quite a bit. "That's ok Rei; there is nothing for you to be sorry about I guess… at least you're trying."

She gave him one of those rare smiles that she was famous for and both engaged on small talk with Rei throwing a couple teasing marks. She didn't think it would be that difficult to do so, but it was rewarding to see that she could.

After a short time, Misato interrupted their talk, giving Shinji a hug from behind. The boy went red immediately after feeling her breasts pressing against his back. "_What is she doing in public?"_ Panicked his mind.

As soon, as she got a peck at the lips out of him, she went to the food court to produce her nourishment. Upon sitting at the boy's side, she used her left leg to caress his. So what if she was acting like a teenager? She loved him and wanted to make good out of that!

Rei saw in that her opportunity for another jab. "So Misato-san how was Shinji-kun last night?"

"Well, at the beginning he was all awkward, but that's more than expected from a virgin and…" She finally caught up to what she was discussing in public. With Rei of all people, and the very subject of the talk was sat right beside her. Misato already was blushing, but upon looking sideways towards Shinji, their eyes met and she saw all the embarrassment he felt, and it ten folded her own.

Things seemed impossible to get worse, but a smile from Rei proved to do the job. That once in a life time action would haunt Misato's sleep for weeks to come. "I find it quite enlightening Misato-san, thank you for your willingness to share such intimate matter." With that, Rei wiped her lips with a napkin and rose from her seat, heading for the door to exit the common room.

Misato stood there, only blinking owlishly at the place the girl just occupied. Then she mustered enough courage to look at her Boyfriend. "Please tell me that I just didn't discuss that with a smiling Rei…"

Shinji, already returning to a normal color forced a smile of his own. "Well, I might have seeing that smile seldom times, but really Misato, you get used to it eventually… About what you were discussing…" And Shinji was once again in full blush mode. "…Well, I would appreciate if you refrained to talk about that to people around. It's kind of personal you know?"

Now Misato got a little annoyed at that. "What? And you honestly believe that I go around talking about these things to everyone?"

"Well, to talk with Rei of all people I might as well assume things…"

"You insult me Shinji!" Normally she wouldn't open her mouth, but she was still high from the last experience… and it was kind of her weak spot. While still enjoying the proverbial afterglow, Misato would quack whatever personal question one might ask her, no matter how embarrassing.

She decided to also leave the table even if she barely ate anything. As the woman stormed away, Shinji rested his elbow at the table and his chin in the same arm's hand. He gave a long pensive sigh. "_Great… seems like we already have some trouble in paradise…"_

**AVAVAVAVAV**

Once they finally arrived at NERV, Rei and Shinji went to their dressing rooms to get ready for an overdue sync test, while Misato headed towards the commanding bridge However, before reaching her intended destination, the NERV officer found herself in front of Dr. Akagi's office door. Heaving some time to spare since the pilots would start to get ready; she decided to visit her friend, despite the fact that both would be together while the kids were tested.

Upon entering the room, the first noticeable thing was the strong smell of smoke mixed with coffee. Actually, she could discern some smoke lingering through the air. A reflexive glance at the ashtray stated that said item was over flooding. Subconsciously, Misato wondered why Ritsuko got so much under her skin about her drinking habits if the woman kept feeding herself such bombastic combination.

This thought however, never had the chance of being further developed because Ritsuko decided to speak right them. "So Misato, why did you decide to enter my office unannounced and so silently? Planning on giving me a scare?"

The purple haired beauty briefly wondered how her friend could tell that she was there without even looking back, but quickly decided against it. It wasn't worth the trouble. "Well, yeah! Figured I would give you a little payback for all the times you sneaked up on me!"

The blond scientist gave an exasperated sigh and spun her chair to face her so called friend instead of looking at her trough the reflection on the mirror in above her desk. As soon as she got an eyeful of Misato, she knew that something was out of the status quo. There were no visible clues, but the sixth sense present in every woman and further honed by the years of friendship between these two, told Ritsuko that something relevant had occurred with Misato. "Ok girl, spill it already."

"What?"

"I don't have the slightest idea of what happened, but I could bet anything that you have some news about whatever. And knowing you, certainly it's some conspicuous information." No woman on earth is immune to their best friend's gossips, no mater what they claim about it! Some try to go against this instinct, but Ritsuko is a very practical individual. Why go against her nature especially when God only knows how much she needed a break right now.

Misato immediately had a devious smirk in her face. "My oh my Rits-chan, aren't we so curious right now? Is it a wrinkle forming on your face from anticipation?"

As said before, Ritsuko is a practical individual. And thus she decided that she could enjoy a break later with a better source of entertainment since she knew that while in teasing mode, Misato wasn't going to speak whatever she was holding anytime soon. Spinning back her chair to its previous position, the scientist muttered rather loudly in spite. "Knowing you, it probably is about finally having your perverted way with Shinji…"

"Err… hoe did you know it?"

Ritsuko's eyes widened. She was just about to say something to Misato when she briefly lost any speech capability as the muttering of the other woman reached her ears. "Rei must have called NERV after we left her alone…"

"WHAT?!!"

Misato made a show of picking her left ear with her pinky. "Geese Ritsuko, not so loud! I'm not in the age of going deaf already, you know."

"KATSURAGI MISATO! DID YOU JUST TELL ME THAT YOU HAD A THREESOME WITH SHINJI AND REI?!"

Needless to say, the Katsuragi maiden's face was as red as her trademark jacket. "OF COURSE NOT!!!" She took some seconds to get her heartbeat down to a healthy rhythm. "Ritsuko, where the hell did you get the idea that I got on a threesome with them?"

"Ahem… the way you talked about when you two left Rei alone is sure a very good hint…"

"Ritsuko! Damn you woman! I might like the sport, but even I wouldn't get Rei to partake in such activities. Actually, I just like men!"

Misato lost the coy smile in her friend's face. "Oh I wouldn't know, I remember back in college when Kaji once proposed to bring another girl to your bed and you seemed to give some serious consideration to the idea…"

Let it be known that usually Katsuragi Misato is not fazed at all about sex jokes, and she usually get the joker back on their own game. But even she can make mistakes once in a while. "Well, when he said that he had you in mind I was kind of considering what you would be like in bed…"

Ritsuko gave her a serious look. "Misato, you DO remember that I'm bisexual right?"

The red clad woman once again blushed and came to a loss of words. She raised a twitching index finger and after contorting her lips for a few seconds, made a snapping sound with her mouth and stood still agape. After a couple more seconds, she finally spoke in a meek tone. "Err… let's pretend this conversation never happened ok?"

**AVAVAVAV**

Shinji just got out of his dressing room after getting himself fixed after the sync test, when a random technician came to him. "Pilot Ikari, vice commander Fuyutsuki requires your presence in his office as soon as possible."

The boy thanked the technician and went on his way. All the while, he wondered what his father's right hand would want with him. Was it anything related with his recent activities with Misato? No, his girlfriend certainly wouldn't broadcast to the world that information. It was kind of very intimate to be public announced. Still, what could the man want with him out of the blue like that?

His suspicions only grew higher when, upon arriving said office, the boy saw Misato there. Since the room as empty aside from them, Shinji decided to be more open. "Hey Misato… what are you doing here? Don't tell me that the vice commander also wants to talk with you?" As the woman gave a sheepish smile while nodding, he really started to worry. "Does it have to do with what we did in the hotel?"

Misato was at a loss here, she only told Ritsuko about that, and both women stood together during the whole time since then until the time she was summoned for this meeting. So, the bottle blond didn't blab to anyone. Not that it was anyone's business. But still, what if Rei had reported to the commander? But he didn't care at all about Shinji as long as the boy was still a functional pilot! Sure he couldn't care less if Shinji was sleeping with a woman old enough to be his mother. _"Better stop wondering so much…_" She looked at Shinji. "I've run some possibilities in my head Shinji… it's really unlikely to be about that…"

She was interrupted when the austere graying figure of Kouzou Fuyutsuki entered the room. "Major Katsuragi, Pilot Ikari, please both of you take a seat. We have an important development to discuss."

As both complied, the man studied both faces. Certainly, aside from his news, something else happened for the pair to be so apprehensive. He did have his suspicions on what they might be thinking that this was about. And both couldn't be more wrong about it. "It is well known here in NERV that you two are engaging in a more personal relationship than that of charge and guardian... Quite truthfully, it's not by business and I don't quite care about it, as long as it doesn't disrupt the work of NERV."

He cleared his throat. "As I understand, this almost happened taking in consideration past events where Pilot Soryu was involved." Misato tried to voice some thoughts on the matter but Fuyutsuki didn't allow any interruption. "Once again, it's not my business what actually happened between you and your subordinate, Major, since it happened off duty and both of you showed no signals of that affecting your performances. Still, some measurement must be deployed in order to secure things stay as they are."

"Earlier today, Pilot Soryu herself came with a very reasonable course of action." The man sighed and assumed a more informal posture. "Quite frankly, it was way past time that someone put into that thick skull of hers that she actually has anger issues." Seeing that both persons ahead of him wore rather confused expressions, he readopted the formal demeanor and explained. "It seems that a friend of hers convinced Pilot Soryu of attending a psychologist. And after a session, she decided to go forth with the treatment."

Now that both Shinji and Misato seemed to be back in track, the vice commander returned to his intended topic. "Anyway, Pilot Soryu requested different living quarters, alleging that the current arrangement is very detrimental to her anger issues."

"But Asuka is already out of our house for quite some time now…" Misato was once again refrained from speaking further, courtesy of her superior's glare.

"I'm quite aware of Pilot Soryu effectively living at a friend of hers. Section two keeps us well informed regarding what occurs with key staff like the pilots." His glare diminished to a neutral look. "Still, the present situation is unacceptable as the more subtle aspects of your responsibilities towards her as minor are severely impaired. Not only a change in living arrangements, but also a change of custody is in order. Yesterday I had a meeting with Hikari Takeuchi, the father of Pilot Soryu's friend, who happens to be one of NERV's employees and the pilot herself. Among other things that were discussed, Hikari-san accepted guardianship of Pilot Soryu, as well as making her current living arrangement official. As we talk, Pilot Soryu's belongings that still remained at your apartment are being taken to her new location."

Kouzou studied the faces of his subordinates. Both were a mixture of surprise, relief and regret. Obviously, what happened was never their intention. But once again, their private lives were not his business to care, although he was not as unsympathetic as Gendo would have being. "All I wanted was to inform you of the new developments. Both of you are dismissed."

**AVAVAVAV**

After the day's sync test's results were toughly analyzed and dealt with, everyone that wasn't usually required to stay at the room left, the command bridge was filled only with the bridge bunnies. Having noticed Maya's rather disturbed state during all over the test, Shigeru finally found the opportunity to inquire one of his partners in crime. Getting two cups of coffee, he proceeded to lay one in the table in front of his female partner, who was still just looking into the infinite. "Hey Maya, come on. Why are you so out of it?"

The brunette blushed viciously. But since she, along with that man and Makoto were really good friends, she decided to give an edited version of the conversation she unwillingly overheard as she was going to call Ritsuko for the sync test at the blonde's office. "… well, and them they discussed about the Major engaging in a threesome with both Shinji and Rei!"

The long haired man whistled appreciatively. "Wow. You know, Misato does have that hot air around her and stuff. But I never thought that she was wild enough to the point of getting both pilots."

Makoto, getting out of his shock, also added some cents. "My goddess Misato… ok everyone knew about her and Shinji… but to include Rei of all people in their relationship? Now that's just too creep… I mean, could you really imagine doing it with a girl that most probably would just stay there, not moving at all? I mean, one look at her dead fish expression would be enough to damper the mood of the horniest guy around!"

"Then again Makoto, it is Shinji we are talking about here. The boy is also a weird one. But he's got everything! Misato, Asuka and now Rei too? What a dog! And here I was thinking the guy played in the other team…"

As both men kept discussing some of the more perverted aspects of the situation at hand, Maya kept mulling over and over the only part that, aside from the shouted bits, she REALLY didn't misheard. "_You DO remember that I'm bisexual right?"_

**AVAVAVAV**

**Author's notes: **Ok, back from the grave for a while. As I said, and repeat: I'M NOT DONE WITH THIS FIC! It's just that I have so much going on in the way…

Yeah, this update was way shorter than the normal ones, but since it has already being over one frigging whole YEAR since the last update, I decided to put this bit here. God, has it really been this long? Where did the time go? I for sure didn't see it passing…

Anyway, I know my promises aren't worth squat, but I'll try to go faster here ok? Again, have patience with me…


	17. Snow 17

Disclaimer: Yeah, as you probably know, I DON'T own NGE. Now on with the show…

**SNOW**

**Chapter seventeen**

One year has passed. Through all this time many things have changed. Touji and Hikari were steadier than ever. The fact that the jock and Asuka were now, at least, civil to each other made things really easier for Hikari. Since the German girl started to live with her, the bickering between the pair almost ended Hikari's relationship with both!

Other things were still quite the same. Kensuke was still the military nerd, developing even further his already amazing hacking skills. Unknowingly to the boy, there were people out there noticing him, and some of those were actually considering recruiting him. On the other hand, the bespectacled boy learned to refrain from sprouting his love of everything geek to the world. With this, the girls discovered that he is a very nice boy to be around, and thus he's quite popular with them now. However, he has yet to find the right girl to get more intimate.

Ayanami Rei changed a lot. For some unknown reason, Gendo stopped to prevent her from living and, aided by Shinji and Misato, the girl finally started to have a taste of real life. She really went leaps and bounds in social understanding. Of course, there's still a long and winding road ahead of her. Outside her very limited social circle the first child is still awkward and almost silent as a rock. And that is really worth of notice since she finally started to notice boys aside from Shinji on her own.

The boy himself was the one that changed the most. Heaving Misato in his life was really a gift from the heavens. The clash of behaviors helped the boy to grow up a great deal. No longer the terminally shy child, he actually assumed a far more aggressive role in the relationship with the older woman, much to her delight. But to her dismay, he also started to voice quite clearly his disagreements with her.

The pair constantly argued about the cleanness of their household and Misato's drinking habits. For instance, the boy was adamant about not getting plastered on their dates. In his opinion Misato enjoyed a little too much her drink, and the only leverage he had concerning that was negating the thing that she liked even more, sex. This in turn, gave him endless headaches as the Katsuragi woman never lost the chance to point out that this was a typical female's bargain chip. Still, she reduced her alcohol wasting rate quite a deal.

However, some compromises were made. For example, if she could drink as she pleased once a week, Misato would, just like now, walk around the apartment in Shinji's dream outfit. Lacy black bra, nylons, High heels and nothing else! Some months ago, she wanted to try something and see Shinji's reaction. Deciding to turn it into a prank and shock him, she went for something that she herself thought was a cheap whore's outfit. She never expected his reaction to be so positive! He even surprised her quite a deal when proposing that they should tape their following activities. However, some things even she wouldn't go for. Not to mention that Shinji only said that as payback. He never actually gave any real thought to the matter.

Misato was putting a glass in the sink when the ring bell buzzed into life. Calling for Shinji, she asked if the boy could answer the door. She would move towards her bedroom but suddenly, a pair of arms embraced her while a body pressed itself against hers from behind. "What?"

Stiffening both in surprise and ecstasy, a small part of Misato's brain wondered how Shinji got behind her without her noticing it, but that part was quickly silenced as her rational thinking capabilities shut down as the boy caressed her body. "Let whoever it is ring until tiring of it! Right now I have a much more interesting thing to mind about. Don't you know that this attire you're wearing drives me far over the edge?" Shinji's hot breath on her back reduced the woman's answers to a combination of sighs and moans. As his left hand gently pinched over the flesh over her most sensitive parts, she involuntarily started to wiggle her hips, all the while pressed against his hardness. It was not only Shinji who was driven far over the edge.

**AVAVAVAV**

Asuka was walking through the streets of Tokyo III; she had being talking a lot with doctor Kusanagi. At first, it was really awkward. It's not easy for anyone to open themselves towards a completely stranger, let alone for her! But, as a favor for Hikari, she decided to try a little harder. After a while, she even started to admit to herself some things that were deeply denied. For example, the feelings she had for Shinji. These were really mixed. Her pride clashed exactly against her admiration of some things about the boy. And at that she realized her real problem with the boy's relationship with Misato. Considering her own feelings towards Kaji back a while, how could she ever be against age differences? After a very difficult talk with the shrink, the redhead decided she had to apologize to Misato for her inexcusable actions months ago.

And so, here was Asuka Langley Soryu walking back to Misato's apartment to apologize. Obviously it was way easier said than done. Asuka knew her temper war trigger happy and the slightest occurrence could send everything to hell. Trying to avoid this, she went with the doctor's idea of talking with the older woman while Shinji was not nearby. So, not even going to school today, which she was sure Shinji would be at today, the German girl was on her way.

Once inside the building, she took the elevator. During the ride, she fished out of her purse the keycard. Staring at it, Asuka briefly debated if she should call first or simply go inside with it. Deciding for the sensible approach, after all she was coming in a mission of peace; the girl buzzed the door bell on and on. "_Perhaps she's not at home?_" She wondered. After almost a full minute she came to a decision. "_Ah, no problem, I will help myself inside and wait for whoever comes first to talk to. And hopefully they will arrive separated; it will be less awkward than talking with the both of them at the same time…_"

As soon as she entered the apartment, some suspicious sounds came from the kitchen's direction. Having her curiosity aroused, Asuka challenged common sense and crept into the place as silently as possible. Understandably, the occupants of said room were not aware of her. Thus, the German girl witnessed a scene worth of a pornographic movie.

She might have came to apologize for her earlier behavior and consequential actions, but that scene was more than enough to trigger a reaction on anyone, let alone on people who suffered from severe anger management issues like her. Blowing a fuse was only natural if not expected. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!!"

So engrossed on their quality time's activities, both Shinji and Misato were lost to their surroundings. They simply froze in place thanks to the scare, courtesy of an enraged Soryu Asuka Langley. And she wasn't going to wait they regain their wits to continue to sprout her outrage, "I came here to say that I'm sorry for calling you names and stuff, just for you to prove me that I was more than right trough the entire time."

The venom in that phrase was what it took for the pair's brains to reboot, and Misato quickly reached for the tablecloth to try and gain some modesty. Shinji, besides the phenomenal blush after regaining color from the scare, managed to pathetically utter the girl's name. "Asuka…"

Her murderous glare was all it took to crush whatever pathetic thing Shinji would try to say. "No third child, I don't need to hear anything. I saw more than enough. Have fun with your porn actress."

As soon as those words came out of Asuka's mouth, Misato saw red. She sprang forward to slap the girl's face, but the German had already fled from the room. "ASUKA! COME BACK HERE!!!"

The woman would give chase when a hand blocked her path. Looking sideways intending to order Shinji out of her way, Misato lost her fire upon seeing the steel in her boyfriend's eyes. "No Misato. Let me handle this. This has gone too far already and you know that the real issue here is related to me."

With that, the boy darted out of the kitchen in chase of the fleeing redhead. And Misato finally realized a very important detail. "_Thank god Shinji snapped me out of it! Otherwise, I would have gone out on the streets almost nude…_"

**AVAVAVAV**

Asuka might have being the one who trained almost since birth, but at running Shinji held a distinct advantage. Still, her enormous head start was almost enough to lose the boy on the busy streets of Tokyo III. It was only thanks to her unique hair color that he could still spot her. Taking several twists and turns, he finally caught up with her. Up on a mall's balcony, which spread its view over the streets, Shinji almost lost his resolve. Seeing Asuka sitting on a bench, sobbing like there was no tomorrow, really made a number on the boy. Still, if he simply decided to say nothing. Everything would remain the same. And that was a status quo that he vowed to change. "You know, its way past the time for us to have a real conversation about all this…"

The girl looked at Shinji with the corner of her left eye. When her voice finally came, it was overflowing with venom. "Yeah, sure. And this is when you say you're sorry and hope that things will magically be ok." She paused for a brief moment, willing her voice to stop the oncoming quivering. "Forget it third child, I saw enough to know what I need to know…"

"SHUT UP!!!" As soon as the boy sharply interrupted Asuka, he started to panic under the outraged glare of the German. He came decided on confronting the girl, but the combination of both of their natures was corroding his resolve. It would be so much easier to retreat within himself and apologize for whatever, just like she said.

However, the inner voice within Shinji that was born a year and some months ago, which only grew stronger since then, screamed it's lungs out for him to go on. Swallowing the proverbial lump on his throat, Shinji still found it difficult to speak, but Asuka's signs of recovering pushed him. "No Asuka, I didn't come here to apologize. In fact, I came here for quite the opposite."

As those words came, the next ones seemed easier, almost unstoppable from coming forth. "Yes I admit that the scene you saw back at the apartment was nothing but deplorable. But it happened in a place that no one should have seen it. Since you weren't living with us anymore for over a year! Thus, I and Misato could do whatever we see fit. In the end, the one that did wrong was you."

Asuka was Livid. "Now you say that I'm the one at fault while you sink into perversion with that whore?" She instantly stopped the trading as the stinging sensation on her face registered as a resounding slap. Shocked, the girl subconsciously wanted to run, but since Shinji was blocking the way that plan was discarded. However, the conscious part of her mind was both thrilled that he was finally standing up against her, and pissed for the very same reason.

"I won't allow you to speak about Misato like that!!!" He sighed. "I've lived around her long enough to know that she doesn't go around screwing whoever comer her way. Perhaps we have some particular preferences, but we never involved anyone on those and we both agree on them. There's nothing perverted about that! You're old enough to know that sex is a normal activity in any mature and intimate relationship." There, he said it! Shinji sighed again. But this time it was one of relief, as the weight was out of his chest.

The redhead was mad. Whatever Shinji had said about Misato was lost to her. Only the last part was registered, besides the fact that Shinji was finally imposing himself, successfully over her. Now it was his turn to be shocked as Asuka toppled over him and assaulted his lips with hers. When his brain finally restarted, the boy grabbed her shoulders to force her away. "ASUKA! What in blazes are you doing?!!!"

"Forget about Misato! Stay with me Shinji. Now that you've proven yourself worthy, stay with me!"

Shinji went white as a ghost. But as soon as that happened, a maelstrom of emotions waged within his core. Surprise for the fact that she said that. Rage for hearing such absurd. And lust for the proposal (hey, he's a healthy sexual active man and Asuka is HOT), but this last emotion was quickly squashed by the others. Actually, in the end it fuelled the rage even more.

He wasn't prone to fits of unrestrained wrath, actually the only one he even had was when Touji was mangled. This time, he was very close to explode for the second time. Later, while remembering this episode, Shinji would wonder without answer why he didn't. Anyway, the boy looked at the German girl so coldly that Gendo would be proud. "Grow up Asuka."

Seeing her dejected face, Shinji's rage morphed into sympathy. "Don't take this the wrong way Asuka. I love Misato and could never do anything to hurt her like that."

"But it's ok to hurt me?"

"No, it's not! However, it's unavoidable that all of us will get out of this mess hurt. I hate to say that but, as things go, between you, Misato and I, you're the one that will get less hurt. I'm sorry."

Asuka gritted her teeth. There was Shinji and his apologies again. "And why would I be the one hurting less?"

Shinji sighed once more. This was hopeless and he was already depleting his steam. "Look Asuka, between you and Misato, I can't really tell. But I'm being a little selfish here. I like you as a friend and nothing else. Misato, I love. Of course I will hurt giving up our friendship. But being apart from her would hurt me more. Unfortunately, that's how things go. Once again, I'm sorry."

"I see…" Asuka said no more and slowly walked past Shinji, towards the corner. Upon reaching it, she turned around and gave Shinji a sad smile, fresh tears glistening in her face. "I still hate how you apologize for every damn little thing, but thins time I guess it's fitting." And so she resumed her exit.

The Ikari heir stood there, motionless. A bitter taste on his mouth. Apparently, the situation was finally over, but possibly at the expense of a dear friendship. Still, now he finally understood that love is not as easy as romances often make it be. Some times, it required really tough sacrifices.

**AVAVAVAV**

Horaki Hikari was calmly doing her homework in the living room when the familiar hiss indicated that someone was going trough the door. Since today it would be only herself and Asuka, she correctly predicted that it was her redhead friend. Knowing about the girl's plan for today, she asked without looking. "So Asuka, how did it go?" As soon as she looked her friend's tear stricken face, Hikari knew it wasn't as hoped.

Asuka wordlessly walked by the table and sat across from Hikari. Trough the last year, she came to the realization that letting it out with friends really helped easing the burden. She gave a long, pensive sigh. "Well, it went worse than I had planned, but better than it should, given the circumstances."

As Asuka told Hikari exactly what happened, without omitting a single detail, the listener gave a mental whistle. The whole tale was kind of wild. But right now her opinions should be kept in check. It was time to help her friend in need. "Err… ok Asuka, you've told me everything. But seriously, how do you feel about it? "

She kept staring at nothing, eyes without focus, indicating that the German was in deep reflection. Just as Hikari was going to call her back to reality, Asuka spoke. "You know, I hurt. I really hurt. But I finally see the whole picture now…" Asuka gave signs of wanting to stop at that, but was convinced otherwise thanks to her friend's expectant face. "Regardless of what I think of Misato, and of what she really is or isn't, Shinji really likes her. Likes her enough to actually grow a backbone… the one I always wanted him to grow."

Hikari looked at her friend's attempt at smiling. If not for the tear stricken face, it would have been successful. Still, Asuka might be her friend, but that never made Hikari forget that people had their faults, and the German girl was not exactly the altruistic one. "So… what are you going to do? Give up on Shinji since he seems to be happy the way he is?"

Just as expected, Asuka snorted. "Heh, of course not! Well, I will lay low for a while…" A kilowatt smile graced her features for real this time. "Just enough for Misato to really screw things between the both of them… and then I will be all over the third again."

The owner of the house just looked at her friend and resisted the urge to shake her head. "_Oh Asuka, I just hope you don't overdo yourself over this mess."_

**AVAVAVAV**

**Author's notes: **Yep, another chapter down. It might be short, but it's very meaningful. Besides, it's my birthday today and I give you readers the gift! Quite cocky of me to say that uhn?

Anyway, not that it's really relevant or even interesting, now I am 26 years old… phew, times passes by really quickly…

Once again, I'm sorry for the delay… but it got so hard to write since some time ago…

Changing subjects, I was browsing trough my stuff some of these days, and found an old song by DIO, "Rock 'n' roll children". This song was one of the things that inspired me to write this… the lyrics are totally Shinji/Misato… at least the first part. Give a read and say what you think. Anyway, if you like heavy metal, be sure to check this song out, it's great!

"It was starting to rain on the night that they first decided  
It was blinding with snow on the night that they ran away  
They were found in the dark but they never returned just like somebody slammed the door bang yeah  
She was meant to be wild he was nearly a child but they only could feel each other  
They were paper and fire angel and liar the devil of one another  
Then they were thrown to the ground with a terrible sound just like somebody broke a heart

Rock'n'roll children alone again rock'n'roll children without a friend but they got rock'n'roll

It was starting to rain on the night that they cried forever  
Oh it was blinding with snow on the night that they screamed goodbye  
They were lost in the dark and they never returned just like somebody slammed the door

Ah rock'n'roll children alone again rock'n'roll children without a friend  
Poor rock'n'roll children caught up in the spinning wheel poor rock'n'roll children alone again  
It was starting to rain on the night that they ran it was blinding with snow on the night we let them go

Poor rock'n'roll children oh oh children rock'n'roll children children of the night  
Poor rock'n'roll children poor children lost poor souls rock'n'roll children oh ho oh ho oh ho  
Rock'n'roll children rock and roll "


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything other than the plot. This isn't written aiming profits. Just entertainment. Please don't sue.

**SNOW**

**Chapter eighteen**

After a long walk back, Shinji finally arrived home. Luckily for him, the door was automatic; he doubted there was any energy left within him to manually open it. "Misato, I'm back." He said, already going to the kitchen. Once there, he came face to face with the, until then, mute woman. "How are you Shinji?"

Giving a humorless chuckle, the boy flopped down on the chair across Misato. "I never expected to say this before a conversation but, I need a drink."

Wordlessly, she reached the cabinet and poured two glasses of scotch. Placing one in front of Shinji, she reclaimed her seat. "That bad?"

Shinji downed half of his glass in a single gulp. Over exaggerating on the grimace (or maybe not), the boy gave a long sigh. "Actually it went worse than you might think…" His mind tried to sidestep the subject noticing that Misato now was dressing satin robes, very provocative by the way. Giving a mental head shake to clear his mind, He ended that line of thought. It simply wasn't time to that sort of thing. Opening his mind once again, Shinji managed to tell her exactly what happened.

At the end of the story, she stood still for a few seconds, downing another glass before speaking in a resigned tone. "Damn that girl." Misato paused to indulge herself on another glass. "At least now we know what her problem really is…"

Meanwhile, Shinji looked at his glass. Actually, still is his first helping, as compared to Misato's current forth. His face assumed a light scowl. "Misato, don't you think you're hitting a little too hard on the liquor?"

Her scowl was way more extreme. "Can it Shinji! I not only passed through one of the most embarrassing experiences of my life, arguably the most one, but also found that a spoiled princess wants to steal my boyfriend! Who simply wusses about my drinking habit! As if all that wasn't excuse enough for me to get smashed if I wanted to!" To emphasize her point, Misato gulped down another entire glass.

The boy sighed and felt the start of a migraine. He was already mentally and emotionally drained and this was far away from the comfort he needed. Still, Misato's alcoholic tendency was a problem that only got worse as time went by. It was their major source of arguments, and another one was just brewing.

"Damnit Misato! Nowadays everything is an excuse for you to plaster yourself!" His tone was more resigned than annoyed. Shinji already knew it wouldn't end well.

A slight slurring was already evident on Misato's speech pattern. "What do you know of life? Living a sheltered life until very recently gives you no rights over what I do or don't. You're not my father, so stop thinking you can boss me around!"

"Misato, I'm not trying to boss you around! I'm only saying this because I care for you! I care for you enough to actually act like your father when in truth you're the one old enough to be my mother!" Shinji resisted the urge to slap himself. "_Oh crap, that went out so wrong!_"

Her eyes narrowed and Misato slammed the glass over the table, cracking it. "So now I'm too old, aren't I? Why then don't you go screw someone who's not an old hag? I bet Asuka would be more than willing!"

Sobriety quickly cut through her drunken stupor upon registering the hurt look on Shinji's face. The boy said no more, wordlessly turning around and slowly but purposefully, he walked out of the apartment.

With tearful eyes, Misato took the bottle and was going to drink it dry. But then, in a bolt of fury, threw it against the wall with all her strength, producing a shower of glass shards and wasted liquor over the floor. An overwhelming wave of guilt and self loathing assaulted her. Indeed, Shinji only argued with her concerning booze because he cared and she knew it. Still, her life had been so hard until now, and alcohol was the only comfort throughout the ride.

However, all that anger discharged at her boyfriend was actually from another related source. Her trusted alcohol had already betrayed her. She went to her room, a new bottle, this one full, on her hands. She couldn't resist its enticing lure, and sure didn't need anyone reminding her of that.

**AVAVAV**

Shinji trudged out of the apartment and, if he could, would have slammed the door in utter frustration. Couldn't Misato see that he was looking out for her? Sure her life hadn't been a fairytale, witnessing second impact first hand and all the rest, but his hadn't been that great either. Actually, despite her claims, it was debatable who had it worse among them.

But worse yet, cleaning her room some days ago, the boy came by some medical exams. Obviously, she had no intention of telling him anytime soon, but he had already found out about her cirrhosis.

Fortunately, it was in a state that could be reversible IF she quits drinking. That's why he was being so hard on her about it recently. But Shinji had no delusions; Misato's tendency had already evolved into full addiction. He had been gathering the resolve to talk about it, but this recent episode with Asuka completely depleted him of any. And it wasn't something that he came up with simply by finding it in the corner.

His musings going on and on in a loop, Shinji realized that he needed to cool down. And this time there was only one way to do so. He would have to rely on his old patterns. Luckily, even after all the time in which he neglected it, his trusted SDAT player still lays in his pocket by sheer force of habit.

Now, there was only one thing remaining. Ok, there is it! The train station. All that Shinji needed to do was sit within it and lose himself in the sweet still of mind that his precious SDAT produced.

However, obliviousness still eluded him. The proportions and importance that recent events had in his life made it impossible for Shinji to simply ignore it all. And to be sincere, he was already tired of always running away. Not that he wasn't already tired of trying to deal with them. God only knew how much effort he did to deal with everything that happened since he decided to take that step into manhood. And he didn't mean sex. No, that was the easy, and enjoyable part. What he meant was the real meaning of being a man: taking responsibility for every act you did and realizing when you did it right or wrong. The part that, when the day is done, lets one lay his head on bed and rest. Assured that what was done was meant to be done hopefully, without regrets.

Still, for the time being, Shinji really needed to cool it down. So he kept trying to simply chill. Failing miserably at that, he took his time to think and form an action plan for his problems. First of all, he would concentrate in Misato. Even after his last talk with Asuka, he knew it wasn't the end of that issue. But dealing with Misato was more important for several reasons. The first and more important of those reasons was the fact that she was the woman that he loved, and it would be pointless to focus on other stuff at the risk of losing her. That cirrhosis wouldn't be cured by the powers that be, but it was still a tricky path: Coming too strong over it could just drive them apart.

Shinji stopped his SDAT player at that. Opening his eyes, he focused on nothing as his mind realized that he just made the most difficult decision of his life so far: He would deal with Misato's addiction even if it ended their relationship. Heck, it was preferable to see her alive away than dead in his arms. He couldn't miss the irony of it: Alcohol brought them together, and alcohol might bring them apart.

It was obvious that he would need help in this issue. And it was way past the time to look for it.

Getting out of the train at the nearest station, Shinji took some time to discern his location, downtown. Realizing his hunger, the boy entered a random restaurant and for the moment all his current thoughts were robbed. A few tables to his left was a man who until recently dominated his thoughts. Ikari Gendo.

Strange how the commander virtually vanished from his mind after this entire rhapsody started. And that made him happy. Why was he so obsessed to have the approval of a man that never cared for him? Hadn't he just decided that, for her own sake, it would be worth to be hated by the woman that he loved? So why did he care so much about a man that he never actually loved?

Smiling at the realization that he was free of that man's emotional prison, Shinji allowed the hostess to lead him towards a table and ordered his meal. Already dismissing any thought about his father.

Gendo for his part, upon noticing that Shinji entered the restaurant and saw him there, gave a mental sigh. It was obvious that the boy would come and pester him with the usual pathetic pleas of acceptance. He was an important paw for Gendo's plans, but it was simply disgusting how emotionally dependant the boy was of someone that made if perfectly clear he wasn't interested in useless bonds. He was surprised tough when Shinji gave a faint smile and walked away, not like a rejected dog, but like a man that thought nothing of who he just saw. Did Shinji finally grow out of his dependence?

Finishing his meal the NERV commander felt the inexplicable whim to have a word with his son. Aproaching the boy, he greeted as stoic as ever. "Shinji".

Returning from wherever his mind led him, Shinji took notice of Gendo standing right in front of him. He was extremely surprised that his father had decided to talk to him, but that was it. No nervousness or expectations. Just the curiosity of what he could possibly want. "Good evening commander."

Commander. Not father, just commander. And spoke in a tone that even if slightly guarded, didn't imply at all on the usual disgusting hope or fear. For the first time in his life, when concerning Shinji, Gendo was speechless. Deciding to simply save grace and end this awkward moment, he just dismissed the boy. "Good evening."

Walking away, he was completely confused. He was happy. But why? Was it because Shinji finally behaved like a man? But why would he be happy about someone he didn't care?

Shinji, in his turn, just blinked owlishly as his father simply went away without further ado. What was the point of that exchange? Well, who cares? Surprisingly enough, he didn't.

**AVAVAV**

Dr. Kusanagi was happily sat in his office, looking at a picture of him and his wife, while talking with that very same woman on the telephone. Suddenly, the sound of knocks in his open door made the doctor's eyes look at it and see Ikari Shinji standing just outside. "I'm sorry Misuho, there's someone here to see now. I talk to you later." As the speaker went back to its base on the table, Kei looked at Shinji and smiled. "Come on in Shinji. Close the door and have a seat."

Doing as he was told, Shinji sat in front of the shrink, just across the desk. Noticing the frame on the man's hand, he saw a very beautiful woman with unusual magenta hair. Since she was in an affectionate hug with the doctor, Shinji rightly presumed she was his wife. "She's truly beautiful Kusanagi san."

The older man broadened his smile even more. "Certainly she is!" After another look at the picture, he placed it back on the table and looked at his young patient. "So Shinji, what brings you here today?"

Sighing, the boy started. "What can one deal with an alcoholic?"

Kusanagi raised an eyebrow. Sometimes Shinji bombarded him with a question or another worth of that Ayanami girl. That is whenever some teacher decided she needed to speak with him. Anyway, back to Shinji. "Err… Shinji, you will have to elaborate a little more."

"Well, you're aware of my relationship with Misato, right?" Seeing the doctor nod, Shinji pressed on. "Hn… some time ago I found one of her medical exams. One in which there was a cirrhosis diagnostic. And I already told you some time back how she likes to drink. Problem is: Her liking is actually a full blown addiction. And according to that exam, the cirrhosis is reversible is she stops drinking. Which I've being nagging her about a lot recently. However, the more we argue about it, the more impossible it seems to help her. What can I do?"

Kei took in the exasperation in Shinji's tone. Obviously the boy wanted to help, but addictions were a though issue. "Shinji, I know you and, albeit you've progressed a lot, old habits die hard. Have you being direct with Misato about it? I mean, have you said that you know about her decease?"

As Shinji wordlessly shook his head, the doctor continued. "First of all you will have to tell her that you know about it. You can't convince an addicted to let it go simply saying it's for better for them or because of probable reasons. You have to show a real reason for them to stop. Be it their jobs, relationships or real medical issues at stake. Second, you will have to stop drinking yourself."

Upon seeing Shinji's confused look, Kusanagi sighed. "You may have some legal permissions being an EVA pilot, but even if I never voiced my opinion, I'm extremely against a minor drinking regulary as you do. But the real point is: you can't tell someone to stop doing something that you do. Telling Misato to stop drinking while you keep drinking yourself will only make it harder for her to resist temptation. Your house must be alcohol free. And drinking outside won't be good either. If you go back home smelling of alcohol will only make it harder for her."

"Another thing: Providing that she agrees to stop, try to get her to attend groups like the Anonymous Alcoholics. It will do her good to have people with whom she can relate." Kei made a short pause. "But the most important thing is: Be adamant about this. You can't show weakness or doubts concerning the issue. Many relationships end because of one part trying to help the other. Are you willing and ready for this?"

"Yes." Shinji's seriousness would have taken even an angel off guard. "I've already came to that decision by myself."

"Then, I would suggest you talk to her about rehab."

Shinji felt a slight chill run through his spine. "Rehab?"

"Yes Shinji, a rehabilitation clinic. Since she already has cirrhosis, it's most important to stop drinking at all as soon as possible."

"But aren't those clinics only for the hopeless and unwilling to let go?"

"Actually no Shinji. You usually hear only about people that go there against their will, especially on the news, concerning famous people caught by the law after some illegal behavior, almost as punishment. The fact is that these clinics deal with those people, but even for those who are willing to stop, a rehab is the best option when the addiction is already too strong." Dr. Kusanagi produced a cloth piece from his shirt's pocket and proceeded to wipe his glasses with it. "They have the adequate structure to deal with the body's cleansing in the first weeks of abstinence. However, it's a very touchy subject as people usually have the same opinion you had about them."

The man opened a shelf in his desk and took of a notebook. Inside it were several cards, neatly separated and organized by plastic sheets. Searching through it, he finally found which he was looking for and gave to Shinji. "Here it is. This is the address of one. I recommend it due to their privacy." He looked even deeply into Shinji's eyes. "Shinji, good look with this and, if you need, I'll always be here to help."

Shinji took the card and gave a somber smile to the doctor. "Thank you Dr. Kusanagi. I really mean it." He stood up and went out of the office.

As soon as the boy left, Kei gave a long sigh. _"He's so young and already has to deal with this kind of problem? I guess this EVA pilots really are some sort of adult children…"_

**AVAVAV**

That night Shinji slept at Kensuke's. He still couldn't face Misato and have the argument that was sure to follow. He would need a little time to steel himself. Hopefully, only one night would be enough for it. Besides, it was sure refreshing to be remembered that he had normal teenaged friends, with whom he could be as such. A night of pizza, videogames and small talk sometimes is just what you need to be refueled for life.

Interestingly enough, they even discussed women. Not personal things, but Kensuke brought forth some sexual questions which gave Shinji no small amount of embarrassment. However, those questions were surprisingly mature. It seemed that the Ikari heir was not the only one growing up after all.

After a dull day at school, the third child was on his way back home, towards a confrontation that, even if he had to have, there was simply no will to do it. Su, unconsciously, he took the scenic route, passing downtown and taking exceeding care about random things all around. People's clothes, items advertised in stores, street musicians and so on.

As a slight chilly windswept right through his lapel, Shinji shivered and decided to have a hot beverage. Stopping at a bar, he ordered a hot cocoa. Upon having the mug in hands, he stared at the swirling liquid within it and seriously debated if it was a good idea to spike it. After all, a drink could always help him in moments like the one he would soon go through. _"Wait a damn moment there! I'm just musing about having a drink to talk to someone about stop drinking?"_ He gave a small gulp and stared at the world with fishy eyes. _"Yeah, I definitively have to stop drinking. If not for Misato, for my own sake."_

**AVAVAV**

Because of her rotating shifts, Misato would be at NERV today until very late. So it was with no small amount of surprise that Shinji saw her blue Alpino parked at the garage. Was she at home right now? Strange.

Taking the elevator, the young man dismissed that thought, reaching the conclusion that Misato might just had taken the bus to work. His steps echoed through the empty hall while finally approaching home. Once the automatic door slid open, a faint lingering smell of alcohol attacked his nostrils. Heading towards its source, Shinji found dried remains of booze staining the kitchen's floor, along with several glass shards. A broken bottle. Upon further inspection, the one he and Misato were drinking yesterday just before their fight.

What had happened here? The stains on the floor and on the wall indicated that the bottle was thrown. And judging the fact that the shards were all over the kitchen, it was with force. Did Misato get that upset? Anyway, she would have cleaned it. The woman may be a slob, but with things like glass and others that offered danger, she never slacked off. After all, Penpen could get hurt.

Speaking of the water fowl, it decided to prove existence to the world that exact moment, opening the fridge's door and warking. But he didn't get out.

"Hi there Penpen. I'll just clean this right now. Them it will be safe for you to walk around." As the penguin warked again, as if agreeing with Shinji, the boy mused about the unusual intelligence that it often displayed. The bird was smart enough to know that this mess could hurt him, and the way the glass was all around, there was no room for maneuver for it. "Have you been there this entire time?" Shinji asked the penguin.

"Wark!"

Was it his imagination or did the penguin actually nodded while warking? Regardless, he was sure the bird didn't leave his unconventional nest. So he began to gather the shards and placed them in the waste bin, wrapped in newspaper, of course. Finishing wiping off the stains on the floor, he once again addressed the penguin. "Ok Penpen. It's safe to wander around again." The bird immediately gathered his bathing supplies and went to the bathroom, but first it passed through his food bin and gave a quick wark. Shinji understood and as soon as he was finished with the cleaning, opened a sardine can and left it's contains in Penpen's bin.

Heading towards his room, amazed by the bird, he noticed Misato's room's light on. Deciding to turn them off, Shinji went there and almost went in shock.

On the floor, surrounded by several bottles in different states of emptiness, Misato was sprawled, and unconscious.

"MISATO!" In a flash Shinji was holding her, trying to awake her. However, the woman simply wouldn't awake. Her complexion was paler than a ghost. And slight cold to the touch. If not for her heartbeats, Shinji would believe her dead.

Still it was preoccupying enough as it was. No matter what he tried, she simply wouldn't wake up. That's when he called an ambulance.

**AVAVAV**

Shinji arrived at the emergency and almost assaulted the nurse at the counter. "KATSURAGI MISATO! WHERE IS SHE? HOW IS SHE?"

Used to frantic people, the nurse slammed her fist hard on the counter. It stunned the boy enough to cut through his panic. "She's ok. Room 435. Who are you and what are you to her?"

"Ikari Shinji. Her boyfriend. I have to see her."

The nurse looked at the boy. He was no older than sixteen years old. And that woman was almost at her thirties. They were in a relationship? Well, it was not her place to say anything. Besides, the shift's medic said he wanted to speak with whoever came to see her. "Ikari san, please come with me. I will lead you to Katsuragi's room and the doctor."

For Shinji it took an eternity (actually it was less than 3 minutes. When he finally arrived at the room, he barely registered the white lab coat wearing person standing in the room. What he immediately registered was the woman lying on the hospital bed, IV sticking out of her left arm. Still her complexion was back to a healthy color, and her body temperature was back to normal. That he stated upon grasping her right hand. "How is she?"

The doctor smiled. 'Don't worry, she's gonna be alright. However, it was one heck of a party, Hun? The name is Mizuno Ami by the way."

Shinji was relieved. So Misato was gonna be ok. But something confused him. Looking at the doctor, he voiced his doubt. "Dr. Mizuno, what do you mean party? What did she have?"

"Oh, she just drunk WAY too much. Got to the brink of an alcoholic coma. And in her condition it is very irresponsible thing to do."

Drunk? Misato drank her way into almost oblivion? Damn, that had to stop real fast. "Yeah, I know. But as soon as she's ok I'll be sure to make her stop for good."

"Yes, that would be good. Alcohol is really for the fetus."

Young Ikari looked back at Misato for a split second before his head whirled back to the doctor so fast there almost were afterimages. "Fetus?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes. She's two months pregnant. By the way, do you know who the father is? I thought he would be the one to come here check on her."

Shinji dumbly stared at the doctor for a while before giving the mother of all sheepish smiles. "Well, actually… he came."

**AVAVAV**

**Author's notes:** Well, it's being forever since last chapter. I won't give excuses. The thing is: I kind of lost interest in writhing and so it's difficult to keep doing it. However, a promise is a promise and I will finish this fic. It's being what? Six years already? Damn, that's a lot of time for a fic that isn't all that big. In fact, very small compared to several others around.

Anyway, there are two more chapters to go. See you whenever, whoever still bother to read this. For those, I say in capital letters: THANK YOU!


End file.
